1998 5 2
by JenMcF
Summary: Die letzte Kampf hat begonnen. Es sieht übel aus für Harry als am Horizont ein Hoffnungsschimmer auftaucht. Doch was als Segen beginnt, endet als die verbittertste Schlacht der Zaubereigeschichte. Plötzlich setzt Harry sein Leben nicht mehr bloß gegen Voldemort ein, sondern für etwas, das er sein Leben lang wollte: seinen Vater. (Sry für die Probleme in K3 & K5- sind bereinigt ;))
1. Rettungsanker

Meine Lieben...

Lang hat es gedauert, bis ich meinen Weg auf diese Seite gefunden habe, aber jetzt bin ich hier ebenso wie auf dem deutschsprachigen Pendant – mit meiner folgenschweren Version des Ausgangs der Geschichte von Harry und seinen Mitstreitern. Ich schreibe an dieser Geschichte seit fünf Jahren, sie ist also ziemlich ausgereift und auf meinem PC schon mehr oder minder fertig – es wird daher regelmäßig Nachschub kommen. Ursprünglich dachte ich nicht, dass ich sie veröffentlichen würde ... aber mit der Zeit wurde es zu schön für mich, um sie nicht zu teilen.

Ich wünsche Euch viel Vergnügen beim Lesen und danke Euch schon jetzt für Eure Reviews!  
Kuss

 **PS: In der Geschichte steckt am Anfang ein bisschen "Theorie", bevor es spannend wird - bitte einfach überspringen, sollte es euch zu langweilig sein. Fürs Verständnis und die Wirkung habe ich diese Absätze drin gelassen, aber man kommt notfalls, denke ich, auch so mit.**

Inhaltsangabe:

Der letzte Kampf hat begonnen. Harry, Ron und Hermine haben Schloss Hogwarts erreicht, um den nächsten Horkrux zu suchen, doch die Zuversicht, Lord Voldemort besiegen zu können, schwindet mit jeder Sekunde. Der Orden ist unrettbar in der Unterzahl, die Kräfte schwinden von Minute zu Minute und die Gedanken drehen sich immer mehr um die letzte Hoffnung, die Großbritannien noch hat: Den Weltsicherheitsrat der Zauberwelt. Sein britischer Arm, angeführt vom geheimnisumwobenen Senator Macaulay, bekommt in letzter Minute die Erlaubnis der Welt: Er kann endlich eingreifen, um Land und Schule zu retten. Doch was für Harry als Segen beginnt, entpuppt sich als Alptraum.

Prolog

„HARRY!"

„Warte!"

„Wo willst du hin?!"

Ich wirbelte herum, um meine besten Freunde auf mich zuspringen zu sehen – voller Staub und teilweise durchnässt, aber scheinbar unversehrt. „Oh mein Gott – alles in Ordnung mit euch?! Der ist Kelch zerstört? Oder was hab ich gespürt?"

Schlitternd bremsten Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley vor mir ab. „Ja – der Kelch – ja! Bei dir auch?", keuchte Hermine und klammerte sich außer Atem an meine Schulter. „Hast du rausbekommen, wo das Diadem sein könnte?"

„Ja – Helena Ravenclaw hat mir gesagt – also, nicht direkt gesagt – aus dem, was sie gesagt hat, lässt sich schließen, dass es im Raum der Wünsche ist!", schnaufte ich. „Kommt – wir _müssen_ – er kann jeden Moment – was ist? Ihr seht komisch aus!"

„Wir haben die Karte benutzt, um dich zu finden – und es wird immer schlimmer!"

„Noch mehr fremde Namen, als die, die wir vorhin darauf gesehen haben?" Alarmiert riss ich ihr die Karte des Rumtreibers aus der Hand.

„Ja!", nickte Ron und fuhr sich durch das zerzauste rote Haar. „Sieh nur!" Er wies auf die Flure, die Richtung Bibliothek führten. „Ich fürchte, das sind alles Todesser – ich kenne keinen einzigen von ihnen! Du? Wir sind tot und erledigt! Die schaffen wir nicht!"

Ich musste ihm zustimmen und schüttelte den Kopf – es waren zu viele Namen, zu viele Füße. Nicht mehr fünf oder zehn – dutzende. „Nein, mir sagt kein einziger Name etwas!"

Verzweifelt klammerte sich Hermine an Ron.

„RON!"

Ich sah Fred und George auf der Karte noch bevor ich mich zu denjenigen umdrehen konnte, deren laute Schritte von den Mauern wiederhallten.

„Wohin seid ihr unterwegs?", empfing Ron seine käsebleichen Brüder erschrocken.

„Zu unserem Posten im Südflügel!", brachte Fred außer Atem hervor. „Was ist los?"

Hermine wies wortlos auf die Karte – die Zwillinge beugten sich stirnrunzelnd darüber. „Wer sind denn die alle?"

„Die sammeln sich …", murmelte ich plötzlich, ich hatte auch ein Stockwerk tiefer weitere neue Personen entdeckt. „Oder? Die laufen alle Richtung Bibliothek!"

Wir warfen uns Blicke zu, ich blieb an Hermine hängen.

„Ich weiß, es klingt verrückt", sagte ich leise. „Ich weiß, es ist ein Strohhalm und vielleicht drehe ich durch vor Angst! Aber ist es unmöglich … der britische Stab?"

Meiner Freundin entwich ein Lachen. „ _Das_ ist wirklich verrückt!"

„Der britische Stab?"

„Es ist zu früh, Harry! Nie! Unsere Lage ist noch nicht hoffnungslos genug, dass Macaulay eingreifen dürfte!"

„Die hohen Auroren!", antwortete Ron George. „James Macaulays Truppe – erzähl mir nicht, du wüsstest nicht, wer das ist?!"

„ _Natürlich_ weiß ich, wer James Macaulay ist!", fauchte George. „Er war das einzige Thema, bei dem Binns nicht zum Einschlafen war!"

„Seit Monaten reden wir davon, dass er irgendwann eingreifen wird!", sagte ich eindringlich. „Dass er die Autorisierung kriegen wird, seine Auroren ins Feld zu schicken, wenn die Situation erst aussichtslos genug ist! _Ich_ finde, sie ist gerade ziemlich aussichtslos!"

„Aber es wäre nie an uns vorüber gegangen, wenn er einen Antrag auf diese Notstandsvollmachten gestellt hätte!", wiedersprach Hermine. „Es stünde in allen Zeitungen, würde der Weltsicherheitsrat darüber abstimmen!"

„Macaulay hat vor drei Jahren zum ersten Mal angefragt und es stand nicht größer in der Zeitung als _so_ ", beharrte ich und deutete mit den Fingern eine drei Zentimeter lange Nachricht an. „Vielleicht haben wir es übersehen! Außerdem werkelt er gern im Hintergrund – er hält sich aus der Öffentlichkeit raus – das wisst ihr genauso wie ich!"

„Voldemorts Tage sind gezählt, wenn Macaulay hier anrückt!", sagte Fred leise. „Ich meine nicht, dass er selber kommt – es wäre idiotisch, das anzunehmen! Nicht mal, dass der ganze Stab kommt – die Außendienststaffel würde schon reichen!"

Ich starrte auf das Gewusel auf der Karte und betete zu allen Göttern der Welt. Wenn sie es waren – wenn es wirklich das Außendienstteam war, hätte Voldemort keine Tage mehr, die man zählen könnte. Denn jeder einzelne britische Eliteauror war die Verlängerung eines einzigen, begnadeten Arms: Senator James Macaulays. Und dieser Name war _weltweit_ der oberste auf der Liste der gefürchtetsten Gegner, die ein Schwarzmagier ausfassen konnte – wer in sein Visier geriet, konnte sich im Grunde auch gleich freiwillig stellen.

„Warum sollte man sie auf der Karte sehen?!", wehrte sich Hermine weiter gegen die Idee. „Sie würden doch wohl heimlich anrücken!"

„Keine Ahnung!", knurrte ich. „Ich weiß nur, dass ich will, dass sie es sind! Mit jeder Faser!"

Wer könnte nicht wollen, dass sechzig Topagenten Voldemort auf die Pelle rückten? Sechzig Agenten in sechs Dienstgraden, die wegen ihres Talents noch im Tod für die Tätigkeit auserwählt worden und mit dem Herzen bei der Sache waren. Die sogar langsamer alterten, je talentierter und versierter sie waren – die extreme Erfahrung mitbrachten, ohne ruhestandsreif zu sein. Agenten, die mit jeder Beförderung in ein anderes Jahrhundert versetzt werden konnten und die mit den Jahren immer mächtiger und gefährlicher wurden. Agenten, die mit bloßen Händen zaubern – ja sogar heilen konnten und so stark waren, dass es höchste rechtlich-magische Hürden – Vorsichtsmaßnahmen geben _musste_ , damit sie sich nicht unkontrolliert _überall_ einmischen konnten.

„Andererseits – wie sollten Todesser ins Schloss gekommen sein?", meldete sich plötzlich Ron, der ebenso auf meine Idee zu hoffen schien. „Es wurde abgeschirmt! Die kommen nicht allzu schnell durch – und wenn sie schon hier sind … warum greifen sie nicht an?!"

„Vergessen wir es!", sagte ich plötzlich. „Egal wer diese Typen sind – wir sind uns bestimmt einig, dass wir es herausfinden müssen! Und sei es, um die letzten Leben zu retten, die wir retten können!"

Meine vier Freunde nickten bitter.

„Hört zu, das – das könnte gefährlich werden!", sagte ich bitter. „Ich schlage vor, ihr sucht weiter den Horkrux – und ich gehe in die Bibliothek!"

„Aber du würdest den Horkrux am schnellsten finden!", wiedersprach Hermine – die Idee gefiel ihr offensichtlich nicht.

„Wenn es Todesser sind, wollen sie ohnehin mich – ich will nicht, dass ihr euch dafür in Gefahr bringt!", sagte ich hartnäckig. „Ihr findet den Horkrux auch ohne mich!"

Mitunter war das Vorhaben bescheuert – aber jede Faser in mir wollte gehen.

„Ich finde, wir sollten die Zeit nutzen, die wir noch haben! Und zusammenhelfen!", sagte Hermine und starrte in meine Augen. „Ich meine, wenn es Todesser sind, haben wir später vielleicht keine Chance mehr, auch nur in die Nähe des Horkruxes zu kommen! Und wenn es Macaulays Auroren sind, hätten wir ihnen zumindest Arbeit abgenommen!"

„Glaubt ihr, sie wissen von den Horkruxen?", warf Ron ein. „Wenn nicht, sollten sie es erfahren…"

„Und das bevor alle sterben, die es wissen!", sprang ich auf den Zug auf, obwohl ich nicht daran zweifelte, dass der Senator Bescheid wusste. Seine Späher waren überall. Es war sein Job, auf dem Laufenden zu sein – _damit_ er jederzeit eingreifen konnte, wenn nichts anderes mehr ging. „Und vor allem sollten sie wissen, dass ich helfen kann!"

Hermine atmete aus. „Das stimmt", gab sie zu. „Okay – wir machen es so. Behalt du die Karte, Harry! Und – _bitte_ , sei vorsichtig!"

„Klar!" Wir küssten uns auf die Wangen. „Ihr auch!"

Damit zerstreuten wir uns erneut. Mir schlug das Herz bis zum Hals und darüber hinaus – lass es die Rettung sein, auf die wir alle warten! BITTE, lass es den Senat sein, dann haben wir keine Probleme mehr, sondern nur noch Möglichkeiten und Lösungen! James Macaulay konnte, wenn er erst seine Notstandsvollmachten erhalten hatte, einfach alles anordnen und konnte es auch selbst durchsetzen. Festnahmen – selbst die des Zaubereiministers, Durchsuchungen sogar der Gringotts-Verließe – er durfte über Leben und Tod entscheiden. Bitte, lass es James Macaulay sein! Und irgendwie wünschte ich es mir nicht nur für uns und das Land und gegen Voldemort, sondern auch für mich.

Ich gab zu, ich war sein Fan – seine Erfolge hingen aufgelistet an der Wand jedes jungen Menschen, der Auror werden wollte und so auch an meiner. Obwohl ich wusste, ich würde ihn nie persönlich kennenlernen, war es ein irres Gefühl, in einen seiner Einsätze – zumindest erst mal potentiell – verwickelt zu sein. Denn er war der Auror schlechthin. Alastor Moody war ein Goldfisch gegen ihn. Moody hatte Askaban gefüllt, Macaulay hatte es in seinen hundertsechsundsechzig Dienstjahren praktisch _gebaut_ – nicht buchstäblich, aber für die Schwarzmagier, deren Umtreiben durch seine Hand ein Ende gefunden hatte, brauchte es mehr als bloß ein paar Zellen. _Niemand_ , dessen Akt jemals auf seinem Tisch gelandet war, war lange auf freiem Fuß geblieben, er war der Fleisch gewordene Alptraum eines jeden flüchtigen Super-Straftäters. Auch Voldemorts.

Macaulays Ruf allein war mächtiger, als Voldemort es jemals gewesen war und die Geschichten über die Magie, die er im Lauf seiner Karriere zustande gebracht hatte, waren mehr als legendär. Auch wenn er selbst den Außendienst mit Antritt des Senatorpostens natürlich quittiert hatte … mit Agenten am Zug, die von ihm kommandiert wurden und die seine Ideen, Tricks und Kniffe umsetzten, gab es selbst für die gefährlichsten Kriminellen und Staatsfeinde nur noch zwei Hoffnungen: dass die übrigen Senatoren der Welt Macaulays Initiative nicht zustimmten, und dass der Zaubereiminister sich nicht gezwungen sah, ihn auf den Plan zu rufen. Auch mit Sirius hatten wir gezittert. Hätte Fudge seinen Fall Macaulay vorgelegt, hätte ich wohl die längste Zeit einen Paten gehabt. Einzig Gott wusste, warum er es nie getan hatte (und wie sich herausstellen sollte, James Macaulay ebenfalls).

Immer wieder warf ich prüfende Blicke über die Karte, vor allem bevor ich neue Gänge und Stockwerke betrat. Ich nahm jeden möglichen Geheimgang, hastete durch einsame Korridore und begegnete quer durch das Schloss keiner Seele. Meine Nervosität wuchs ins unermessliche. Immer noch tummelten sich die vielen Personen um und in der Bibliothek und mein Instinkt sagte mir die ganze Zeit nur, dass Hermine Unrecht hatte. Ich kannte vielleicht keinen der Namen, aber –

Beinah schrie ich – ich blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Ich starrte auf den Namen und das Paar Füße, das durch den Korridor im dritten Stock schritt und rührte mich nicht. Mir liefen eiskalte Schauer über den Rücken – ich traute meinen Augen nicht. Das war unmöglich! Gut, nicht unmöglich, aber undenkbar! _Er?_ Hier? _Jetzt?_ Ich zitterte vor Schreck und mein erleichtertes Aufatmen erstickte sich selbst in dem, was mir die Karte zu lesen gab:

 _James Nute Kamien Macaulay._

Der Senator höchst selbst eilte, flankiert von einer Schar Zauberer zweifellos ebenfalls Richtung Bibliothek. Ich zögerte keine Sekunde mehr – ich setzte los und sprang über mehrere Stufen zugleich die Treppe hinunter. Er war es wirklich, ich war nicht verrückt! Er war hier – seine Leute formierten sich bereits seit einer Stunde – seit auch der Orden begonnen hatte, sich auf den Kampf vorzubereiten. Meine Seite schmerzte, aber ich war so erleichtert, dass ich besser als jemals in den letzten Monaten Luft bekam. Obwohl die Tatsache, dass er persönlich kommandieren würde mir andererseits auch eine Höllenangst einjagte. Denn es bedeutete, dass er die Lage als zu ernst ansah, um sie selbst seinem besten Mann zu überlassen. Trotzdem, wir waren nicht länger allein – der Rettungsanker war geworfen! Fieberhaft flogen meine Augen über das Pergament. Macaulays Begleiter waren allesamt Männer und ich fragte mich gar nicht erst, ob es seine Leibgarde war oder nicht – ich sah ohnehin nur ihn.

Es war der schiere Wahnsinn, mit ihm unter einem Dach zu sein – ihn zu erleben – geschweige denn, ihn _in Aktion_ zu sehen. Was sollte man sich unter einem Vertreter seines Standes, der seine Geschichte hatte, vorstellen? Einen kleinen, bierbäuchigen Kerl, der jeden Zentimeter apparierte oder chauffiert wurde und schon beim Treppensteigen ins Keuchen kam? Einen großen, glatzköpfigen, Pfeife rauchenden? Einen kugelrunden, mürrischen, der im stillen Kämmerlein an seinen Taktiken feilte und von seiner Höchstform dreißig Kilo entfernt war? Einen angegrauten, gesetzten Herrn in festlichem Umhang, mit Bauch und Haarausfall, dem man keinen Funken des Eliteagenten ansah, der er einst gewesen war?

Die Antwort kannte kaum jemand. Er war der größte Star, aber gleichzeitig der größte Mythos der Elitestrafverfolgung – nur sein Karriereverlauf war bekannt, er selbst nicht. Zwar war es nicht ungewöhnlich, in der Elitestrafverfolgung ein Phantom zu sein – von kaum einem hohen Auroren war bekannt, wo er ursprünglich herkam, nicht mal ob sein Name sein echter Name war. Aber Macaulay war doch noch mehr als ein bloßes Phantom. Man wusste nicht mal, wie alt er war. Auch seine Antwort auf die interessanteste Frage – was ihn dazu bewegt hatte, das Angebot des Senats anzunehmen … was ihn bewegt hatte, den friedlichen Tod auszuschlagen und in einer fremden Zeit gegen die dunkle Seite weiterzumachen, ohne je wieder nach Hause zu kommen – war bislang ein Geheimnis geblieben.

Man wusste nur, dass er eine sehr steile Karriere hingelegt und sich stets, selbst heute wo ein Teil seiner Tätigkeit politischer Natur war, von der Öffentlichkeit distanziert – ja, hermetisch abgeschirmt hatte. Nicht mal die Verleihung seines Senatortitels – ein hochoffizieller, im Land nur alle paar Jahrzehnte für eine einzige Person stattfindender Festakt, zu dem hunderte Persönlichkeiten aus Fach und Politik geladen waren – hatte von der Presse mitverfolgt werden dürfen. Personen, die nicht dem Senat angehörten und wussten, wie er aussah, ließen sich an einer Hand abzählen und waren (demnach, dass es sich nicht herumsprach) auch nicht in der Lage, diesbezüglich den Mund aufzumachen.

Der Grund dafür war jedoch ein mindestens so großes Mysterium wie Macaulay selbst, denn selbst Personenschutz war als Hintergrund umstritten – obwohl er selbst damit argumentierte. Zwar _hatte_ er aufgrund seiner Vergangenheit bestimmt mehr als genug Widersacher, die für ihre Rache einiges unternehmen würden … doch er war als Senator auch fast unbesiegbar und für das bisschen Besiegbarkeit, das noch blieb, hatte er eine sechzig Mann starke Leibgarde, die für ihn durchs Feuer ging.

Mehr als Gerüchte über den konkreten Anlass seiner Geheimnistuerei gab es also nicht und eins davon war unrealistischer als das andere. Einig war man sich nur darüber, dass seine Zurückhaltung ungewöhnlich war, denn nie hatte ein Senator jemals auf seine öffentlichen Ehren verzichtet. Gerade von Macaulay war die Entscheidung noch überraschender gekommen, als ohnehin schon – es war beinah erwartet worden, dass er sich feiern ließ, als vor zwölf Jahren bekannt geworden war, dass er derjenige war, der Glen Harris im Amt nachfolgen würde – denn im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Vertretern gab es an ihm _wirklich_ etwas zu feiern und zu verehren.

Er war derjenige Agent und Kommandant, dem Großbritannien und Europa mit am meisten von allen zu verdanken hatte. Er allein war während des großen, magischen Kriegs im neunzehnten Jahrhundert derjenige gewesen, der das Blatt zugunsten Europas gewendet hatte – an seiner Taktik und seiner Magie war in der Schlacht um Cyprus Hill (in der es achtzehnachtundachtzig darum gegangen war, ob die afrikanische Allianz in Europa einfiel oder nicht) eine ganze Invasion gescheitert.

Er war ein echter Staatsheld. Ein Beispiel britischer Tapferkeit und wenn ein Mensch den adelsgleichen Titel _Senator zu Großbritannien und seinen Kolonien, Irland und Australien_ verdient hatte, dann er. Und wenn ein Mensch dazu im Stande (vielleicht noch nicht dazu authentifiziert, aber dazu im Stande) war, Voldemort zu besiegen, dann er.

Freilich hatte Fred Recht: Er war nicht selbst derjenige, der in den Kampf ziehen würde – aber auch aus dem Hintergrund konnte er noch genug gegen Voldemort und zur Unterstützung seiner Auroren tun, um sich keine Sorgen machen zu müssen. Vor allem nicht, wenn man jenen Agenten bedachte, der mit seiner Abteilung für alle Außendienstangelegenheiten und so auch den heutigen Einsatz zuständig war – Macaulays ersten Amirauté, Blake McKean. McKean ging als Macaulays rechte Hand durch. Er hatte seinen Job von der Pike auf von ihm gelernt, war auch in Cyprus Hill an seiner Seite gewesen und galt als sein bis dato formvollendetstes Kunstwerk. Selbst wenn möglicherweise auch er nicht bis an die Front gehen würde, würde Voldemorts letzte Stunde bald schlagen.

Ich erreichte die letzte Biegung vor der Bibliothek und atmete tief durch. Bebend zog ich den Tarnumhang über den Kopf. James Macaulay war noch einige Minuten entfernt, unterwegs durch den Hauptflügel. Ich warf einen skeptischen Blick um die Ecke, es war zu still, als dass in dem Flur zwanzig Leute sein könnten. Ich runzelte die Stirn – tatsächlich war er leer. Es war niemand zu sehen – doch die Karte log bestimmt nicht.

Leise trat ich näher, hörte nicht ein Rascheln … die hohen Auroren hatten ihre Stellung nicht umsonst, so viel stand fest. Ich schlich um die Namen und Fußpaare herum, die mir die Karte in meiner kalten Hand zeigte. Die meisten waren in der Bibliothek, wo ich längst die Einsatzzentrale vermutete, aber ich konnte schlecht die Tür aufmachen und einfach reingehen. Doch das Problem erübrigte sich schneller als gedacht – ich sprang aus dem Weg, als zwei Füße mit der Überschrift _Charles_ _Turner_ hinter mir angerannt kamen. Einen Wimpernschlag später riss er die Tür auf, die wie von Geisterhand aufzugehen schien und ich huschte ihm nach in die großen Räumlichkeiten.

TBC


	2. Charles Turner

Schon beim ersten Schritt durchbrach ich den Zauber und aus dem unsichtbaren Charles Turner vor mir wurde ein mittelgroßer, offenbar relativ junger Mann mit braunem Haar, in edlem Reiseumhang. Ich nahm einen großzügigen Umweg durch die Regalreihen, während ich ihm folgte – mich auf den Punkt zubewegte, von dem nunmehr lautes Gemurmel und einige Hektik ausging. Ich wusste nicht, wie nahe ich herankonnte, ob sie mich wittern oder sonst wie bemerken würden, also spähte ich nur vorsichtig zwischen den Büchern hindurch. Um den großen Tisch zwischen den Regalen tummelte sich eine Horde Zauberer und Hexen, einige in Reiseumhängen, einige erstaunlich schlicht in Anzug oder Kostüm und mit Schauern erkannte ich tatsächlich an jedem Revers ein allessagendes Rangabzeichen.  
Das waren sie also, die überraschend jungen hohen Auroren zu James Macaulay. Ich konnte nicht den ganzen Raum überblicken, aber es waren etwa sechzig Leute anwesend. Offenbar die ganze McKean-Staffel.  
Es war eigenartig, kein einziger und keine einzige wirkte so, wie man sich einen solchen Agenten vorstellen würde. Tatsächlich schienen einige als wären sie nur um ein Haar nicht mehr grün hinter den Ohren. Die jüngsten, die Etudiant, sahen für mich nicht viel älter aus als zwanzig und auch der nächsthöhere Dienstgrad, die Soutién, schienen unter dreißig zu sein. Beide Dienstgrade hatten sich in Gruppen um ihren jeweiligen Teamleiter geschart, ihren Appui, doch nicht alle Gruppen waren komplett – offenbar waren einige Auroren noch unterwegs hierher, oder bereits irgendwo im Schloss beschäftigt. Alle hatten besorgte Gesichter und diskutierten eifrig, aber ich verstand kein Wort, das Stimmengewirr war zu verstrickt.  
Plötzlich knallte die Tür zur Bibliothek auf und als der Auror, der hereingekommen war, am Tisch vorbeitrat und in mein Blickfeld kam, erkannte ich das Rangabzeichen von Amirauté Blake McKean – und mir klappte der Mund auf. Ich hatte ihn auf der Karte völlig übersehen – Macaulay schien Voldemort _mehr_ als ernst zu nehmen, wenn er auch ihn persönlich hier antreten ließ.  
McKean sah aus wie sein Ruf, den er von Macaulay geerbt hatte. Er wirkte wie ein Kerl, der mit allen Wassern gewaschen war, sehr kompetent und respekteinflößend, obwohl auch er erstaunlich jung für sein Amt war – er sah aus, als ginge er gerade mal auf die Vierzig zu. Er hatte dunkles Haar und ein markantes, attraktives Gesicht; war schlank und wirkte körperlich wie geistig fit; war ein Stück über eins achtzig und trug erstaunlicherweise keinen Umhang. Schon gar nicht den majestätischen Umhang seines Standes, sondern bloß einen sportlichen (!), dunkelblauen Anzug mit Krawatte.  
„Miss Sheridan, was tun Sie denn hier?", fragte einer der Appui verdutzt und erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass mit McKean eine Frau mit in die Bibliothek gekommen war, die ich normalerweise im Leben nie übersehen hätte – weil sie auffallend schön war. Sie war sehr jung und hatte eine tolle Figur, die in eine schmale schwarz-glänzende Chino, ein fließendes, blassgelbes Blusenshirt und einen schwarzen Kurzblazer gehüllt war, trug hohe Pumps, mit denen sie vielleicht eins siebzig war und ihr langes, mittelblondes Haar fiel ihr in weichen Wellen auf die Brust. Sie sah organisiert, absolut professionell und wie die Herrin der ganzen Situation aus.  
„Der Senator koordiniert den Einsatz! Appui!", rief sie mit ihrer hellen Stimme und winkte den Rang zu sich.  
Die sechs, seltsam überraschten Appui der Staffel – darunter auch Turner, dem ich in die Bibliothek gefolgt war – nahmen am Tisch Platz und ehe der Amirauté einen Aufruf nach Ruhe tätigen konnte, hörte ich die Tür das nächste Mal aufgehen – enormes Stimmengewirr hob an, das offenbar von der Person mitgebracht wurde, die den Raum betrat.  
„Senator!", grüßte McKean mit respekttriefender Stimme und mit einem Mal wirbelte der ganze Raum herum. Mir lief ein Schauer über den Rücken und ich musste nicht auf die Karte sehen, um zu wissen, dass er es war – seine Magie war ungeahnt stark spürbar – sie breitete sich wie eine Welle durch den ganzen Raum aus und elektrisierte die Luft wie ein nahendes Gewitter, aber es war kein bedrohliches Gefühl … mehr ein beeindruckendes.  
Die Gruppe Auroren, die mit Macaulay gekommen war, war es, die unentwegt schnatterte und nun eilig an den Fenstern Aufstellung nahm. Tatsächlich, seine Leibgarde – die Société – oder zumindest ein Teil von ihr, es waren keine sechzig Leute. Und auch sie hätte ich mir anders vorgestellt. James Macaulays Leibwächter schienen reifer, aber sie wirkten ansonsten nicht anders wie Blake McKeans Staffel. Obwohl sie ständig mit dem Senator zu tun und damit schon von der Etikette her eine völlig andere – ehrvollere – Rolle hatten, waren sie nicht schöner angezogen oder sahen aus, als könnte man mit ihnen keinen netten Kaffee trinken. Sie überraschten mich doppelt, denn an der Garde sah man für gewöhnlich, wie gut oder schlecht mit dem Senator selbst Kirschen essen war und demnach schien man in Gegenwart von James Macaulay nicht wie ein Mäuschen den Kopf einziehen zu müssen.  
Entsprechend reagierten auch die Auroren von Blake McKean auf ihn – keine besondere Aufstellung, kein Salut … erstaunlich. Sie hatten zwar reagiert, aber ebenso gut hätte der Vorstandsvorsitzende irgendeiner Firma ins Zimmer gekommen sein können. Sie gruppierten sich um den Tisch – ich reckte den Kopf – doch Macaulay war auf der Tischseite geblieben, die für mich hinter dem Regal verborgen war. Die souveräne Schönheit von Assistentin – Coco Sheridan – hatte keine Miene verzogen und schritt zu ihm hinüber – natürlich! Als hätte ich es mir nicht gleich denken können, dass sie zum Chef gehörte.  
„Also gut, Ruhe jetzt!"  
Schlagartig verstummten alle – Macaulay. Ein tiefer Bariton – klar und ruhig, aber energiegeladen. Ich zuckte zusammen.  
„Senator" –  
„Später, Blake!"  
Was, ein Vorname? Er fuhr ohne Pause fort und seine Stimme nahm einen durchdringenden Befehlston an: „Erstens – _Gray, zu mir! Sofort!_ "  
Die Stimme des Senators löste etwas in mir aus, aber ich konnte nicht sagen, was es war – eine eigenartige, einzigartige Faszination ging von ihm aus.  
„Zweitens!"  
 _Klatsch!_  
„Dies ist ein kompletter – _wirklich_ kompletter – Lageplan von Schloss Hogwarts und dem Gelände – aufgrund seiner Vollständigkeit vielleicht etwas schwer als eben dieser zu identifizieren!", sagte Macaulay und der strenge Unterton war verschwunden, er klang plötzlich ausgesprochen freundlich. „Verschwindende Stufen, Gänge hinter Gemälden oder Wandteppichen, Geheimgänge für deren Benutzung ein kleines Zauberwort nötig ist, verborgene Räume und magische Hindernisse. Ich erwarte, dass _alle_ sich diesen Grundriss einimpfen! Selbst die Plappertaschen von denen Voldemort umgeben ist, kennen sich nicht so weitgehend aus! Und sollten Sie in der Klemme stecken, kann das Schloss Ihre Rettung sein!"  
Ein seltsames Gefühl hatte mich beschlichen, während James Macaulay gesprochen hatte, ich runzelte die Stirn. Seine Stimme gefiel mir nicht – also nicht die Stimmlage selbst oder sein Ton, ganz und gar nicht, er klang sogar schwer sympathisch. Aber sie ließ etwas in mir aufkommen, das ich überhaupt nicht mochte. Von keinem Auroren, der gekämpft hatte, wie er und der gesehen hatte, was er gesehen hatte, hätte ich erwartet, dass er so menschlich klingen würde, so … heil. Als hätte er aus seinen hundertsechsundsechzig Jahren nichts als eine positive, lebensbejahende Einstellung mitgenommen.  
„Drittens – Chuck und Andrew!"  
„Senator?" Die beiden Appui sahen auf.  
„Chuck, ich überlasse es Ihnen, dieses Schloss innerhalb der nächsten halben Stunde in eine Festung zu verwandeln – wie, mit wem und womit ist mir egal! Los!"  
Also waren es nicht bloß die Auroren von Blake McKean, die hier waren – diese Aufgabe war eindeutig für einen Verwandlungs- und Zauberkünstler bestimmt. Also für die Auroren eines anderen Amirauté – Eric Johnson war der Name des Staffelchefs, wenn ich mich recht erinnerte. Der Appui sprang augenblicklich auf, winkte seiner Gruppe und sie eilten nach draußen, eifrig diskutierend.  
„Andrew, Sie kümmern Sie um die Geheimgänge!", fuhr Macaulay an den anderen gewandt fort. „Passierbarkeit prüfen – Stolperdrähte legen – nach Wichtigkeit vorgehen! Es ist unmöglich, binnen dreißig Minuten das gesamte Schloss umzugraben. Also – acht Geheimgänge führen aus dem Schloss. Am wichtigsten sind mir Dumbledore, Honigtopf und heulende Hütte – _verminen_ Sie den Raum der Wünsche und vergewissern Sie sich, dass das Verschwindekabinett tatsächlich eliminiert wurde!"  
Was?!  
Andrew tat es seinem Kollegen gleich, er sprang auf und während einige Auroren seines Teams loseilten, trat er zu den übrigen in den Hintergrund um das weitere Vorgehen zu besprechen.  
„Viertens – Charles!"  
„Senator?" Appui Turner blickte seinen Vorgesetzten in fast freudiger Erwartung an.  
„Ich will Schüler, Lehrer und den Orden des Phönix aus dem Schloss haben! Jeden einzelnen!"  
Meine Augen weiteten sich. Ich war nicht überrascht, dass Macaulay auf dem Laufenden war. Es war sein Job, klar. Aber … großer Merlin, wie sehr am laufenden _war_ er?!  
„So schnell wie möglich – wenn es sein muss auch mit Gewalt!"  
Ich schluckte.  
„Gedächtniszauber anwenden – es soll sich nicht herumsprechen, dass wir hier sind – und fangen Sie mit den Kindern an! Ich kann nicht sagen, wie viel Zeit noch bleibt, also schaffen Sie sie fürs erste durch den Geheimgang nach Hogsmeade und in die Hügel hoch! Dumbledore soll sich auf Besuch einstellen, Coco!"  
Ich versuchte mich mehr erfolglos daran, einzuatmen.  
„Ich weiß, dass viele entschlossen sind, aber es ist unnötig auch nur einen von Ihnen länger zu gefährden… Abgesehen von Potter!", sprach Macaulay weiter und ich konnte nicht glauben, was ich da hörte.  
„Sollen wir die Eltern benachrichtigen?", fragte Coco dazwischen und sie hatte nur die Gelegenheit, weil er Luft holte. Ich war mehr als erstaunt, dass sie sich das erlauben konnte – gewöhnlicherweise war es das um und auf, einem Senator nicht zwischenzureden. Turner schickte schon die ersten Auroren los, während Macaulay kurz überlegte.  
„Nein", sagte er schließlich und klang nicht im Mindesten verstimmt über den Einwurf. „Jeder Elternteil würde sofort losstürzen – und ich will so wenige Zivilisten in der Nähe haben, wie irgend möglich! Sobald Zeit und Gelegenheit da ist, die Schüler nach Hause zu schicken, sehen wir zu, dass wir Kontakt zu den Eltern kriegen – nicht früher!"  
„Warum wollen Sie Potter hier haben?", fragte Appui Turner nun und beinah verschluckte ich meine Zunge. „Er ist auch nur ein Siebzehnjähriger – bislang ohne Abschluss!"  
„Er ist Voldemort dichter auf den Fersen als jeder andere, das wissen Sie!", raunte Macaulay, ohne dass auch nur sein Tonfall den Appui wegen des _Singular_ (!)-Zweifels maßregelte, für den andere Senatoren ihn in den Kerker geworfen hätten. Mir war plötzlich schlecht. „Er hat einen besonderen Draht zu ihm – im wahrsten Sinn! Und wir brauchen ihn als Lockvogel!"  
Mir lief ein Schauer über den Rücken und ich sah Blake McKean die Stirn runzeln, doch er sagte nichts.  
„Solange Voldemort seinetwegen hier ist, bleibt er hier!"  
„Der Orden liegt Potter zu Füßen … die werden garantiert protestieren!", murmelte Turner.  
„Selbst wenn sie wüssten, inwieweit er bewacht wird – lautstark!" Macaulay grinste hörbar und reflexartig schoss mein Blick über die Schulter. „Zumindest, wenn Sie sie nicht von hinten verhexen!" Er fuhr immer noch leicht belustigt fort: „Na gut, fünftens … dieses Schloss war einige Monate in den Händen von Todessern… Wer macht die Drecksarbeit freiwillig? Zum ersten … zum Zweiten…"  
Eine Hand hob sich.  
„Verkauft an den Kerl mit den gewagten Chucks!", grinste Macaulay und ich musste lachen. Sein Kommentar richtete sich an den nächsten der Appui, der tatsächlich schräge Chuck Tailors trug.  
Sogar der Appui selbst schmunzelte. „Ich werde die dunkle Magie zusammen mit den Schuhen eliminieren!", sagte er, stand auf und seine Handbewegung ließ seine Auroren loslaufen.  
Tatsächlich konnte sich Macaulay ein Lachen nicht verkneifen und man hörte deutlich, dass er nur witzelte: „Bloß nicht, Zack – vielleicht bringen Sie Voldemort damit aus dem Konzept!"  
Der Ton in der Stimme des Senators ließ mir etwas in den Sinn kommen. Etwas das mein Herz höher schlagen ließ. Mittlerweile war einige Bewegung in die Truppe gekommen, die Auroren, die schon eine Aufgabe hatten, flüsterten sich gegenseitig Dinge zu und tigerten teilweise hin und her, es kamen neue herein, andere eilten hinaus – ich hatte längst den Überblick über die Anzahl verloren, doch Macaulay ließ sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen:  
„Blake, Sie hatten ein Anliegen?"  
„Ein sehr Dringendes, bisher konnte niemand im Schloss apparieren!", sagte McKean sofort und ich entnahm seinem Gesicht, dass das ein ungewöhnlicher Umstand war. „Ich habe es selbst in mehreren Ecken probiert …", er schüttelte mit besorgter Miene den Kopf. „Es klappt nicht und ich kann mir nicht erklären, weshalb!"  
Ein Geräusch war zu hören, das mir sagte, dass der Probelauf des Senators erfolgreich gewesen war und die Runde schien davon ebensowenig überrascht, wie ich. Gerade als ich anfing, mich darüber zu wundern, dass der Amirauté gerade gegenüber jemandem, der ihn dafür feuern konnte, locker zugeben hatte, dass er ratlos war, tauchte Macaulay auf der anderen Seite des Tisches auf – mit dem Rücken zu mir – und ich riss die Augen auf.  
Nicht mal von hinten sah er aus, wie ich es erwartet hätte – im Gegenteil. James Macaulay hatte beneidenswert dichtes, seidig-glänzendes, rabenschwarzes Haar mit einer leichten Welle und ohne einer einzigen grauen Strähne, war groß und ABSOLUT vorteilhaft angezogen – wie alle anderen auch, sportlich-elegant. Er steckte in einer hellbraunen, leicht glänzenden, hüftigen Superslim-Business-Chino mit extrem schickem, schwarzbraunem Gürtel, der perfekt zu den leichten Anzugschuhen passte, und den er einzig und allein als Accessoire trug, einem blütenweißen Hemd und einem ebenso hellbraunen Gilet mit seidenem Rückenteil, das nicht ein einziges Speckröllchen kaschierte, sondern feste Muskeln betonte – er sah aus wie ein Unterwäschemodel.  
„Rex", forderte er einen der Umstehenden auf und riss mich damit zurück in die Besprechung – prompt verschwand drüben am Fenster einer der Corbillat. „Okay…"  
Macaulay hatte offensichtlich damit den Grund entlarvt und verschwand ebenfalls wieder, just als der Corbillat einen Meter weiter links auftauchte.  
„Wenn die Garde apparieren kann, fällt eine externe Ursache aus!", gab einer der Appui zu bedenken und ich hörte langsam auf, mich zu wundern. Denn auch dem Amirauté eine intelligente Äußerung aus dem Mund zu nehmen, wäre in jedem anderen Stab mehr als nur unhöflich gewesen.  
„Richtig, ich bin die Ursache – genau genommen meine Appariersperre!", sagte Macaulay, der längst an seinem Platz appariert war. „Ich habe sie sehr stark aufgezogen, es ist nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass alles außer mir und damit der Garde blockiert ist… Aber ich kann sie nicht nachlassen – alles leichtere hält Voldemort nicht auf! Um ihn später hier festzuhalten, gibt es keine andere Möglichkeit – mit dem Preis werden wir leben müssen!"  
„Senator!" Ein Auror war hereingeplatzt.  
„Michael, wie sieht es da draußen aus?", fragte Macaulay ohne Umschweife.  
„Wir haben es mit einer Armada zu tun!"  
„Oh Gott, was kommt denn als nächstes?", fragte einer der umstehenden Etudiant. „Wir sind keine siebzig!"  
„Lassen Sie sich davon nicht aus dem Konzept bringen!", sagte Macaulay sofort, ohne verärgert auf den unüberlegten Zwischenruf zu reagieren. „Genau das ist es, was ihm seine Armee als einziges bringt!"  
„Gut!", sagte ich erstaunt.  
Macaulay hatte augenblicklich eine Lösung parat: „Wir tun folgendes … solange Voldemort sie uns überlässt, bleiben wir in der Defensive! Er wird die Offensive beibehalten, bis er begreift, was er für einen Gegner hat … und wenn er soweit ist, werden seine Streitkräfte bereits drastisch reduziert sein – doch er kann sich dann nicht mehr an die Situation anpassen und seine Armee ist erledigt!"  
Wow…  
„Glauben Sie, dass er noch mehr Überraschungen parat hat?"  
„Zweifellos! Aber die hab ich auch für ihn!" Ich glaubte, ein breites Schmunzeln zu hören.  
„Senator Macaulay?"  
Es waren drei Auroren erschienen. Angesprochener hielt sich auch jetzt nicht mit Formalitäten auf:  
„Alex, Tarnung für die Staffel McKean! Appui Turner evakuiert das Schloss via dem Raum der Wünsche – Abmarsch!"  
Der Auror zuckte voller Tatendrang die Brauen und verschwand.  
„Alle medimagischen Tränke, die ihnen einfallen, Gifte, welcher Art auch immer, flüssige Flüche, Rauchbomben, Finsternispulver, Sprengsätze …", sagte Macaulay zu den anderen beiden, offenkundig zwei Trankmeistern, „und seien Sie ein wenig kreativ!"  
Beide Auroren verließen eifrig diskutierend den Raum.  
„Zum Abschluss…", sagte Macaulay langsam und wartete bis die Tür hinter den beiden zugegangen war, ehe er weiterredete. „ _Für die Einsatzgruppe Hogwarts!_ "  
Er sprach plötzlich erneut mit einer ähnlichen Durchdringlichkeit und Lautstärke wie vorhin – da begriff ich, dass diese Worte von ihm für alle angesprochenen Auroren zu hören sein mussten.  
„ _Zunächst … der Grund für Ihre Immobilität ist meine Appariersperre! Sie umfasst das gesamte Schloss bis runter in die Katakomben und verhindert das Verlassen des Geländes! Aus dem Schloss heraus und am Gelände können Sie sich bewegen und mit den verbliebenen Nachteilen gehen Sie bitte möglichst elegant um – wie genau ist mir egal!  
Nächster Punkt, die Staffel Agnew wird vollzählig an Ihrer Seite sein!_"  
Gütiger Himmel. Amirauté Alexander Agnew war der Chefmedimagier im Stab, er selbst war der beste Unfallchirurg des Landes und hatte Kollegen aller möglichen Spezialisierungsgebiete unter sich – die _allesamt_ hier waren? Womit um alles in der Welt rechnete Macaulay?!  
„ _Es ist also zumindest vorerst nicht vonnöten, kleine Verletzungen hintanzustellen. Melden Sie sich mit jeder Wunde, die noch nicht verschwunden ist, wenn Sie bei Amirauté Agnew ankommen! Für den Fall, dass sich eine Situation ergibt, in der Ihnen der Fußweg in den Ostflügel unzumutbar oder auch nur unvernünftig erscheint, stelle ich Ihnen die Gruppe Corbillat-Appui Berkeley zum Apparieren zur Verfügung! Und zu besonders heiklen Fällen dürfen Sie SELBSTVERSTÄNDLICH auch mich rufen!_ "  
Wow. Das ließ mich endgültig verstehen, woher er seinen Ruf in puncto Umgang mit seinem Gefolge hatte.  
„ _Und damit zumindest jemand um sie herum das kann … will ich im Laufe des Kampfes keinen einzigen von Ihnen allein antreffen! Niemanden! Verstanden?_ "  
Allseitiges Nicken.  
„ _Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie den Todessern oder dem Rest des Gefolges nicht gewachsen sind, doch Voldemort selbst ist ein ernstzunehmender Gegner. In dieser Heftigkeit waren Sie noch nie mit jemandem seiner Art konfrontiert. Sollten Sie auf ihn treffen, spielen Sie nicht die Helden – alle wissen, dass Sie das sind! Bis auf Widerruf gilt der BEFEHL – hauen Sie ab! Und sollte das nicht gehen, rufen Sie Verstärkung – und zwar nicht erst, wenn Sie feststellen, dass Sie sie tatsächlich brauchen, sondern SOFORT! Niemand hält sich mit Unsinnigkeiten auf … und ich will so wenige Tote wie möglich!_ "  
Wow. Jeder im Raum schien den Atem anzuhalten und ich auch. Das war der letzte Beweis, dass er Voldemort kannte – er wusste, womit er es zu tun hatte.  
„ _So wie ich ihn einschätze, wird er sich allerdings nicht sofort einmischen – er wird jede andere Möglichkeit ausreizen, ehe er Zeit und Kraft darin investiert, Zauberer aus dem Weg zu räumen, die ohnehin keine Chance gegen ihn haben – er wird seine Schergen das im Vorfeld erledigen lassen!_ "  
Ich schluckte. Ja. Er kannte Voldemort.  
„ _Was Sie mit ihnen anstellen ist mir heute egal, Hauptsache, Sie setzen sie außer Gefecht – nehmen Sie sie fest, wenn Zeit ist – ansonsten backen Sie meinetwegen Muffins aus ihnen! Aber outen Sie sich um keinen Preis als Senatsauror! Zum einen natürlich, um Ihre Schwachstelle nicht zu verraten und zum anderen hilft uns dieser Überraschungseffekt vielleicht später noch entscheidend! Deshalb: keine exklusiven Flüche, zauberkünstlerischen oder offensichtlich zauberstablosen Einlagen – es sei denn NATÜRLICH, es ginge um Ihr Leben oder Ihre Gegenüber hätten keine Gelegenheit, Voldemort von Ihnen zu berichten! Appui Eldredge wird eine Formwandlung umsetzen – SOLLTE diese aus bekannten Gründen nicht anhalten … keine Titel, keine Namen, verräterische Umhänge und Rangabzeichen runter!_ "  
Auf der Stelle folgten alle Anwesenden dieser Anweisung, selbst McKean montierte die Brosche vom Revers.  
„ _Zu guter Letzt … wir spielen auf Zeit, also halten Sie sie hin so gut es geht – wir brauchen im Hintergrund jede Minute!_ "  
Die Horkruxe – schoss mir durch den Kopf. Er wusste es also.  
„ _Ich werde Sie im Auge behalten und Sie vorwarnen, sollte sich etwas um Sie zusammenbrauen … aber seien Sie dennoch sehr vorsichtig und zögern Sie nicht, Amirauté McKean zu rufen, sollten Sie trotz alldem in eine lebensgefährliche Klemme geraten – er wird mit einem der Corbillat mobil sein!_ ", sagte Macaulay, er sprach damit einen seiner Leibwächter an, und McKean nickte ihm daraufhin zu als Zeichen, dass er auch das zwischen den Zeilen gesagte kapiert hatte.  
Stuhlbeine kratzten über den Boden, als sich die Runde erhob und die verbliebenen Appui bauten sich in einer Reihe hinter dem sitzen gebliebenen Amirauté auf.  
„ _Ich wünsche Ihnen alles Glück der Welt … auf das wir möglichst heil nach Jervis Bay zurückkommen … alles Gute!_ " Der Ton verschwand. „Die Etudiant bleiben bitte noch eine Minute!"  
Die älteren Auroren senkten für eine Sekunde respektvoll die Köpfe und eilten dann allesamt aus der Bibliothek. McKean lächelte in sich hinein und auch die Leibgarde warf sich im Hintergrund wissend schmunzelnde Blicke zu, während James Macaulay wartete, bis die Tür hinter dem letzten zugegangen war, ehe er anhob und ich konnte kaum glauben, was er zu seinem jüngsten einsatzfähigen Dienstgrad zu sagen hatte:  
„Ihr allererster großer Kampf …", warf er in die überschaubare Gruppe und ich glaubte, ein Lächeln zu hören. „Wie geht es Ihnen damit? Der Einsatzbefehl ist ja nun doch recht plötzlich gekommen…"  
„Plötzlich ist freundlich ausgedrückt!", murmelte einer der Etudiant amüsiert. „Vor einer Stunde war ich noch mitten in" –  
„Jessica?", grinste Macaulay tatsächlich und ich musste mir, wie die ganze Runde, hart das Lachen verkneifen – es war fast körperlich spürbar, wie die Nervosität im Raum augenblicklich nachließ. „Jaja… Aber das ist beruhigend, Jason! Es impliziert, Sie wissen, wofür Sie das hier schaffen müssen?"  
Beim Gedanken an seine Freundin oder Frau trat ein sichtlich herzerwärmtes Lächeln in Jasons Gesicht und er nickte.  
„Sich darauf zu besinnen, rate ich Ihnen allen!", sagte Macaulay und mein ganzer Bauch verkrampfte sich ob seiner warmen, aufmunternden Stimme. „Mehr als das brauchen Sie für unterwegs nicht. Verbleiben Sie nicht beim großen Ganzen! Konzentrieren sie sich auf den Gegner … aber besinnen sie sich auf sich! Suchen Sie sich eine persönliche Sache, für die sie all das hier erfolgreich und lebendig hinter sich bringen wollen! Egal wie bedeutungslos sie erscheint … spätestens, wenn es um _Ihr_ Leben und _Ihren_ Tod geht, wird sie das Einzige sein, das Sie durchhalten lässt! Egal für wie stark Sie sich in mentaler Hinsicht halten… Echte Motivation kommt _nicht_ aus dem Kopf. Auch nicht aus meinem!"  
Längst hatte ich ein Lächeln im Gesicht.  
„Wie schon gesagt, ich glaube nicht, dass die magischen Wesen oder auch die Todesser unbewältigbare Probleme machen werden – offen gestanden sind die meisten von ihnen echte Hohlbirnen…"  
Gott sei Dank war ich nicht der einzige, der lachen musste.  
„Trotzdem sind Sie natürlich aufgeregt… Aber bleiben Sie sachlich – es gibt keinen Grund, in Frage zu stellen, was Sie können und was Sie nicht können! _Ich_ weiß, was Sie können und was Voldemorts Schergen können … und mache mir keine Sorgen! Also tun Sie selbst das auch nicht! Okay? Abtreten!"  
Wow. Völlig egal, wie weise die Dinge waren, die er zu sagen hatte … allein seine ruhige, warme Aura reichte, um die ganze Truppe den Raum sichtlich ermutigt verlassen zu lassen. Auch McKean erhob sich und folgte seinen Etudiant Richtung Tür.  
„Blake!", pfiff Macaulay seinen Amirauté zurück und er wandte sich im letzten Moment um. „Fühlst du dich wohl in deiner ersten Hauptrolle?"  
Fast fielen mir die Augen raus.  
„Als Held der Stunde?", schmunzelte McKean. „Natürlich! Ich habe bloß das untrügerische Gefühl, Jay … dass sich an _mich_ nach diesem Tag keine Seele erinnern wird!"  
Ich konnte es nicht glauben. _Jay?_ Zum _Senator dieses Landes?!_  
Macaulay schmunzelte. „Ich _werde_ mich zurückziehen … die Richtlinien sind mehr oder weniger eindeutig. Aber du hast genügend Zeit mit mir verbracht, um zu dem Schluss zu kommen!", raunte er und der Subtext der Aussage kam auch bei mir an … und er jagte mir einen Schauer über den Rücken. Ich hörte die Tür zugehen – McKean war verschwunden.  
„Ich dachte, wenn schon nicht die Richtlinien, wäre doch zumindest Kanzler Devereuxs Befehl eindeutig? Sie schreiten dennoch ein, wenn Probleme auftauchen?", meldete sich Coco Sheridan plötzlich zu Wort – auch ihr war offensichtlich nicht entgangen, was er gemeint hatte.  
Nie, wenn es einen Befehl des Senatskanzlers gab … gegen eine Anweisung _seines_ Vorgesetzten doch nicht… Ich war mehr als überrascht, als seine Antwort lautete:  
„Ja", sagte er und ich riss die Brauen hoch. „Und was das angeht, sollten wir über eine Sache reden…"  
Ich runzelte die Stirn, denn er hatte plötzlich völlig anders geklungen – da hörte ich ihn disapparieren – offenbar mit ihr – auch die Garde verschwand. Und es war still.

TBC


	3. James

James

Einen Augenblick stand ich baff hinter meinem Regal und rührte mich nicht.  
Wow … wow! James Macaulay. Ein jedenfalls von hinten und seiner Akustik nach höllisch attraktiver, sympathischer, selbstbewusster Mann mit Auftreten und Ausstrahlung und einer freundlichen, warmen – wenn er wollte herzerwärmenden Stimme, die so perfekt zu ihm passte, wie ich es selten bei jemandem erlebt hatte.  
Er war mein Idol, seit Binns uns seine Geschichte erzählt hatte. Aber so hatte ich ihn mir trotzdem nicht vorgestellt. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er neben jeder beruflichen Genialität auch menschlich und optisch dermaßen den Vogel abschoss. Wie immer er auch von vorn aussehen mochte, allein seine Statur … ich hätte sie selbst gern. Er lag definitiv richtig damit, jeden Zentimeter von sich in Szene zu setzen – er war eine Augenweide.  
Ja. So war er. Ein richtig cooler, lässiger Typ. Ein gestandener Kerl mit Charme, Humor, Herz und einem Sinn dafür, seine Leute zu ermutigen. Er schien ein Chef, den man erst mal erst mal das Glück haben musste, vorgesetzt zu kriegen … ein Senator, wie ich es nie erwartet hätte und wie es mich nun doch nur in einem Sinn überraschte. Dahingehend, dass die Rufe, die ihm von Cyprus Hill aus vorausgeeilt waren, offensichtlich keine Übertreibungen waren. Dass er ihnen tatsächlich entsprach. Er _war_ (immer noch) ungewöhnlich jung, souverän, einfallsreich, ratgewandt, kühn und anders als jeder andere seines Standes. Er war nicht kühl und reserviert oder schickte seine Auroren ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste los, im Gegenteil. Er war offen und witzig und hatte sie kaum ohne sich selbst ins Feld ziehen lassen. Auch wenn das vielleicht ein Stück Kühnheit zu viel war – immerhin würden die sieben Amirauté möglicherweise mit ihm sterben – zeigte es zumindest deutlichst, wie motiviert und entschlossen er war und sein Einsatz gab seiner Truppe mit Sicherheit ein gutes Gefühl. Und mir auch.  
Er hatte mich in letzter Konsequenz nun auch persönlich beeindruckt – obwohl er arrogant wirkte, immerhin schien er eine Niederlage gar nicht in Betracht zu ziehen. Aber ich hatte nicht nur durch seine Geschichte das Gefühl, dass er Grund genug hatte, so viel auf sich zu halten. Denn er hatte an _alles_ gedacht und sein Stab lag ihm zu Füßen.  
Natürlich verhielt er sich als Vorsitzender – als derjenige, der das letzte Wort hatte – doch weil er wirklich der fachlich fundierteste zu sein schien (hatte er doch für alles eine Lösung parat gehabt), war er auch derjenige von dem seine Auroren das letzte Wort tatsächlich hören wollten. Eine Tatsache, die noch verständlicher wirkte im Hinblick darauf, dass er umgekehrt auch sie hören wollte – dass er sich nicht als unfehlbar verehren ließ und Gegenäußerungen nicht als Beleidigung auffasste, sondern sie ernst nahm. Seine Meinung war nicht entgegen jedem Einwand einbetoniert und durchgesetzt hatte er sich ausschließlich mit handfesten Argumenten.  
Aber eben weil Macaulay war, wie er war, verstand ich nun auch, warum die älteste Generation im Senat ihn spöttisch als Jungspund bezeichnete – als jungen Tupf. Als Burschen, der zwar unbestreitbar magisch und taktisch überragend war, den der Senatskanzler aber besser noch einige Zeit Amirauté hätte sein lassen sollen – den er noch länger draußen im Feld seine Hörner hätte abstoßen lassen sollen, ehe er ihn den Senat mit seinem politischen Charme beglücken ließ. Zwar stand die Mehrheit des Gremiums mit dieser Ansicht auf relativ einsamem Fuß – die (wenigen) jüngeren Senatoren waren sich mit der breiten Öffentlichkeit einig, dass der stickige Senat am dringendsten jemanden brauchte, der die Fenster aufriss. Doch die (deutlich überzähligen) älteren und viel älteren waren es, die die Fäden in den Händen hatten und letztere waren es auch gewesen, die ihn gegen Voldemort in den Jahren zuvor blockiert hatten. Ich fand es zwar unverständlich, wie man einen Senator boykottieren konnte, der faktisch gesehen nicht weniger angesehen und respektabel war als man selbst – im Gegenteil zum Teil sogar: Die meisten seiner Widersacher hatten an einer Schlacht wie Cyprus Hill nicht mal je teilgenommen, geschweige denn sie selbst geschlagen und hatten keine zwei akademischen Grade, wie er. Dennoch, ich konnte nun zumindest verstehen, warum sie ihm skeptisch gegenüber standen. Allein optisch hätte er noch Jahrzehnte Außendienst vertragen, bis er zu den anderen Senatoren in die Schublade gepasst hätte. Ebenso jung, selbstbewusst, wach, frisch und aufgeweckt wie er klang, schien er zu sein und wenn das seine gewohnte Verfassung war – jene, die er auch im Senat an den Tag legte, lag auf der Hand, warum er aneckte. Das Gremium des Weltsicherheitsrates war bekannt für sein Alter, seine Konservativität und seine Zurückhaltung und von Alter, Konservativität und Zurückhaltung war bei James Macaulay absolut nichts zu spüren.  
Nun da ich sein Wesen erlebt hatte, stand zweifelsfrei fest, dass Voldemort letztlich ein rechtliches Hindernis zur Macht verholfen hatte und es war mehr als frustrierend und ärgerlich. In der Hinsicht verstand ich, warum die hohen Auroren nun schon regelrecht erpicht darauf waren, den Kampf aufzunehmen – James Macaulay vorneweg. Mir ginge es wohl nicht anders, wäre ich jahrelang in den Startlöchern gestanden und auf eine gewisse Weise war sein Enthusiasmus tröstlich.  
Doch da war noch etwas. Etwas, das mir überhaupt nicht gefiel. Irgendetwas an ihm hatte mir das Gefühl gegeben, dass er nicht das ruhige, ungefährliche Wasser war, das er es seit seinem Antritt nach außen vorgab, zu sein – sondern dass er ein stilles, tiefes Wasser war. Und seine wahre Tiefe sollte sich noch herausstellen.

Ich riss mich aus meiner euphorischen Starre. Die Ruhe trügte – es war nur jene vor dem Sturm. Noch war es ruhig um das Schloss, gespenstisch ruhig, aber das würde nicht so bleiben. Voldemort konnte binnen Minuten hier sein – angreifen und das Schutzschild des Ordens würde nicht lange halten. Es blieb nicht viel Zeit, um noch mit Ron und Hermine zu reden. Turner würde zwar die Erstklässler als erstes in Sicherheit bringen, aber mehr als Minuten hatte ich bestimmt trotzdem nicht, um mich zu verabschieden. Ich wusste nicht, was mir blühte, wie gefährlich das Unterfangen für mich sein würde, das Macaulay vorhatte. Vielleicht würde ich sterben, auch wenn er sagte, dass ich bewacht wurde. Was stand mir bevor? Was stand mir mit Macaulay bevor?  
Am Sprint durch die Bibliothek entfaltete ich hektisch die Karte – Ron und Hermine würden höchstwahrscheinlich noch im Raum der Wünsche und daher nicht zu entdecken sein, aber um sicherzugehen... Aber was ich auf der Karte sah, brachte mein Herz zum Stillstand: Todesser – wohin das Auge reichte. Sie waren im Schloss – überall –  
Entsetzen brodelte in mir auf, als ich begriff, was der Zauber des Senators über der Bibliothek bewirkte – was er abhielt. Kaum draußen im Korridor spürte ich die Gemäuer beben – sie erzitterten unter gewaltigen Zaubern, Flüchen, Explosionen – ich roch Rauch – der Kampf war längst in vollem Gange – ich rannte los. Nur meine Gedanken rasten schneller als ich – damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Dass es so schnell gehen würde – dass die Gegner so zahlreich, die Kämpfe so gewaltig und die Situation so furchteinflößend sein würde. Nichts war so, wie ich es erwartet hatte – am wenigsten, dass mir meine beiden besten Freunde zwei Ecken vor dem Raum der Wünsche in die Arme liefen.

„RON! HERMINE!", rief ich ihnen erschrocken entgegen und riss den Tarnumhang von den Schultern. „Was – warum – seid ihr nicht im Raum der Wünsche?!"  
„Harry?! Gott sei Dank – wir haben gebetet, dich unterwegs zu finden!"  
„Wir waren drin, aber wir sind irgendwie – rausgeflogen!", blaffte Ron außer Atem. „Keine Ahnung – denkst du – Voldemort?"  
„Nein!", sagte ich schnell und stopfte den Tarnumhang in Hermines perlenbesetztes Handtäschchen zurück. „Ich weiß, was los ist! Macaulay – er lässt das Schloss durch den Geheimgang räumen! Er schützt den Raum – bestimmt!"  
„Was – Macaulay?! Langsam, Harry – was" –  
„ _Er ist hier!_ ", zischte ich und meine gegenüber wurden weiß. „Macaulay ist hier! Er selbst! Und die ganze McKean-Staffel – ich hab grade die Einsatzbesprechung von vorn bis hinten mitgehört – heimlich! Sie übernehmen ab hier!"  
„Gott sei Dank!"  
„Macaulay kommandiert selbst – er hat die Evakuierung angeordnet!"  
„Oh Mann …", hauchte Hermine und warf einen wachsamen Blick über die Schulter. „Das heißt, unser Horror ist vorbei?"  
„Naja" –  
KNALL – der Blitz eines Fluchs erhellte den Nachthimmel vor dem Fenster – wir sprangen zur Seite.  
„Hast du ihn _gesehen?_ "  
„Nur von hinten", antwortete ich Ron mit einem Seitenblick, in meiner Brust hämmerte es. „Cyprus Hill war seine Aufwärmrunde – das sage ich euch! Der Kerl ist irre!"  
„Im positiven Sinn!?"  
„Er hat die Teams auf den Einsatzort eingestellt, Schutzmaßnahmen treffen lassen – er weiß, wen er vor sich hat, aber er war völlig gelassen! Und ich glaub – nicht grundlos! Ein Team schafft die Leute raus, und die anderen – er lässt das Schloss nach dunklen Zaubern abgrasen, stellt Fallen – sämtliche seiner Medimagier hat er anrücken lassen – er hat allesamt quasi aus dem Bett hergeholt und die sind mehr als ausgeschlafen!"  
„Hä?!"  
„Die Zeitverschiebung", sagte Hermine sofort und ich bewunderte sie dafür, dass sie noch klar denken konnte. „Macaulay hat doch seinen Sitz mit der Staffel in Australien!"  
„Aber einige von McKeans Teams haben gefehlt – ich wette, dass er die auf die Horkruxe angesetzt hat!", fuhr ich eilig fort, während ich den Gang hinter den beiden ständig im Auge behielt. „Vielleicht seid ihr auch deshalb aus dem Raum geflogen – Macaulay will nicht, dass sich der Einsatz herumspricht!"  
„Du meinst also, er weiß, der Horkrux ist drin?"  
Ich nickte. „Bestimmt! Er weiß auch, dass ich einen – _besonderen Draht_ zu Voldemort habe! Deshalb will er mich hier behalten" –  
„Was?!"  
„Was – heißt das – er will dich hier behalten?!"  
„Das, was es heißt!", fauchte ich. „Er will mich als Lockvogel – für Voldemort!"  
„Dann bleiben wir auch!"  
„Das wird nicht gehen – er hat Zwangsmaßnahmen angeordnet!", sagte ich und Hermines Mund schloss sich nur langsam. „Er meint es ernst – er will niemanden hier haben! Nicht mal in der Nähe!"  
„Das gefällt mir nicht, Harry!", knurrte Hermine und sah ängstlich aus – noch mehr als ohnehin schon. „Wir haben es bis hierher zusammen geschafft – ich weiß, du bist nicht allein, wenn wir wegmüssen – aber – es gefällt mir nicht!"  
„Mir auch nicht", kopfschüttelte ich und war tatsächlich alles andere als erpicht auf einen Alleingang mit hundert Auroren. „Aber wir haben keine Wahl – sein Wort gilt jetzt! Ob wir wollen oder nicht! Ich bin nur froh, wenn ihr in Sicherheit seid!"  
„Aber was ist mit dir?"  
Wir kamen nie dazu, dieses Thema fertig zu diskutieren – Turner, im Schlepptau fünf Agenten, bog zwei Flure weiter um die Ecke.  
„Oh Gott – sie kommen schon!", entfuhr es mir erschrocken.  
Die Luft begann zu vibrieren – kurz starrten wir uns wie gelähmt an, aber wir waren uns schnell einig: Widerstand gegen die stärkste Staatsmacht war zwecklos – es würde passieren.  
„Hermine, hör zu – sie werden mich schon nicht gegen Du-weißt-wen antreten lassen!", sagte ich eilig. "Macaulay will nicht mal, dass seine Auroren ihm die Stirn bieten! Er hat sie beschworen, den Amirauté zu rufen, sollten sie auf ihn treffen!"  
„Das wundert mich nicht!", sagte Hermine und versuchte sichtlich, sich vom kommenden abzulenken. „Es heißt, Dumbledore hatte etwa Amirauté-Niveau … also…"  
„Harry, wie war Macaulay?", sprach Ron plötzlich ebenfalls sichtbar nervös aus, was ihm die ganze Zeit schon durch den Kopf zu gehen schien. „Hast du ein gutes Gefühl?"  
Ich überlegte kurz, nickte aber. „Ja", sagte ich und nickte erneut. „Ja – er hat die Lage im Griff – definitiv!"  
„Du musst dich doch nicht fürchten, ihn zu treffen, oder?", fragte er weiter und ich steckte auch die Karte in den Beutel. „Den meisten Senatoren will niemand über den Weg laufen…"  
„Ich glaube nicht! Also zumindest seinen Leuten gegenüber war er alles andere als furchteinflößend!", antwortete ich und versuchte meine Freunde so gut es ging zu beruhigen. „Er pocht nicht mal auf die Höflichkeitsregeln – sie haben weder salutiert als er gekommen ist, noch ihn im Plural angesprochen – nichts! Sie durften ihn sogar unterbrechen!"  
„Tatsächlich?"  
„Ihr werdet es nicht glauben, aber – ja – er ist cool! Er ist ein lässiger Typ, wirklich! Charmant, witzig – er hat sie ermutigt. Ich glaube, er hat das Herz am rechten Fleck! Was über ihn gesagt wird, scheint zu stimmen – er ist – ungewöhnlich jung – zumindest von hinten und er klingt so! Er war souverän – er war einfallsreich, ratgewandt. Und er lässt sie kaum ohne sich selbst ins Feld ziehen! Ich schätze, ihr braucht euch keine Sorgen zu machen!"  
Hermine und Ron atmeten auf.  
„Ich wünschte, er hätte schon früher übernehmen können", sagte Hermine und darüber waren sich alle einig.  
„Ich wünschte, ein Typ wie er wäre Zaubereiminister gewesen!", entgegnete ich. „Er hätte auf den Ratschlag des Senators gehört und den Kampf gegen Voldemort sofort aufgenommen – nicht wie Fudge! Es wäre nie so weit gekommen!"

„Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley?", rief Charles Turner schon von weitem – mir sank das Herz in die Hose.  
Langsam wandten sich die beiden um, um die sechs Anzugträger wie eine Wand auf sich zuschreiten zu sehen. „Ja…"  
„Appui Charles Turner – Weltsicherheitsrat – Sie sind festgenommen!", verkündete Turner und mir sank das Herz in die Hose – das war wesentlich mehr als nur evakuiert zu werden. „Schutzhaft – angeordnet vom britisch-australischen Vertreter! Er übernimmt die Schlacht ab hier!"  
Es brauchte weder Umhang, noch Rangabzeichen und schon gar keinen Ausweis, um ihm zu glauben. Allein, dass er die Worte in den Mund nehmen konnte, war der magische Beweis dafür, wer er war und wer ihn beauftragt hatte.  
„Kommen Sie mit!", forderte der Auror neben ihm die beiden auf und wollte mit seinem Kollegen vortreten, als Hermine ihre schauspielerischen Talente rausholte:  
„Was ist mit Harry?"  
„Amirauté McKean erwartet Sie, Harry", wandte sich Turner mit tiefer Stimme an mich und mir lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Es wurde von Moment zu Moment realer. „Wollen Sie sich verabschieden?"  
Erstaunte Blicke flogen herum. Hermine schniefte heftig, wir schlossen uns in den Arm.  
„Pass auf dich auf", flüsterte sie und über ihre Schulter wechselten Ron und ich nur einen Blick, mit dem alles gesagt war. Einen Moment schloss ich die Augen, versank in meiner besten Freundin und es gab mir mehr Mut, als ich zugeben wollte.  
„Schnell, die Zeit drängt!", bot der Appui Eile und warf einen Blick zu seinen Leuten. „Ich gehe mit den beiden – begleiten Sie Mr. Potter!"

Ein schreckliches Gefühl beschlich mich, als Turner Ron und Hermine in die Gegenrichtung winkte. Als würde ich sie nie mehr wiedersehen. Die Gegenwart meiner fünf Begleiter machte es nicht besser, denn wofür sollte Turner der Meinung sein, dass ich fünf Bodyguards brauchte, die die Zauberstäbe im Anschlag hatten?  
„Mr. Potter – bitte hier entlang!", sprach mich der Älteste der fünf, ein großer Mann mit Stupsnase und braunem Haar, ohne Umschweife an und – als hätte ich es nicht geahnt – wir schlugen den Weg zurück Richtung Bibliothek ein. „Ich bin Soutién Hawkins – ich vermute, Sie können sich zusammenreimen, weshalb Sie hier bleiben sollen?"  
Ich nickte nur – ich brachte kein Wort hervor.  
„Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen zu machen – der Amirauté beißt nicht!", fuhr Hawkins fort. „Es wird Ihnen in unserer Obhut nichts geschehen – es geht lediglich darum, Lord Voldemort bei Laune zu halten, wenn Sie so wollen!"  
Ich bebte dennoch vor Aufregung – vor allem, als er mit dem nächsten kam:  
„Nachdem Sie freilich noch nie mit dem hohen Senat konfrontiert waren, Mr. Potter – Amirauté McKean ist gewöhnlicherweise sehr umgänglich, aber bleiben Sie dennoch vorsichtig! Seien Sie nicht forsch, geschweige denn unhöflich oder frech und halten Sie sich besser einmal zu oft zurück! Lassen Sie ihn zu sich kommen und wenn es gar nicht anders geht, sprechen Sie ihn mit dem Titel an! Am besten – halten Sie sich danach, wie der Amirauté Ihnen begegnet, dann kann nichts schief laufen!"  
Ja. Dem hohen Senat – Amirauté und Senator – stand einiger Respekt zu, allein schon dafür, wie lange sie Ihren Job bereits machten. Macaulay mit seinen hundertsechsundsechzig Jahren hatte schon einiges an Durchhaltevermögen vorgelegt – auch die britisch-australischen sieben Amirauté mit vielleicht hundertdreißig. Aber auch die Auroren um mich, so jung sie waren, erschienen die Professionalität pur. Sie waren Agenten – oder am Weg dahin, aber keine klassischen Auroren mehr. Das war deutlich zu spüren.

Noch nie war mir der Weg durch das Schloss so lang vorgekommen. Ich hatte keine Angst vor dem Amirauté – McKean war mir keinesfalls unsympathisch erschienen. Aber wäre es nach mir gegangen, ich wäre runtergerannt – um denjenigen zu helfen, die Turner und sein Team noch nicht rausgebracht hatten. Obwohl ich ahnte, dass andere der McKean-Gruppen den Kampf sukzessive übernahmen und Schüler und Orden irgendwo im Schloss in Sicherheit brachten, von wo aus Turner sie rausbringen konnte. Gegen meine Natur handeln zu müssen war unerträglich – noch nie hatte ich einem Befehl so widerstandslos folgen müssen, irgendeine Möglichkeit hatte es immer gegeben, meinen Kopf durchzusetzen. Aber gegen Macaulay nicht. Es war eine Straftat – man riskierte Jahre, wenn man in einer Situation wie der jetzigen seinen Anordnungen nicht nachkam. Der Senator verstand sich in Zeiten des ausgesprochenen Notstands nicht nur als Oberbefehlshaber seines eigenen Stabs.  
Tief in Gedanken setzte ich einen Fuß vor den anderen, wie in einem Traum, und dachte nur: Es würde bald vorbei sein. Vielleicht schneller als angenommen:

Sechs Köpfe schossen herum – plötzlich schallte ein lautes Knacken von links – aus dem Flur des Verteidigungsklassenzimmers –  
„DECKUNG!"  
„ _McB!_ ", bellte Hawkins neben mir – stieß mich mit einer Kraft nach vorn, hinter der eigentlich nur Magie stecken konnte – ich flog praktisch an den nächsten drei Rüstungssockeln vorbei. Außer Treffweite der gut zwanzig Todesser, die von links kamen und gegen die nunmehr die fünf Agenten die Stäbe hoben.  
„POTTER!"  
„ER DARF NICHT ENTKOMMEN!"  
„ZUM ZIEL!"  
Das ließ ich mir nicht zwei Mal sagen. Es ging ums nackte Überleben als ich losrannte – hinter mir Knallen, berstendes Mauerwerk, Schreie. Puls pochte in meinen Schläfen – ich schlug mehrere Haken, immer in der Gewissheit, sie würden nicht lange gegen so viele Gegner ankommen. Doch der Lärm wurde nicht leiser – aber meine Schritte erschienen immer lauter, als ich immer weiter von dem Kampf weg, die Treppen hoch und außer Reichweite kam.  
Vor Anstrengung fiel ich beinah zu Boden, lehnte mich heftig gegen eine Mauer – rang nach Atem – und versuchte, mich wieder zu orientieren. Meine Füße hatten mich trotz jedem Schreck in die richtige Richtung getragen, die Bibliothek war noch vielleicht hundert Meter entfernt – ich _musste_ weiter.  
Doch ich kam nicht weit. Eine Biegung weiter lief ich in die nächste Gruppe und wusste augenblicklich – _das war's_ –  
„PROTEGO!"  
Fenrir Greybacks Fluch prallte von meinem Schild zurück, aber die restlichen sechs holten gerade erst Luft – „Expelliarmus!" – Zumindest einer von ihnen verlor seinen Zauberstab – hechtete ihm hinterher – „Impedimenta!" – ich schwang den Zauberstab – Flüche prallten zusammen – Funken stoben durch den Gang, der Boden erbebte – „BOMBARDA!" –  
KNALL – Vincent Crabbes Vater und noch ein zweiter gingen zu Boden, als Trümmer der Decke sie trafen und ich war von dem Gedanken, dass sie womöglich durch meine Hand sterben würden, eine Sekunde zu lange abgelenkt –  
„ _AVADA KEDAVRA!_ "  
Ich sah ihn nur aus dem Augenwinkel heransprinten. Chino, Hemd und Gilet wie maßgeschneidert sitzend, darunter in die Breite trainierte Schultern – mein Herz blieb stehen. James Macaulay höchst selbst warf mich hinter einen massigen Sockel und rettete mir so zweifelsfrei das Leben. Ich fuhr herum – einer der perfekt aufgekrempelten Ärmel seines blütenweißen Hemds rauchte, Blut sickerte über seinen sonnengebräunten Unterarm bis ins silberfarbene Band seiner Omega – von Angesicht zu Angesicht blickte ich nun in seine Augen … und erstarrte zu Stein.  
Die Todesser und selbst Voldemorts Präsenz verschwanden aus meinen Gedanken. Sprachlos starrte ich in sein Gesicht. Mit einem Mal fühlte ich mich unter seinem warmen Blick wie in einer eigenen kleinen Welt … beschützt, sicher, geborgen … unschuldig und nichts hinterfragend. Ich war völlig von ihm überwältigt.  
Er sah unglaublich aus. Er war so jung … sein Blick so wach und offen … nicht mal seine feine Haut sah müde aus. Nicht eine nennenswerte Linie zeichnete sich in seinem charmanten Gesicht ab … erst auf den zweiten Blick zeigten sich einige Lachfältchen rund um seine klaren, sanften Augen, die ihn aber bloß erwachsen – keinesfalls alt aussehen ließen.  
Im Herzen hatte ich vom ersten Moment an gewusst, wer er war … doch ich hatte es nicht sehen wollen, es konnte nicht wahr sein. Wie oft hatte mir meine innere Stimme schon einen Streich gespielt… Ich schüttelte den Kopf, um den Gedanken los zu werden, doch mein Blick flehte ihn nahezu an … um die einzige Antwort, die ich ertragen hätte. Und keine andere bekam ich von ihm.  
Er nickte stumm und mir versagte der Atem – sein Blick schoss hoch, als weitere Flüche den Gang entlang brausten. Seine zarte Hand drückte mich gen Erde – bedeutete mir, in Deckung zu bleiben, als er an mir vorbei in den Gang hinaus sprang – meine Knöchel knickten weg und ich sank auf den Boden.  
Den Krach hinter mir hörte ich wie durch einen dicken Schleier, ich war wie gelähmt. In meinem Kopf tauchte das Bild von James Macaulays V-Rücken aus der Bibliothek auf und außer Stande zu einem klaren Gedanken legte mein Gehirn dieses mit dem jetzigen zusammen. Langsam wandte ich mich um und sah nur wie die verbliebenen Todesser durch die Luft segelten.  
Er, die Hand noch erhoben als hätte er sie einfach mit seiner Bewegung weggefegt, hatte keine Miene verzogen. Allein der warme Ausdruck war aus seinen Augen verschwunden, so spurlos, dass ich bezweifelte, ihn je darin gesehen zu haben.  
„ _Société, alles in Ordnung!_ ", raunte er, während Voldemorts Schergen leblos von der Wand herunter zu Boden stürzten, und seine Stimme traf meine Trommelfelle – meinen ganzen Körper wie ein Donnerschlag. Sein ruhiger, klarer Bariton ließ mir alle Haare zu Berge stehen – plötzlich war mir klar, wie er geklungen hatte und es gab keinen Raum mehr für Zweifel.  
Der Bezwinger von Joce Gray … der Kommandant von Cyprus Hill … der hohe Vertreter von Großbritannien und seinen Kolonien, Irland und Australien … mit der ehrenhalben Befehlsgewalt über Italien, Neuguinea, Indien, die USA und die Karibik … James Nute Kamien Macaulay … war mein Vater.

Was immer ich mir vorgestellt hatte … was immer ich darüber gedacht hatte, wie er ausgesehen hatte … mir war nie klar gewesen wie er wirkte, welche Ausstrahlung er hatte. Allein seine Größe wirkte, nun da er hier stand und mich um fast einen Kopf überragte, wesentlich eindrucksvoller.  
„Dreh mir jetzt bloß nicht durch!", sagte er leise und wandte sich um. Mir war als hätte er geschrien, damit hatte er den Schleier über meinem Gehirn durchbrochen; ich erhob mich langsam, blinzelte ungläubig. „Alles in Ordnung?"  
Es platzte aus mir heraus: „Du lebst?!"  
„Scht!", fauchte er mit einem prüfenden Blick den Korridor hinunter. „Das ist kompliziert! Aber letztlich, ja!", sagte er als wäre er von einer Geschäftsreise zurück. „Es tut mir Leid, Harry – ich krache nur ungern so mit der Tür ins Haus" –  
„Ha!" Ich konnte es einfach nicht begreifen und ihn meinen Namen sagen zu hören war fast gleichbedeutend mit einem Schlag in die Zwölf – dass er ihn überhaupt kannte, wie eine persönliche Beleidigung. Ich starrte in seine Augen, als hoffte ich, sie würden noch eine andere Farbe als sein warmes, faszinierendes Braun annehmen. Es _musste_ einfach ein Alptraum sein!  
„Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit für irgendwelche Erklärungen! Wir müssen nur eine Sache besprechen, bevor du dir die Schlange vorknöpfst!"  
Perplex fuhr ich zurück. „Was?"  
James winkte ab. „Niemand weiß von unserer speziellen Beziehung – und es ist _überlebenswichtig_ , dass das so bleibt!"  
Er sah nicht im Mindesten angriffslustig aus, trotzdem kochte brodelnder Zorn in mir hoch.  
„Jeder Idiot sieht, dass wir verwandt sind und das können sie auch wissen!", fuhr er ruhig aber eindringlich fort und blickte beiläufig auf seinen Ärmel hinunter – der Blutstrom war verschwunden, als wäre er nie da gewesen und die Wunde glomm unheimlich unterm Hemd. „Aber mit der Tatsache, dass wir enger nicht verwandt sein könnten, verhält es sich anders! An der Geheimhaltung dieses Faktes hängt weit mehr als die Entscheidung dieser Schlacht, Harry! Deshalb, _um Gottes Willen_ , nimm den Befehl von mir als hohem Auroren an und halt die Klappe!"  
Mir stand der Mund offen. Ich konnte nicht mal denken, ich starrte zu ihm hoch – reichte ihm wohl geradeso bis zur Nase – und wollte etwas erwidern, wollte ich wirklich, doch ich brachte keinen Ton heraus – und schon bevor ich in Verlegenheit kommen konnte, etwas zu sagen, war er disappariert.

TBC


	4. Clay Harman

Clay Harman

Ich wusste nur eins, während ich durch die Gänge ging, auf der Suche nach einem Ort, der mich alles vergessen ließ: dass mir schlecht war. Ich hatte sein Gesicht wie ein Foto vor meinem geistigen Auge, als hätte es sich dort eingebrannt. Sein fruchtig-würziges Cologne saß hartnäckig in meiner Nase, wie der Geruch von faulen Eiern, und in meinem Kopf hallte jene Antwort, die nie ein anderer von James Macaulay bekommen hatte.  
Es ratterte in meinem Kopf. Ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben, ich wollte es nicht glauben. Doch so es mich im ersten Moment mit unfassbarem Glück erfüllt hatte – hatte ich mir doch Zeit meines Lebens nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als das – war ich jetzt weiß vor Zorn. Er hatte zumindest die letzten acht Jahre – seit er Senator war – _neben mir_ existiert, ohne ein Wort zu verlieren. Als er Senatoranwärter geworden und hergekommen war, war ich fünf Jahre alt gewesen und er hatte mich einfach links liegen lassen. Er hatte sich nicht für mich interessiert – obwohl er mitbekommen haben musste, wie schlimm es in meinem Leben zugegangen war – er hatte mich einfach allein gelassen. Nicht völlig vergessen, offensichtlich, aber inwieweit das nur an meiner Rolle im bestehenden staatlichen Problem lag, blieb fraglich.  
Der Gedanke, dass ich mich gerade eben einen kurzen Augenblick lang am liebsten an seine Brust geworfen hätte, ließ mich fast Abscheu und Hass empfinden und dass er wie selbstverständlich in mein Leben schneite, erzürnte mich auf eine noch nie erlebte Weise. Für ihn waren freilich hundertvierundfünfzig Jahre vergangen, bevor er hierher zurückgekommen war – er würde also mit mir so fertig sein, wie er es nur sein konnte – doch dass er dennoch nicht mal mit der Wimper gezuckt hatte, war wie ein KO-Schlag.  
Wie oft hatte ich an genau den Moment gedacht, davon geträumt, mich gefragt, wie es wäre und war jedes Mal zu dem Schluss gekommen, mein Vater würde mich als allererstes schlicht bloß in den Arm nehmen. Schließlich hatte er sich für meine Mutter und mich dem sicheren Tod entgegengestellt, er _hatte_ uns geliebt – mehr als sein eigenes Leben. Ich war überzeugt gewesen, er wäre glücklich gewesen, mich zu sehen – dass er ein Treffen kaum hätte erwarten können und entsprechend dem reagiert hätte. Doch nun hatte ich mich einem Mann gegenüber gesehen, der zwar aussah, wie mein Vater – nicht im mindesten so, wie ich ihn mir vorgestellt hatte, aber dennoch wie mein Vater – der sich aber nicht weniger wie mein Vater hätte verhalten können.  
Ich hatte immer gehofft, dass mich meine Eltern eines Tages in den Arm schließen würden. Doch jetzt war von einer Sekunde zur nächsten klar geworden, dass zumindest meinem Vater daran gar nichts lag. Dass ich ihn verloren hatte war schon schlimm genug. Doch dass es offenbar wirklich endgültig war – dass es nicht die leiseste Hoffnung auf ihn zu geben schien, nicht mal im Tod, tat weh als hätte ich ihn ein zweites Mal verloren. Die Erkenntnis und der Schock darüber, dass ich ihm nicht wichtiger war als sein Einsatz hier jagten die Splitter meines Herzens wie Schrapnelle durch meinen Brustkorb – obwohl ich wusste, dass es nicht an mir lag, sondern daran was er erlebt und durchgemacht hatte.  
Der Fall läge völlig anders, wäre er heute nicht Senator. Er hatte Schlachten und Kriege gesehen und diese Dinge konnten sein Herz mit Leichtigkeit zerstört haben. Doch mir war gleichzeitig auch klar, das hatten sie nicht: Er machte sich so viele Gedanken um seine Auroren, war so herzlich und besorgt ihnen gegenüber gewesen… Der unbestreitbar schöne Klang seines aufmunternden, ermutigenden Lächelns war wie ein Donner in meinem Kopf – und das verstörte mich umso mehr. Es war spürbar gewesen, dass das keine Masche gewesen war – auch sein Ruf sprach nicht dafür – er hatte nicht Theater gespielt. Doch warum war er dann zu mir so anders gewesen? So kurz angebunden und nüchtern ¬– ein Befehl und fertig. Er könnte doch er selbst sein und anderweitig klar machen, dass er sich nicht länger als Vater sah – das wäre allemal leichter zu verkraften als der Auftritt gerade.  
Ich konnte mir keinen Reim auf all das machen, in meiner Aufwühlung schon gar nicht und obwohl die Bitte, es nicht zu tun, vom Senator dieses Landes gekommen war, hielt mich einzig meine Wut davon ab meinen Aufruhr in die Welt zu schreien. Ich war fast sicher, dass sich mein Magen umdrehen würde, sobald ich es aussprach. Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper und in meinem Hals saß ein Knoten von der Größe eines Klatschers. Warum, Dad? Erschöpft ließ ich mich auf die Treppe zum Turm sinken. Dad, warum? Was haben all diese Jahre mit dir gemacht? Du hast mich doch geliebt, oder?  
Mit jedem Gedanken wurde es schlimmer. James hatte sich vollen Bewusstseins aus meinem Leben rausgehalten. Er hatte mich hängen lassen, er hatte _Sirius_ hängen lassen – _er_ hatte PETTIGREW frei rumlaufen lassen. _ER_. Plötzlich war ich nicht bloß wütend auf ihn, sondern auch auf Sirius und Remus. James war im tiefsten Inneren also doch der Mistkerl, als den ich ihn im Denkarium kennengelernt hatte. Rausgewachsen … pff! Schlimmer! Angestrengt versuchte ich den Gedanken abzuschütteln – _anderthalb Jahrhunderte_. Er hatte anderthalb Jahrhunderte lang ein anderes Leben geführt und so wenig ich ahnen konnte, was in dieser Zeit mit ihm passiert war, konnte ich doch zumindest verstehen, dass er das Thema Sohn abgeschlossen hatte. Aber abgehakt?

„DIE SCHLACHT IST IN VOLLEM GANGE UND DU RAUSCHT OHNE JEDEN LEIBWÄCHTER AB WIE EIN SCHNAUBENDER STIER! WAS WAR DAS FÜR DICH, JAMES? MORGENSPORT?! BIST DU VERRÜCKT GEWORDEN?! HAST DU SIE NOCH ALLE?! FEHLT DIR NOCH KAFFEE ODER WAS?! WILLST DU MIR EINEN HERZANFALL VERPASSEN – WOFÜR WAR DAS GUT, JAY?! WAS ZUM TEUFEL HAT DICH GERITTEN, DU" –  
„Rick", unterbrach James seinen tobenden Sicherheitschef bedrohlich leise, aber mit geduldiger Miene. „Begreif erst, um wen es gegangen ist, bevor du dir die Mühe machst, mich zu fragen, was mich geritten hat."  
Jedes weitere Wort blieb dem Amirauté im Hals stecken. Er folgte James´ schönen, haselnussbraunen Augen auf die große Karte am Tisch, auf den Punkt mit der Beschriftung „Harry James Potter", der sich gerade eine Treppe hochbewegte und verstand schneller als ihm lieb war.  
Rick McMenamin war ein großer, durchtrainierter Mann Ende dreißig mit kurzem, hellbraunem Pferdeschwanz und Nerven wie Drahtseilen, aber nun wurde selbst er weiß. „Oh mein Gott", entwich es ihm und war nicht mal mehr ein bisschen wütend.  
„Ja." James warf einen bedrückten Blick durch die menschenleere Bibliothek und seine sonst so ruhige Stimme zitterte. „Was hätte ich tun sollen, Rick? Ich habe es im letzten Moment gesehen – es war keine Zeit!"  
„Ich weiß!", nickte der Kommandeur der Leibgarde eilig und legte seinem Schützling die Hände auf die Schultern. „Ich weiß, du konntest nicht anders! Ich wusste immer, dass du dich für ihn entscheiden würdest - und ich mich mit dir!"  
„Jetzt gilt nur noch eins … cool bleiben", sagte James leise, die Worte und der feste Blick seines alten Freundes brachte ihn runter – ebenso wie umgekehrt seiner den Amirauté.  
„Noch hält der Schutz!", nickte der, aber seine Gelassenheit war nur gespielt. „Vielleicht bleibt es so."  
„Ich war gerade Senator da unten …", raunte James, seine gewohnte Stimme war zurück, aber er sah aus, als hätte ihm jemand den Arm die Kehle runtergesteckt und sein Herz einmal um seine eigene Achse gedreht. „Natürlich hält er noch! Aber sobald sie herausfinden, dass ich sein Du-weißt-schon-was _bin_ … ist es aus."  
„Es bräuchte einiges, damit sie _das_ rausfinden, Jay – du weißt das!", schärfte Rick ihm ein und konnte die Ruhe seines Chefs kaum fassen. Er selbst an seiner Stelle hätte sämtliche Nerven verloren – immerhin stand jetzt sein Leben auf dem Spiel. „Wir beide wissen, was der Schutz bisher schon an Gefühlen vertuscht hat – denk an den Abend, als Voldemort zurückkam!"  
„Rick, das war etwas anderes – der Kleine weiß es jetzt!", entgegnete der junge Vater und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Ricks Miene verfinsterte sich. „Heute stehe ich ihm gegenüber!"  
Der Amirauté schluckte heftig und sagte nichts.  
„Ich werde mein Bestes tun …", sagte James, sichtlich traurig, aber gefasst, „damit es nicht rauskommt. Ich meine, ich kann ihm schlecht aus dem Weg gehen, also … werde ich ihm gegenüber so viel Senator wie möglich sein. Aber garantieren kann ich nichts. Allein ihm gerade in die Augen zu sehen, war…" Seine Stimme versagte. „Ich dachte nur … _schnapp ihn dir!_ "  
Unbeschreiblicher Schmerz spiegelte sich in den Augen seines Gegenübers, stumm schloss Rick seinen besten Freund in den Arm.  
„Das Gefühl war so enorm … ich dachte, ich würde mich umdrehen, und …", James schüttelte über Ricks Schulter den Kopf, „ich dachte, weiter käme ich nicht."  
Rick hielt ihn fest und sagte immer noch nichts – es gab nichts, was den Schwarzhaarigen hätte trösten können. Höchstens etwas, das ihn ablenken konnte:  
 _„SENATOR MACAULAY!"_  
Die beiden höchsten Auroren fuhren auseinander – James hörte seinen Etudiant nach ihm schreien und funktionierte sofort. Er fragte sich nicht mal, welcher Grad von Schlamassel ihn erwarten würde. Er hatte den Kampf, in den Hawkins und der Rest von Harrys Eskorte geraten war, auf seiner Karte gesehen und geahnt, es würde nicht glimpflich ausgehen.  
Senator und Sicherheitschef wechselten einen Blick. „Diesmal mit Garde?!", raunte Rick mahnend und –  
 _Plopp_

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen hechtete ich hinter eine Rüstung, als ich abbog und bemerkte, wohin mich meine ziellosen Schritte getragen hatten. Zurück zum Ort des Geschehens, von wo ich losgerannt und Greyback und letztlich James in die Arme gelaufen war.  
Der Kampf, der stattgefunden hatte, war vorbei und offensichtlich mehr wüst gewesen, es herrschte das reinste Chaos:  
Rauchschwaden hingen in der Luft, die Wand zum Klassenzimmer war eingestürzt, überall lagen Körper, unmöglich zu sagen ob lebendig oder tot – fast drehte sich mir der Magen um. Zwei oder drei Auroren – offensichtlich war einige Verstärkung dazugekommen – rappelten sich gerade mit Hilfe ihrer Kollegen vom Boden hoch, ich sah einige Todesser, darunter Callaghan und McNair, in blau schimmernden Fesseln und zitternd vor Angst an der Wand kauern, während andere, ohnmächtige, soeben erst festgemacht wurden – da entdeckte ich etwas, das mir alles Blut aus dem Kopf weichen ließ: Mittendrin, umringt von gut einem Dutzend seiner Leibwächter, kniete der Senator am Boden – James – mit drei anderen über einem Schwerstverletzten.  
„Clay, hören Sie mich noch?", rief er gerade – angespannt, aber ruhig – und rubbelte dem blutjungen Auroren fest mit den Fingerknöcheln über das Brustbein. „Clay! Bleiben Sie wach! Stark bleiben – sehen Sie mich an!"  
Es war ein entsetzlicher Anblick. Ein See aus Blut breitete sich auf dem Boden aus und sechs Hände leuchteten über dem Unterarm des Auroren, der nur noch an einigen Muskelsträngen am Körper hing – zwei weitere strahlten hell wie Halogenspots und ihre Heilkraft schien keine direkte Konzentration auf die Wunde zu brauchen, um zu wirken.  
„Clay! Kommen Sie zu sich – konzentrieren Sie sich!", sagte ihr Besitzer mit starker Stimme, den Blick fest in die verzweifelten Augen seines Auroren gerichtet und er berührte ihn so tröstend, wie ich es kaum fassen konnte. „Alles wird gut – keine Panik! Wir kriegen Sie hin!"  
Es war fast unglaublich – ich konnte absolut nicht verstehen, wie das gehen sollte – die anderen drei sahen aus, als würden sie jeden Moment nervlich aussteigen – aber ob seiner Fassung kam ich nicht umhin, James zu glauben. Er hatte nicht mal seine glatte Stirn in Falten gelegt.  
Plötzlich apparierten Hand in Hand zwei Auroren – einer von ihnen hatte eine dunkle Tasche dabei und hechtete direkt zu Boden.  
„Soutién Harman, der OP wartet schon – wir haben Sie in null Komma nichts am Tisch!", sagte er beruhigend, doch Clay Harman reagierte auf ihn überhaupt nicht.  
„Durchatmen, Junge – keine Angst!", redete James unbeirrt weiter, mit so warmer Miene, dass sich meine Eingeweide verknoteten. _Dad, warum?_ „Sie haben Schmerzen – das weiß ich! Wir tun gleich was dagegen!"  
Erst jetzt sah er zu dem Medimagier auf, der bereits eilig das erste Notfallequipment hervorkramte. „Geben Sie die Druckmanschette her – na los!", befahl er ihm gegenüber wesentlich angespannter, riss ihm die gezückte Manschette aus der Hand, damit er sich einer anderen Maßnahme zuwenden konnte, und montierte sie blitzartig um Harmans blutenden Arm, den bislang ein vierter Auror zusammengedrückt hatte – die Blutung ließ etwas nach. „Nate – anziehen!"  
Sofort sprang der Corbillat hinzu, während James sich wieder dem Verwundeten zuwandte, und mit jedem Bisschen, das der Oberarm noch mehr komprimiert wurde, blutete es weniger.  
„Clay, sehen Sie mich an! Es sind Minuten bis in den Ostflügel – beißen Sie durch!", sagte James eindringlich – wie ein Licht im Dunklen und mit den Händen an seinem Kopf und Brustkorb. „Wir schaffen es – ich lasse Sie nicht sterben!"  
„Das sind bestimmt schon über zwei Liter – nehmen Sie die Kupitalvene!", sagte der Medimagier mit einem Blick über die Blutlache und jagte Harman unterdessen mit geübten Händen eine ekelhafte Nadel in den Hals.  
James sah augenblicklich verstimmt aus, aber nicht, weil er einen Befehl bekommen hatte – er zögerte nicht einen Pulsschlag. Er ließ Harmans Nacken nicht los, obwohl er sich dann einfacher über seinen Kopf hinweg hätte recken können, und zog auf den ersten Griff eine weitere zugeschweißte Nadel aus dem Notfallkoffer.  
„Clay, bleiben Sie bei mir! Sie können schlappmachen, wenn Sie stabil sind!"  
Es war kaum zu fassen, dass er sich offensichtlich lieber auf den Auroren selbst konzentriert hätte – aber er riss ihm den linken Ärmel hoch und die Verpackung flog in hohem Bogen.  
„Warum kommen Sie überhaupt allein, Dave?", machte er seinem Ärger auf Harmans Ellenbogen konzentriert Luft und traf die Vene mit ruhigen Händen tatsächlich auf den ersten Stich. Für eine Sekunde sah er hoch. „Brauche keine Antwort!"  
Dave hatte inzwischen drei verschiedene Medikamente durch den Zugang am Hals gespritzt und schloss nun einen Beutel mit einer durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit an. Er streckte die Hand damit in die Höhe. „Hier – halten Sie das!"  
Der Société hinter ihm nahm ihm sofort den Beutel aus der Hand. Es war auffällig, dass die älteren Corbillat offenkundig schon mehr Verletzungen diesen Ausmaßes gesehen hatten – im Gegensatz zu den drei anderen Auroren, die Harman ihre Heilkraft reinpumpten, wirkten sie geradezu entspannt.  
Clay Harman hielt sich nur mit Müh und Not wach. Immer wieder wurden ihm die Lider schwer und riss er kurz darauf die Augen auf, als hätte er das grausame Gefühl, sie blieben sonst für immer geschlossen.  
„Also _ist_ Voldemort ausgemacht worden?", fragte Dave und hielt James einen Kunststoffbeutel mit – offensichtlich – Blut hin. „Sind Sie sicher, dass er B positiv hat?!"  
„Ja!", sagte James eindringlich, aber er fauchte nicht – obwohl es in der Hektik durchaus verständlich gewesen wäre – und er und Dave schlossen Harman gleich an mehrere Blutkonserven an, die ein weiterer Leibwächter in die Höhe hielt. „Und Voldemort steht vor den Toren, ja!"  
Mir sank das Herz in die Knie und tiefer, als James sich wieder Clay zuwandte. Während Dave sich und seine Kraft nun auf den verletzten Arm konzentrierte, um die Blutung endgültig in den Griff zu bekommen, legte er ihm die Hand an die Flanke und wischte ihm wirklich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.  
„Clay, Sie kriegen jetzt mehr Blut rein, als sie verlieren – es wird nicht mehr schlimmer!", sagte James und jetzt war ich absolut sicher, dass die Wärme in seinem Gesicht nicht geschauspielert war. „Wir haben Sie jetzt im Griff, die Blutung steht so gut wie!"  
Man musste kein Hellseher sein, um zu merken, dass James sehr genau wusste, was in Clay Harman vorging. Er redete ihm tatsächlich seine Ängste aus und das unglaublicherweise erfolgreich – obwohl es in Anbetracht seiner ruhigen, warmen Worte und seiner (ich konnte es kaum denken) Zuwendung ganz und gar nicht unglaublich war. Clay Harman starrte in seine sanften Augen und schien den Schrecken seiner Lage mit jedem Wort mehr zu vergessen.  
„Ich weiß, Sie werden müder, aber das ist jetzt kein schlechtes Zeichen mehr – es sind die Analgetika … Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen zu machen, wenn Sie nicht mehr können! Ich bleibe bei Ihnen… Okay?"  
Ich ertrug den Anblick nicht. Ein hysterischer Troll hätte sich unter diesem Menschen beruhigt, mir stieg die Galle auf. James, warum?  
„Wir narkotisieren Sie jetzt an Ort und Stelle und wenn Sie aufwachen, sehen wir uns wieder … Ehrenwort!"  
Clay Harman schaffte ein Nicken, bevor die nächste Dosis schlagartig zu wirken anfing – er schlief ein, kaum dass der Medimagier die Spritze weggelegt hatte. James sah zu den anderen drei Heilern auf, ohne ihn loszulassen – als wüsste er, er spürte ihn noch.  
„Gehen Sie kotzen, TJ!", bemühte er sich mit urteilsfreier Miene sichtlich absichtlich um keine standesgemäße Formulierung und Angesprochener ließ es sich nicht zwei Mal sagen.  
Ich schluckte und James streckte nun die strahlenden Handflächen über Harmans Arm aus. Selbst die letzte Blutung versiegte, während Dave ihm nicht hektisch, aber rasch einen ekligen Spatel die Kehle runterschob und dem hinterher einen Kunststoffschlauch.  
„Ich kann es nur immer wieder sagen, Senator Macaulay …", raunte er und stöpselte einen blauen Ballon an den Schlauch, um ihn zu beatmen. „Ich werde niemals begreifen, warum _Ihr_ nicht Medimagier geworden seid!"  
„Ich kann es nur immer wieder sagen, Appui Stanton …", sagte James, nahm ihm den Ballon ab und schmunzelte. „Weil mir der Kampf hinter der Front nicht liegt! Und wenn du diesen Monat noch einen Plural rauslässt, knallt's!"  
Bald würde ich knallen. Dave Stanton lachte schallend und auch die Corbillat mussten kichern, denn sein letzter Satz war mehr als ein Witz gewesen.  
„Es ist bereits Mai, James – damit hab ich noch weitere drei frei, bevor du mich wegen Befehlsverweigerung verknacken kannst!", grinste Dave und James rollte genervt, aber sichtbar amüsiert die großen Augen, bevor er seinen Blick traf und mit ihm, Harman und sämtlichen Société disapparierte.

TBC


	5. Ian Barrymore

Ian Barrymore

Ich hatte nicht mal mehr Worte dafür.  
Er wirkte wirklich – und es war der schmerzhafteste Gedanke seit ich denken konnte – wie der liebevollste Mensch, der mir je begegnet war. Was war das? War es er als bloßer Chef – als Taktiker? Warum sonst nur zu allen anderen?  
Ich zitterte vor Zorn – ich wollte nicht mal mehr _heißen_ wie er. Aber an James konnte ich ihn nicht auslassen. Seine Bodyguards hätten bestimmt einiges dagegen, wenn ich ihm den Schädel einschlagen würde. Also besann ich mich auf den Ursprung des gesamten Schlamassels: Voldemort.  
Beim ersten Gedanken daran, dass James die Schlange erwähnt hatte, fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen: Sie war der letzte Horkrux. Ich hatte durch ihre Augen gesehen, als sie Arthur Weasley attackiert hatte – ebenso wie schon durch Voldemorts. Sie musste es sein und es war ebenso genial von Voldemort wie fatal für seine Gegner. In meiner Jackentasche spürte ich den Basiliskenzahn, den Hermine mir im letzten Moment zugesteckt hatte und beschloss, meine Anwesenheit inn James´ Reichweite so kurz wie möglich zu halten. Nicht, dass er den Eindruck erweckt hätte, er würde sie sich längerfristig wünschen. Also lehnte ich mich gegen die Wand und ließ den Geist ausschweifen.

Kaum eine Viertelstunde nachdem sie Clay Harman auf die Notfallaufnahme verfrachtet hatten, war der junge Auror im OP. Er wurde versorgt vom Gefäßspezialisten Roger Leaf, der ihm provisorisch den Arm annähen und ihn anschließend festheilen würde. Nicht alle Arten von Gewebe reagierten auf die Heilkraft der hohen Auroren gleich und mussten daher auf andere Weise vorher präpariert werden, ehe die Heilung klappte. Nur der Amirauté, Lex Agnew, und der Senator waren im Stande (wenn es auch unverhältnismäßig kräfteraubend war), jede Art von Verletzung ohne Vorarbeit zu kitten. Und der Senator apparierte soeben zurück in die Bibliothek.  
„Schick!", kommentierte der dort anwesende Sicherheitschef.  
„Ich werde mich hüten, meine Amtszeit nicht stilgerecht zu beenden!", entgegnete James, obwohl er in der Zwischenzeit wieder mehr Mut gefasst hatte und fing sich einen mordlüsternen Blick ein. Tatsächlich hatte er sich umgezogen und steckte jetzt in einer neuen lässig-eleganten Kombination aus tief sitzender Slim-Chino in schwarz, dazugehörigem Gilet und camelfarbenem, schwerem Gehrock, und seinen Seidenschal von vorhin hatte er gegen eine Krawatte mit fingerbreiten, schrägen, schwarzen und weißen Streifen getauscht.  
„Hast du dich beruhigt?", fragte Rick leise als James sich in seinen Chefsessel am Kopf des Tisches fallen ließ.  
„Nein", antwortete er tonlos und sein Sicherheitschef hätte ihm auch nichts anderes geglaubt. James warf einen besorgten Blick über die Karte. „Alles in Ordnung?"  
Rick nickte. „Die Todesser machen sich ziemlich schlecht. Und er ist immer noch auf seinem Spaziergang", sagte er und sah auf. „Er hat dir bei der Heilung über die Schulter gesehen. Wir sollten ihn besser zu Blake schaffen lassen…"  
James erwiderte den Blick angespannt und atmete ein. „Er kocht", stellte er knapp fest und schüttelte seine Uhr unter der weißen Manschette hervor. „Es hätte keinen Sinn, ihn dazuzuholen, bevor er sich nicht abgeregt hat – er ist mit Abstand zu stur!"  
Rick knackte mit den Fingerknöcheln. „Der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm …", murmelte er in seinen Spitzbart.  
„Allerdings, seine Mutter war diesbezüglich _unmöglich_!", raunte James mit einer gehörigen Portion Sarkasmus – natürlich hatte er den (durchaus nicht böse gemeinten) Seitenhieb verstanden. Doch sein leichtes Lächeln erstarb schnell wieder; er atmete durch. „Ich weiß, er flippt. Aber ich muss mit ihm reden – auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass er vielleicht etwas einschlägiges ausspricht! Sonst" –  
„Bist du wahnsinnig?" Rick fuhr auf. „Noch gibt es weit und breit keinen Beweis – willst du einen liefern?!"  
„Nein", antwortete James ruhig. „Nur, ich fürchte, dass sie in der Lage auch dann einen Beweis finden werden, wenn ich sie belasse, wie sie ist! Der Junge dreht durch, Rick – es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie spannen, weshalb!"  
Die moosfarbenen Augen des Amirauté wurden dunkler.  
„Vielleicht liefert er einen Beweis – vielleicht auch nicht! Feststeht jedenfalls, dass wir ihn runterholen müssen. Und ein Wort mit ihm zu wechseln ist immer noch risikoloser, als ihm eine Ausgabe der Senatsverfassung vor die Füße zu werfen und zu hoffen, dass er die Seite mit dem Lesezeichen aufschlägt!", fuhr James entschlossen fort. „Wer weiß – womöglich geht es auch gar nicht um ihn oder darum, was die Tatsachen sind! Womöglich geht es ihnen ausschließlich um mich – und darum, ob ich meinen Job machen kann. Und den mache ich definitiv falsch, wenn ich nicht dafür Sorge trage, dass _er_ als Schlüssel gegen Voldemort kooperiert!"

Ich konnte mir nicht erklären warum, aber ich war nicht im Stande Voldemort zu finden. Es war schlecht, mehr als schlecht. Schlimmstenfalls war er hinter die Verbindung gekommen und hatte sich hinter einiger Okklumentik verschanzt. Oder war es James? Er hatte bestimmt einige Zauber um das Schloss ziehen lassen… War es Absicht gewesen, Voldemort von mir abzuschirmen? Aber welchen Sinn sollte das haben? Vorhin hatte er gesagt, er stünde _vor_ den Toren … vielleicht wollte er ihn erst über der Schwelle und innerhalb der Appariersperre haben, ehe jemand auf Konfrontationskurs gehen konnte. Wenn ja, wäre das ziemlich genial. Und ich hasste mich für den Gedanken – ich hasste _ihn_ dafür.  
Dann würde eben das Diadem meine Raserei abkriegen. Es existierte noch, ich hatte nichts gespürt, das mich vom Gegenteil überzeugen würde. Entschlossen machte ich kehrt, erneut mit einem altbekannten Ziel: Dem Raum der Wünsche.  
Ich verfluchte mich dafür, dass ich die Karte in Hermines Tasche gesteckt hatte – was hatte mich nur geritten?! Doch ich begegnete keiner Seele, im Gegenteil: Je näher ich dem siebten Stock kam, desto leiser wurden die stetigen Geräusche des Kampfes tiefer unten im Schloss. Es sah schwer danach aus, dass die hohen Auroren den Auftrag hatten, jegliche Feinde von hier oben fernzuhalten. Ich verdrängte die Vorstellung – ich wollte nicht finden, dass er gut war – sonst würde ich auch noch stolz auf ihn – ich wollte jede gutaussehende Zelle von ihm verabsch–

Ich konnte nicht mal mehr hinter den Wandteppich von Barnabas dem Bekloppten hechten, obwohl ich es vorgehabt hatte – aber es war zu spät dafür. Direkt vor dem Da-und-Fort-Raum, neben einem einzelnen Auror stand derjenige, den ich am wenigsten und am meisten von allen treffen wollte: James. Und er hatte meinen Blick schon aufgefangen. Gerade hatte er noch seinem (leicht) verletzten Schützling gut zugeredet, aber seine sympathische Miene versteinerte sich als er mich sah. Just in dem Moment verschwand der tiefe Schnitt am Unterarm des Agenten und zu seinen dankenden Worten kam er nicht.  
„Vergessen Sie es, Ian", sagte James nur und als der Auror sich auf den Weg machte, fühlte ich mich mit Hut plötzlich drei Zentimeter groß.  
James sah ihm kurz nach und das Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals. Er hatte sich umgezogen – es war die Hölle für mich, er sah klasse aus – offenbar kommandierte er ungern mit Blutflecken und das neue (ebenso perfekte) Outfit saß mindestens so gut wie das alte.  
„Sollen wir reden?", riss er mich aus meinem Schock und beförderte mich geradewegs in den nächsten.  
Ich starrte ihn kurz einfach an. Es war wie ein Traum und es wurde nicht wahrer. Mein Vater… Er war mein Vater. Ich war ihm wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten … aber er wirkte so völlig anders als ich. Er trug keine Brille. Seine Wangen waren voller, rosiger. Seine Mundwinkel höher. Seine schmale Nase länger und beinah unmerklich gerader. Die Züge männlicher – natürlich. Das rabenschwarze Haar in leichten Wellen, kaum störrisch. Die einzelnen Unterschiede waren klein, aber sie machten einen großen aus. Er war restlos attraktiver als ich. Zweifelsohne, wenn ich in meinen Körper die gleiche Arbeit reinstecken und noch eine Zeit auf einen höheren Testosteronspiegel warten würde, hätte ich dieselben Schultern und den Waschbrettbauch auch, schließlich _steckte_ unter seiner trainierten Muskulatur derselbe Körperbau. Aber daran, dass ich kaum eins siebzig war und er über eins fünfundachtzig sein musste, änderte auch das nichts. Genauso wenig wie daran, dass sein Auftreten (ob schick angezogen oder nicht) unglaublich, er selbstbewusst und selbstsicher war – dass selbst seine Frisur saß!  
Nichts änderte irgendetwas.  
„Ich wüsste nicht, worüber", hörte ich mich sagen und sein neutraler Blick, der meinem traurigen ohne zu zucken standhielt, fühlte sich an wie ein Nagel auf Schiefer.  
„Darüber, warum wir hier sind. Wenn schon nicht über dich und mich", entgegnete er ruhig und ich war froh, dass er sich nicht vom Fleck rührte. Allein seine Gegenwart und seine Stimme taten weh genug. Auch ohne dass er einen Schritt auf mich zumachte.  
„Voldemort?" Ich klang höher als sonst. „Du brauchst mich für ihn", stellte ich fest und er nickte.  
„Harry …", kurz überlegte er und die Spannung in meiner Brust wurde noch größer. „Ich brauche dir die Umstände zwischen dir und Voldemort nicht zu erklären. Du kennst sie besser als ich. In letzter Konsequenz wird er nur deinetwegen aus seinem Versteck kommen … wo er es sich auch immer einrichten wird. Und bis dahin… Du spürst die Horkruxe am zuverlässigsten auf. Auch wenn wir das Diadem mittlerweile haben … Voldemorts Schlange fehlt noch."  
„Warum sagst du mir das?", fragte ich und war in seiner Gegenwart schlicht nicht fähig, meinen Zorn rauszukehren. Ich war zu überwältigt, er war ... Wahnsinn.  
„Es ist dein Kampf", antwortete er als wäre es selbstverständlich. „Ich bin nicht hier, um dich davon abzuhalten, zu beenden, was du angefangen hast. Ich bin hier, um zu helfen."  
„Ausgerechnet jetzt?", raunte ich und hätte ich über meinen Körper die kleinste Kontrolle gehabt, hätte ich ihn angebrüllt.  
„Die Autorisierung kam nicht eher", meinte er und sein Bedauern war echt. „ _Ich_ hätte mich eher eingeschaltet. Viel eher."  
Die Autorisierung… „Natürlich", knurrte ich. Darum ging es also.  
„Hör zu, ich hab nichts dagegen, wenn du mich vergessen willst – _den_ Gedächtniszauber kannst du haben!", sagte er plötzlich energischer. „Aber es hätte keinen Sinn, ihn auszusprechen, bevor die Geschichte mit Voldemort nicht erledigt ist. Und sie ist umso schneller vorbei, wenn du mit mir arbeitest – wir kommen uns so oder so in die Quere!"  
„Ich soll also alles vergessen?", sagte ich so dumpf wie möglich, um das Zittern meiner Stimme zu unterdrücken. „Einen Job machen? Ein Held und ein Kerl sein? Es _dir_ nachtun sozusagen?" Mein Ton war spöttisch, langsam taute ich auf. „Du stößt mich vor den Kopf – tauchst hier auf, als wäre es das normalste der Welt und erwartest noch, dass ich mitarbeite?!"  
Viele Reaktionen hätte ich erwartet. Seine nicht.  
„Ich nehme jeden Vorwurf zur Kenntnis. _Sohnemann_. Aber wenn du eine Entschuldigung von mir erwartest, muss ich dich enttäuschen. Mein Entschluss tut mir nicht Leid!", stellte er klar und – _Plopp_ – ließ mich einfach stehen.

TBC


	6. Rick

Rick McMenamin

Ich wusste nicht, was zuerst kommen würde: Wutausbruch, Heulkrampf oder Ohnmacht. Ich stand da wie ein begossener Pudel und schaffte es nicht, mich zu bewegen. James hatte nur so wenige Sätze gesagt, aber sie zu verarbeiten brauchte lange. Er schien fertig mit mir. Fertig mit seinem alten Leben.  
Ich hatte als Baby meinen Vater verloren und das war entsetzlich. Aber jetzt wusste ich, dass es ihn überhaupt nicht mehr gab. Dass ich nirgendwo einen Vater hatte. Und es riss mir die Eingeweide aus. _Mein Dad existierte nicht mehr_. Ich hätte am liebsten das Schloss in Trümmer geflucht und ihn mit dazu – doch konnte ich ihn dafür hassen? War es seine Schuld?  
Plötzlich fragte ich mich, wie es mir ergangen wäre, wäre _ich_ in jener Lage gesteckt, in die er seinerzeit geraten war. Ich brauchte _irgendeine_ Erklärung oder einen plausiblen Gedanken, etwas, das den Schrecken der Situation wenigstens ein wenig erträglicher machen konnte… Wie hätte _ich_ reagiert, wenn _meine_ Frau ermordet worden wäre und _ich_ vor der Entscheidung gestanden wäre, ihr zu folgen oder hoher Auror zu werden – und das alles im Wissen um mein Kind, von dem ich wusste (oder wenigstens davon ausgehen musste), dass ich es nie mehr wiedersehen würde.  
Es musste ihn traumatisiert haben … genug, um alles von sich zu schieben? So weit von sich, dass er nichts, aber schon gar nichts, davon wissen wollte? Mit etwas, das ihm sein Leben bedeutet hätte, wäre er doch nicht so verfahren? Er hätte mich doch nicht hängen lassen … uns alle … oder doch?  
Konnte man so gutherzig sein und gleichzeitig das eigene Kind vergessen – emotional vergessen? Auch, wenn man es zweifelsohne geliebt hatte? Konnte man so damit abschließen, dass nicht mal nach zwölf Jahren in seiner unmittelbaren Gegenwart (und wenn man es traf) irgendetwas hochkam? Ging das? In hundertsechsundsechzig Jahren? Konnte man es derart aus dem eigenen Leben ausschließen, dass auch Menschen, die man jahrzehntelang kannte und mit denen man engstens zusammenarbeitete, mit denen man teilweise sogar befreundet war (Blake McKean und er waren schließlich kaum umsonst per Jay), nichts wussten? Und nichts wissen durften?  
Aber war es James selbst, der um keinen Preis wollte, dass es jemand erfuhr? Oder steckte doch mehr dahinter? Ihm als Senator konnte die Meinung von anderen zu seinem Privatleben schließlich herzlich egal sein – er war _ernannt_. Er hing von keiner Wählerschaft ab und konnte seines Amtes auch nicht ohne weiteres enthoben werden. Ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass es einen dienstlichen Grund hatte. Womöglich hing es sogar damit zusammen, dass seine Identität nicht ans Licht kommen sollte. Es musste irgendeinen Widersacher geben, der ihm mit dieser Information ernsthaft auf die Pelle rücken könnte.  
Nichts desto trotz (und ich riss mich mit Gewalt aus meinem Anfall von Verständnis) konnte er von Glück reden, nicht als Hirschragout zu enden. Hundertsiebzig Jahre hin, Trauma her – schon aus Prinzip erwartete ich mehr von ihm, als das, was er ablieferte.  
Seine Entscheidung (und es konnte kaum eine Diskussion darüber geben, dass er jene vor zwölf Jahren gemeint hatte) tat ihm nicht Leid. Er hatte also nie bereut, mich meinem Schicksal überlassen zu haben und mit dem Gedanken klang sein Vorschlag mit dem Gedächtniszauber plötzlich gar nicht mal so schlecht. Aber so leicht würde ich es ihm nicht machen. So schwer es für mich vielleicht war: Solange ich nicht definitiv wusste, dass es ihm _wirklich_ am Arsch ('tschuldigung!) vorbeiging, würde ich dafür sorgen, dass er mit den Konsequenzen seiner Entscheidung leben musste. Und ich entschied mich für noch etwas (wenn ich es auch nie zugegeben hätte): Solange ich nicht den letzten Beweis hatte, dass _ich_ ihm wirklich am A– gleichgültig war, würde ich alle Hebel in Bewegung setzen, ihn hinter seiner Mauer hervorzulocken. Irgendetwas _musste_ doch hinter seiner Fassade stecken – ich wollte mich nicht damit abfinden. Ich würde es nicht! Nicht mit meinen Babyfotos und seinem strahlenden Gesicht drauf im Kopf.  
Aber wie sollte ich ihn aus der Reserve locken?  
Mmh … ich hatte es schon mal geschafft. Auch wenn es möglicherweise eine Verkettung von Umständen gewesen war, die dazu geführt hatten, dass ausgerechnet er mich aus der Tinte gezogen hatte (mitunter hätte er McKean geschickt, wäre der nicht mit der anderen Auseinandersetzung beschäftigt gewesen) – egal! Es war einen Versuch wert. Und ich suchte mir den gefährlichsten aus.  
Es war nicht leicht, runterzukommen und mich zu konzentrieren. Ich brauchte einige Anstrengung, James rote Augen und Nüstern zu verpassen – es wäre leichter, wäre er hässlich. Ich atmete tief durch … und verließ schließlich meinen Kopf. Meine seit Stunden anhaltenden Kopfschmerzen intensivierten sich noch mehr – ich wusste sofort, diesmal würde es klappen.  
Ich kämpfte gegen den Schmerz – gegen den Reflex, mich zurückzuziehen – schließlich formierten sich Bilder vor meinen geschlossenen Lidern. Mir wurde heiß und kalt gleichzeitig, als ich begann, durch die Augen von Voldemorts Untier zu sehen. Mein Herz wummerte – Nagini schlängelte in einem düsteren Raum herum. Ich sah Wasser, Steinwände und Ruder an den Wänden – sie war näher als ich angenommen hatte. Ich erkannte das Bootshaus unten am See. Die Wellen ließen eins der hölzernen Boote an den Stein schlagen, Stimmen waren zu vernehmen – sie wandte den Kopf. Voldemort war da – und gerade huschte jemand aus dem Raum.  
Ich schlug die Augen auf. Zögern? Nein.

Rick McMenamin lief in der Bibliothek auf und ab wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn. Seine besorgten, ja angstvollen Augen trennten sich kaum von der Karte, von James. Jede Sekunde, die sein Sohn vor ihm stand, machte den Amirauté ruhiger und gleichzeitig nervöser. Denn entweder bedeutete es, dass James die Situation in den Griff bekam, oder aber, dass der Supergau mit jedem Tick der Uhr näher rückte. McMenamin schickte ein Stoßgebet nach dem anderen zum Himmel und nach dem nächsten Richtungswechsel – war James verschwunden.  
 _Plopp_ –  
Der Sicherheitschef wirbelte herum. „Jay – Merlin sei Dank! Was" – erschrocken registrierte er sein weißes Gesicht – „ist passiert?"  
„Sie wissen es jetzt", sagte James nur. „Wenn die Wände um Harry im Moment so viele Augen und Ohren haben, wie ich vermute, wissen sie es jetzt!"  
Rick sog scharf Luft ein – seine Brust zog sich zusammen und seine Ohren spitzen sich, als gäbe es irgendeine Möglichkeit, sie zu hören, bevor sie apparierten. Und das könnten sie jetzt jeden Moment. „James – ich" –  
„Wehe!", knurrte James, er hatte sich mit seinem drohenden Schicksal längst arrangiert. „Keine Abschiedsworte, Rick!"  
Einige Augenblicke starrten sich die beiden Freunde an und erst nach einer gefühlten Minute holte der erste Luft.  
„Meinst du, die Tatsache allein reicht tatsächlich nicht?", wisperte der Amirauté – es war schon lange genug ruhig, um zu hoffen.  
James zuckte die Schultern. „Nachdem sie immer noch nicht hier sind … wage ich, Ja zu sagen", sagte er leise und beide atmeten erst mal tief durch.  
„Gott, Jay – du bringst mich noch ins Grab!", schnaufte Rick und schüttelte den Schreck ab. „Also – was war jetzt? Hat er es gesagt?"  
James schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich selbst", antwortete er gefasst und Rick riss den Mund auf – verkniff sich aber die Standpauke. Es war raus – und irgendeinen guten Grund hatte James noch immer gehabt. „Ich hab einen Entschluss gefasst, Rick. Schon lange."  
Rick nickte nur, atmete angestrengt aus. Es war klar gewesen.  
„Du weißt, warum ich ausgerechnet hier und nicht sonstwo Senator geworden bin … weil ich den Kleinen beschützen wollte!", sagte James mit entschlossener Miene. „Das habe ich in den ganzen Jahren … und ich hab viel auf mich genommen, damit es möglich war. Ich hab auf das verzichtet, was ich am meisten wollte. Auf ihn. Und wenn das zu ändern bedeutet, mich mit dem Senat anlegen zu müssen, tue ich es. Ich riskiere den Interrogatio-Prozess! Sobald Voldemort erledigt ist … sobald Harry keinen Schutz mehr braucht… Das Schwert im Körper und womöglich damit zu sterben kann nicht schmerzhafter sein, als ihm nur ein Senator zu sein!"  
Rick schloss kurz die Augen, während James mit unergründlicher Miene den Kopf schüttelte und die Hände in die Hosentaschen schob.  
„Ich halte es durch, bis Voldemort fällt", verkündete er. „Oder – ich versuche es zumindest! Denn sonst wird sein Tod mit Sicherheit im Prozess eine Bedingung für das Fortsetzen meiner Amtszeit, die wir dann vielleicht nicht mehr erfüllen können! Gesetzt dem Fall, dass ich das Schwert überlebe, können wir bei Gott nicht noch mehr Herausforderungen brauchen, als die, die wir dann ohnehin haben werden."  
Rick nickte mit zugeschnürter Kehle.  
„Wir wissen jetzt … solange ich auf meiner Linie bleibe und Senator bin – nicht Vater – werden sie den Prozess nicht einleiten. Also" –  
„Es ist dir nicht gerade rausgerutscht, oder?", raunte der Amirauté mit einer weit hochgezogenen Braue.  
„Es selbst zu verraten, kommt immer noch besser, als darauf zu warten, dass Harry es tut!", antwortete James tonlos. „Er war platt – wie gerädert vor Wut. Ich habe es eingestreut, als es anfing, aus ihm rauszukommen – bevor er geplatzt ist!"  
„Und damit bist du disappariert?", verstand Rick und James nickte traurig.  
„Ich wusste ja nicht, ob sie auftauchen würden. Und das letzte, was ich will, ist, dass er es mitansieht!"

TBC


	7. Severus Snape

Severus Snape

Ich verlor kaum einen Gedanken daran, dass ich runter musste und damit auch jeder Menge Auroren über den Weg laufen würde, die mich möglichweise schnappen und zu McKean schaffen würden. Deshalb erschrak ich umso mehr, je näher ich der Eingangshalle kam: Das Schloss lag in Trümmern, es bröckelte und brannte – es war kaum zu glauben, was sie in einer knappen Dreiviertelstunde damit angestellt hatten. Doch zu meiner großen Überraschung war es – zumindest hier – ruhig. Ich begegnete keiner Seele. Anscheinend hatten sie die hartnäckigsten Todesser in den Kern den Schlosses getrieben, wo es kein Entrinnen mehr gab. Ich würde es so machen und sie dort einkesseln.  
Ich sprang die Stufen hinab in die kühle Nachtluft, über Steine und Körper hinweg – ich wehrte mich dagegen, darauf zu achten, ob sie lebten oder wer es war. Ich wollte es im Moment weder wissen, noch hatte ich einen Kopf dafür. Mein Herz pochte wie verrückt, mit jedem Schritt kam ich Voldemort näher – ich spürte es in meiner Stirn. Aber ich dachte trotzdem nur an meinen Vater.

Noch außer Hörweite des Häuschens bremste ich ab und vergaß James für einige Augenblicke. Ich schlich zitternd durch die Dunkelheit, schwer atmend, um das bemooste Mauerwerk herum und versuchte, durch die trüben Scheibchen der Fenster etwas zu erkennen. Das Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals – der Horkrux war da drin, ich war sicher. Aber wie an ihn rankommen? Ich hatte keine Chance an Voldemort vorbei. Ich hörte ihn reden und die Angst seines Gegenübers konnte ich _vage_ erahnen. Wenn sie nur halb so groß war, wie meine, dann… Ich ging mucksmäuschenstill zu Boden, kroch auf allen vieren in die Nähe der Tür und erkannte im Fackelschein einen mittelgroßen, dünnen Mann in durch und durch schwarzem Umhang und strähnigem, schulterlangem Haar. Snape?  
„Heute Nacht, wenn der Junge kommt, wird er Euch den Dienst nicht versagen …", ertönte eine mir altbekannte, ölige Stimme von drinnen. Ja. Snape. „Ich bin sicher. Der Elderstab dient Euch, mein Lord. Euch allein!"  
„Ist das so?", säuselte Voldemort und ich runzelte heftig die Stirn. „Dient er wirklich mir? Du bist ein intelligenter Mann, Severus … du musst es wissen. Wo liegt seine wahre Loyalität?"  
„Bei Euch!", antwortete Snape mit erstaunlicher Ruhe, obwohl der Stock in seinem Hintern in Wirklichkeit kurz davor sein musste, ihm den Arsch aufzureißen.  
„Nein", entgegnete Voldemort bedrohlich leise. „Der Elderstab dient mir nicht bedingungslos … weil ich nicht sein wahrer Herr bin. Er dient demjenigen, der seinen letzten Besitzer getötet hat…"  
Dass der Stab ihm nicht gehorchte, war eine gute Nachricht – wäre Voldemort nicht am besten Weg, das Problem zu lösen:  
„Du hast Dumbledore getötet, Severus…"  
Meine Nackenhaare sträubten sich – bis hierher spürte ich, wie Snape steif wurde.  
„Du warst mir ein guter und treuer Diener", sagte Voldemort und seine Kälte ließ mich frösteln. „Aber nur ich … kann ewig leben!"  
Sollte das etwa eine Entschuldigung sein?! Ich riss reflexartig den Zauberstab hoch, wollte aufspringen – plötzlich war jeder Hass vergessen – zu zweit könnten wir – aber es war zu spät.  
Snape krachte gegen die Scheiben direkt vor mir – ich zuckte so heftig zurück, dass ich fast umfiel – warum das Glas ganz blieb, entzog sich jeglicher Logik – er sank zu Boden –  
„ _Nagini … töte!_ "  
Fast entwich mir ein Aufschrei – von hinter mir schnellte eine Hand vor – GROSSER GOTT, das Parfum!  
Es war James. Und er brach mir fast den Hals, als er, den Handballen an meiner Schläfe, mein Gesicht vom Fenster wegdrückte –  
„ _Augen zu!_ ", zischte er und im nächsten schmerzenden Herzschlag verstand ich, warum: „ _Imprisono!_ "  
Die Appariersperre traf ausschließlich diejenigen, die den (ohnehin kaum wahrnehmbaren) Lichtblitz sahen. James ließ mich sofort los, aber er war dicht hinter mir, ich spürte ihn körperlich – und es versetzte mich mehr in Aufruhr als Nagini – die aus dem Dunkel hervorschoss – ein entsetzliches Fauchen ertönte. Ich kniff die Augen zu. Snape gab nicht einen Ton von sich und doch musste ich hören, wie das Untier die Zähne in seinen Körper stieß. Es waren nur wenige, aber lange Sekunden – in denen mir war, als kauerte ich ewig da, sein Knie im Rücken – bis das Vieh von Snape abließ. James konnte das Hämmern in meiner Brust unmöglich überhören – ich war nur froh, dass er es auf Voldemort schieben würde.  
Wie in Trance blickte ich auf, als es mit einem Mal still wurde und sah Snape leblos an der blutbespritzten Scheibe liegen.  
 _Plopp_

Voldemort war verschwunden. Ich sprang auf – stürzte über die Schwelle.  
Blut strömte aus Snapes Wunden, die sich über seinen ganzen Torso zogen. Es ließ seinen Umhang glänzen und ich hatte sein leichenblasses, schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht kaum gesehen, wusste ich, er würde es nicht schaffen – weil er es wusste. In tiefstem Schock starrte er mir entgegen – nein, nicht mir. Ich wirbelte herum. Erst jetzt begriff ich, dass James mir gefolgt war – auch er ging eilig an der Seite seines alten Schulkollegen in die Knie und ich war nicht überrascht. Ich war geschockt: Snape sah ihn an und mir war sofort klar, sie sahen sich nicht zum ersten Mal.  
„Schon gut – bleib ruhig …", flüsterte James mit derselben sanften Stimme, mit der er auch auf Harman eingeredet hatte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck versetzte mir einen Stich – und Snape entspannte sofort, als er zwei leuchtende Hände über sich zu spüren anfing. Ich war völlig perplex – damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Genauso wenig, wie ich in siebzehn Jahren damit gerechnet hatte, dass das vorteilhafte Profil meines Vaters und seine eindrucksvolle Schulterlinie mich so fesseln würden. Es war so gewaltig, dass ich sogar den schwerverletzten Snape vergaß. Mit einem Mal runzelte James für eine Sekunde die Stirn – riss mich aus meinen Gedanken – und dass die Blutungen nicht besser wurden, sah ich als erstes in seinem gefassten Gesicht.  
„Warum passiert nichts?", wisperte ich, während er Snapes angsterfüllten Blick traf, in dem dieselbe verzweifelte Frage stand.  
„Weil _ich_ nicht derjenige bin, der dir vom Boden hochhelfen soll …", antwortete James Snape und unverständlicherweise huschte ein kleines, leises Lächeln über sein Gesicht. Snape ließ das scheinbar verstehen, denn er schloss für einen Moment die Augen und sammelte sich sichtlich.  
„Elender Mistkerl …", flüsterte er und zum ersten Mal war ich mit ihm einer Meinung. „Da habe ich die Ehre, unter der Hand des Senators zu gehen und dann bist du es…"  
Ich biss mir auf die Zunge, denn James trug nicht die Spur eines Rangabzeichens. Er zuckte die Nase und ich starrte ihn nur an als er raunte: „Soll ich dir post-mortem noch einen Orden für diese Strapaze verleihen?"  
„James…"  
Ich blickte fassungslos zu Snape hinunter.  
„Lass nur … ich weiß das alles", unterbrach James ihn mit beschwichtigender, ja sanfter Miene. „Und meinst du, _ich_ hatte einen anderen Grund?"  
Snape nickte leicht, seltsam erleichtert, und ich würde allzu bald verstehen, worum sich diese Unterhaltung gedreht hatte.  
„Euch Zwillinge nebeneinander zu sehen ist grusliger, als ich dachte …", wisperte Snape und blickte zwischen uns hin und her. Sein Gesicht verzog sich gequält und eine silberne Träne tropfte aus seinem Auge. Ich sog scharf Luft ein – eine Erinnerung. Erschöpft sah er zu mir auf. „Bitte, fang sie auf … geh zum Denkarium … du musst es wissen…"  
Was? Noch bevor ich meine Verständnislosigkeit überwinden und reagieren konnte, lenkte mich von links eine Bewegung ab. James griff eine Phiole aus dem Nichts und auch in seinen Augen sah ich Snapes seltsamen Satz. Das warme Braun lähmte mich einen Moment … aber ich gewöhnte mich immer mehr an seine Gegenwart. Ich wurde mit jeder Sekunde selbstbewusster, sagte aber trotzdem nichts. Ich würde ohnehin keine Antwort kriegen. Also sickerte die Erinnerung in das Glas und als ich aufsah, fand ich einen Blick im Gesicht meines ehemaligen Lehrers vor, den ich dort noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.  
„Du hast die Augen deiner Mutter, Harry …", hauchte er und meine Kehle schnürte sich zu, als seinen Lungen die letzte Luft entwich.  
James griff nach seiner Schlagader und was als nächstes kam, jagte mir eine Gänsehaut über den Körper:  
„ _Écoulé, ich habe einen Kandidaten hier!_ ", sagte er laut und seine Hände erloschen in der Sekunde, als das Rekrutierungskomitee des Weltsicherheitsrats Snape zu sich holte.

Geschockt starrte ich auf die verlassene Blutpfütze, in der Snape gerade noch gelegen hatte. Ich war völlig perplex – ein Todesser? Snape – im Begriff, hoher Auror zu werden?! Doch ich hatte nicht lange Zeit, den Gedanken zu verdauen.  
„Was zum Teufel tust du hier?", raunte James und das Satinfutter seines camelfarbenen Gehrocks raschelte leise, als er aufstand. „Du solltest bei Blake McKean sein! Wofür bringst du dich in Gefahr, wenn es nicht länger nötig ist?"  
„Was interessiert dich das?", sagte ich leise und umklammerte die Phiole so fest, dass das Glas knirschte. Ich wandte mich um. „Ich hab dich in zwölf Jahren nicht interessiert."  
„Wofür?", ging James nicht auf meine Aussage ein. „Du solltest hinter der Front in Sicherheit sein – es ist nicht länger dein Job, dich an Voldemorts Fersen zu heften, Harry! Schon gar nicht allein."  
Die Strenge in seiner Stimme versetzte mir einen Stich. „Du machst dir doch nicht etwa Sorgen, ich könnte sterben?", ätzte ich (nicht Herr meiner Sinne) und James hob die Braue. _Das_ schien ihn überrascht zu haben.  
„Oh, entschuldige – ich wusste nicht, dass ich kein Anrecht darauf habe!", fauchte er und seine unerwartete Reaktion warf mich einen Schritt zurück. Doch ich fing mich rasch wieder:  
„Du hast mich jahrelang in dem Glauben gelassen, du wärst Geschichte – wie Mum!" Meine Stimme war holprig vor Wut. „Und jetzt kreuzt du hier auf und wagst es, dir _Sorgen_ zu machen?"  
Ich konnte ihm kaum in die sanften Augen sehen, weil es mir im Innersten wehtat. Und meiner nächsten, impulsiven Intention konnte ich ebenso nicht folgen, denn James packte mich am Arm und hielt mich zurück, bevor ich davonstürmen konnte. Denn das wollte ich – obwohl ich ihn hatte, wo ihn hatte haben wollen.  
„Hör mir mal zu, junger Mann! Ich bin nicht hier, weil ich glaube, dass es einfach für dich ist!", sagte er mit fester Stimme und meine Kehle wurde staubtrocken. „Ich glaube keineswegs, dass es keine Spuren hinterlassen hat, dich in Dumbledores Händen zu lassen – bei uns beiden!"  
„Das bezweifle ich!", fauchte ich und riss mich los. „ _Du_ musstest dich mit keiner endlosen Aneinanderreihung von Katastrophen herumschlagen!"  
„Ich musste mich mit wesentlich heftigeren Dingen herumschlagen, mein Lieber – und das sehr viel länger als siebzehn Jahre!", sagte er mit erstaunlich neutraler Miene.  
Ich atmete heftig aus. „Ich weiß!", zischte ich. „Aber du warst erwachsen! Ich war ein Kind – und ich war allein – _allein_!" Meine Augen loderten auf.  
„Wenigstens bist du es heute nicht!", entgegnete James energisch. „Die besten Auroren des Landes sind hier, um dir unter die Arme zu greifen – warum nimmst du das nicht an? Warum sorgst du noch dafür, dass wir dir ins Schlachtfeld nachlaufen müssen? Niemand will dich später zu den unnötigen Toten zählen – auch ich nicht!"  
„Der Senator, meist du?", meinte ich leise und es zerriss mir das Herz.  
Drei Sekunden schwieg er und für eine wundervolle davon dachte ich – „Ja!"  
Es erschlug mich beinah. Es war als hätte er mir eins der Ruder über den Schädel gezogen, dass das Holz splitterte. „Wenn Voldemort dein primäres Ziel ist, dann konzentrier dich auf _ihn_ … und lass mich in Ruhe!", sagte ich bitter. „Bitte, James, lass mich in Ruhe." Ich wandte mich um, damit er die Tränen in meinen Augen nicht sah.  
„Ich versuche es gern!", sagte er und hörte sich nicht danach an, als würde ihn meine Bitte irgendwie treffen. „Aber wenn du dich auf Voldemort konzentrierst, kann ich das nicht! Schon gar nicht, wenn du es im Alleingang tust!"  
So bestimmt er auch geklungen hatte, so wenig tat er, um mich zu irgendetwas zu bewegen. Er wandte sich zum Gehen und mit jedem seiner festen Schritte schien der Klang seiner zarten Anzugschuhe lauter zu schreien: _Halt ihn auf!_  
„Was muss ich wissen?", sagte ich mit bebender Stimme. „ _Du_ weißt es!"  
James hielt inne. Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper – was würde jetzt passieren?  
„Ich kehre nicht vor anderer Leute Tür …", raunte er leise über die Schulter und die Gleichgültigkeit in seiner Stimme war wie ein Reibeisen. „Ich habe zu der Sache nichts zu sagen – Amirauté McKeans Angelegenheiten gehen mich weiter nichts an!"  
Es traf mich wie ein Schuss. „Es geht dich nichts an …", wiederholte ich verstört. Blinde Wut kochte in mir hoch und plötzlich gab es kein Halten mehr: „Wen gehe ich denn deiner Meinung nach an?! Deinen verhassten Erzfeind?! So gut bin ich dir also, ja? So gut, dass _er_ mehr von dir kriegt, als ich?! Hab ich denn _gar_ nichts von dir verdient?! Sieh mich wenigstens an!"  
Plötzlich zitterte ich nicht mehr vor Wut, sondern vor Angst. Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit starrte ich seinen Rücken an – vielleicht hatte ich zu hoch gepokert. Vielleicht würde er in einer Sekunde disappariert sein. Doch als er sich umwandte – als er sich wirklich umwandte – plötzlich majestätischer denn je – zuckte er die definierten Brauen, wie um mir zu sagen, dass er mir sogar zuhören würde.  
„ _Senator_ ", knurrte ich und wusste selbst nicht, woher die Kraft kam, gegen ihn anzugehen. „Warum hast du ihn ausgefasst? Für deine _Noblesse_ , deinen _Edelmut_ und deine _Selbstlosigkeit_?! Weil du nie einen Soldaten zurückgelassen hast – weil du ein _Mann_ und ein _Held_ warst?!" Ich ballte die Fäuste vor Zorn. „ _Du_ sitzt auf deinem hohen Ross – auf deinen Titeln, deinen Orden und deinen Auroren – und ich?! _Ich_ dachte immer, hohe Auroren wären mutig – ich dachte, sie wären Männer! Aber offensichtlich beschränkt sich das nur auf ihren _Job_ " –  
Plötzlich fuhr ein schreckliches Kreischen durch die Luft – bis in jede Zelle, jeden Knochen – Panik kroch meinen Rücken hoch – Voldemort erhob die Stimme.  
„ _Ich wünsche all das nicht_ …", dröhnte über die Schlossgründe – ich zog den Kopf ein. „ _Jeder Tropfen magischen Blutes, der vergossen wird ist eine schreckliche Vergeudung … daher befehle ich meinen Streitkräften, sich zurückzuziehen. Nutzt ihre Abwesenheit und schafft eure Toten in Würde fort…_ "  
Meine Nackenhaare sträubten sich immer mehr – ich wusste, es gab keinen Grund, aufzuatmen.  
„ _Harry Potter._ "  
James´ Blick verfinsterte sich, ich schloss die Augen.  
„ _Ich spreche nun direkt zu dir … heute Nacht hast du zugelassen, dass deine Freunde für dich sterben, anstatt mir selbst gegenüberzutreten … es gibt keine größere Schande … komm zu mir in den verbotenen Wald … und stelle dich deinem Schicksal. Tust du es nicht, werde ich ohne Ausnahme jeden töten, der versucht, dich vor mir zu verbergen. Bis auf den letzten Mann … die letzte Frau … das letzte Kind… Komm…_ "  
Voldemorts grauenhafte Stimme verhallte und obwohl der beste Auror weit und breit vor mir stand, fühlte ich mich hilfloser als jemals zuvor. Denn er war mein Vater und er war es auch nicht.  
„Er soll es erst mal versuchen!", sagte er, kaum dass er meine Miene gesehen hatte und es war ein Befehl: „Du gehst nicht!"  
Wie eine Lawine brach über mich herein, was ich über Voldemorts Worten verdrängt hatte – ich schnaubte heftig. „Als wenn ich dir fehlen würde!", knurrte ich. „Du wusstest, was ich durchgemacht hab – du wusstest, dass ich auf mich gestellt war – _du hast gewusst, wie schlecht es mir ging!_ " Mit jedem Wort wurde ich lauter. „Sirius ist selbst aus Askaban ausgebrochen, weil er für mich da sein wollte – und du?! _Du_ hast _alles_ gewusst und keinen Finger gerührt – DU BIST MEIN VATER UND DU HAST KEINEN FINGER GERÜHRT! _Du_ hast dich vor mir ans andere Ende der Welt geflüchtet! Ins Paradies Australien, wo es keinen Voldemort und keine Todesser gibt, die durch dein _Palast_ fenster linsen, während ich mich mit ihnen abgequält hab! _Du_ hattest es bestimmt bequemer, mich einfach im Stich zu lassen!"  
Ich bekam kaum noch Luft, Punkte schwirrten vor meinen Augen.  
Einen Augenblick lang schwieg er.  
„Diese Formulierung gefällt mir zwar nicht", sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme und ich runzelte die Stirn, „aber da ich sie auch nicht ohne weiteres entkräften kann, muss ich sie wohl fürs erste so stehen lassen! Nur wenn du ernsthaft so denkst, ist dir bei Merlin nicht mehr zu helfen, Harry. Wirklich. Denkst du _allen_ Ernstes, ich hätte es _bequem_?"  
„Ich weiß nicht, was ich denken soll." Ich schüttelte den Kopf, mir war schlecht. „Ich hatte immer eine andere Meinung von dir. Ich dachte, zu recht."  
James verzog keine Miene und es erzürnte mich nur noch mehr. „Die brauchst du nicht über Bord zu werfen – jedenfalls noch nicht, das wäre voreilig! Meine Absichten dir gegenüber sind immer dieselben gewesen!"  
„WARUM BIST DU DANN NICHT VOR ZWÖLF JAHREN AUFGETAUCHT?!" Ich drehte durch. Und was er meinte, kam schlicht nicht an.  
„Zu spät kann es nicht sein, du lebst schließlich noch!", zischte er. „Ich bin Senatsauror, Harry! Ich bin _Senator_! Das alles ist nicht annähernd so einfach, wie du es dir vorstellst!"  
„Dann mach es einfach für mich!", rief ich – mir flog eine Sicherung. „Wenn du schon nichts von mir wissen willst, warum bist du dem nicht treu geblieben? Wofür holst _du_ mich aus der Klemme raus – warum konntest du das keinen deiner Lakaien übernehmen lassen?! Hast du in nächster Zukunft nicht genügend Gelegenheiten, den dicken Senator zu markieren?!"  
„Wäre dir sterben lieber gewesen?"  
„Im Moment, ja!", bellte ich und es war, so traurig es war, die Wahrheit. „Ich hab zu meinem Vater aufgesehen – ich hab zu James Macaulay aufgesehen! Und für beides kriege ich einen Schlag ins Gesicht! Wofür um alles in der Welt hast du mir dieses Wissen aufgezwungen?! Ist dir klar, was du mir _antust_?!"  
Beinah kreischte ich und hatte es nicht ausgesprochen, doch James wusste, wovon die Rede war.  
„Ja!", nickte er und mich überraschte, dass es wohl nicht gelogen war. „Und du hast mein Wort, dass ich ein Treffen vermeiden wollte!"  
Mir stand der Mund offen. Gerade hatte ich mir selbst noch gewünscht, es nie gewusst zu haben, doch jetzt war James' kühle Aussage wie ein Dolch in meinem Rücken.  
„Es wäre so einfach gewesen, wenn du mich einfach aus dem Schloss gestaubt hättest, wie alle anderen auch!", rief ich mit krächzender Stimme. „ _Warum hast du mich da reingezogen_?!"  
„Weil deine Verbindung zu Voldemort zu besonders ist, um deine Anwesenheit vorzutäuschen!", sagte er prompt und mir klappte der Mund auf. „Ich _kann_ ihn diesbezüglich nicht an der Nase herumführen – es ist schlicht nicht möglich!"  
Kurz war ich sprachlos. Doch mein Adrenalinspiegel ließ mich zu Höchstleistungen auflaufen: „Die Appariersperre steht … wofür brauchst du mich noch?"  
„Harry, _ich_ kenne vielleicht Voldemort – _du_ kennst seine Gefühle und seinen Affekt!", sagte er knapp – alles Blut wich in meine Füße. „Hör zu – ich erwarte nicht, dass du irgendetwas verstehst. Nicht mal, dass du mir dankbar bist, weil ich dir den Hals gerettet habe! Nur, dass du dich am Riemen reißt! Wir _beide_ sind gegen Voldemort hier und ich rate dir dringend nicht gegen deine eigene Seite zu arbeiten! Vor allem nicht, indem du auf eigene Faust losschlägst!"  
„Ich habe die letzten sieben Jahre gegen ihn gekämpft und es ohne dich durchgestanden – wie arrogant bist du eigentlich _tatsächlich_ , zu glauben, dass es plötzlich nicht mehr ohne dich geht?!", bellte ich und wirbelte herum.  
„Ihm steht das Wasser bis zum Hals!", sagte James und wirkte tatsächlich belustigt. „Und das weiß er – er wird alle Register aufziehen! Und ich _kann_ dir nun mal helfen!"  
Mir flog die letzte Sicherung – die Worte kamen aus meinem Mund in der einfachen Absicht, ihn mitten ins Herz zu treffen, ohne dass ich je über sie nachgedacht hatte: „So wie du Mum geholfen hast, was?"  
James´ sympathisches Gesicht veränderte sich. Kurz war er sprachlos und der Ausdruck, der in sein Gesicht trat jagte mir einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken. Vor allem, als sein Blick sich von meinem Gesicht löste und zu etwas hinter mir wechselte.

TBC


	8. Dominique Devereux

Dominique Devereux

Ich kam nicht mehr dazu, mich umzudrehen – ein Arm packte mich von hinten und augenblicklich apparierten rund um James weitere zwanzig Zauberer. Adrett dunkel gekleidet, mit kalten Gesichtern und die Hände drohend auf ihn gerichtet.  
James schloss für einen Moment die Augen und wenn auch das Grauen in seinem Blick mich nicht erkennen ließ, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte … registrierte ich doch klar die Bedrohlichkeit der Situation. Ich zog den Kopf ein, als ein weißhaariger Mann in schwerem, üppigem Umhang apparierte – umringt von weiteren zehn Agenten strahlte er so viel Autorität und furchteinflößende Macht aus, dass ein Schauer durch meinen Körper jagte.  
„Die Ähnlichkeit ist verblüffend, Macaulay!", sagte er bitter und kaum eine Sekunde lang starrte James den Weltratsvorsitzenden … Senatskanzler Dominique Devereux … den einzigen Menschen, dessen Wort stärker war, als seins … ausdruckslos an.  
Es ging so schnell, dass ich es erst gar nicht begriff. Denn James schnappte bloß nach Luft – erst als sich sein Blick veränderte wurde mir klar, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Nur langsam drang in mein Bewusstsein, dass sich das edle Braun seines Gehrocks stetig röter verfärbte.  
„Oh Gott…" Mir entwich nur ein Hauchen – doch es brach aus meinem Herzen, als er bewusstlos in die Knie sank: „NEIN! _DAD!_ "  
Als sein Körper auf den harten Boden krachte, schrie James vor Qual auf – durch den Schmerz war er wieder zu Sinnen gekommen – denn das Schwert ragte zu drei Vierteln seiner Länge aus seinem Rücken und es bohrte sich durch den Aufschlag weiter in seinen Körper. Es steckte ihm mitten in der Brust, nur ein Stück weit aus der Mitte raus und ich wusste in dem Moment, dass das letzte, das ich je zu meinem Vater gesagt haben würde eine fiese, unüberlegte Gemeinheit war.  
Zu schreien – den Brustkorb zu spannen – schien ihn mehr zu quälen als der Stich selbst. Keinen schrecklicheren Ausdruck hatte ich je in einem Gesicht gesehen als seinen, während er mit aller Kraft den Atem anhielt, um aus dem Krampf rauszukommen – sein ganzer Körper sich vor Anstrengung zusammenzog – ein Reflex, der ihm die Schneide ins Fleisch drückte und ihn fast wieder aufschreien ließ. Doch er hielt durch, stummes Grauen im Gesicht, die Augen qualerfüllt aufgerissen – endlich schien der Schmerz nachzulassen. Er sank erschöpft auf den Boden, stöhnte markerschütternd auf und warf einen Blick zu seiner Brust hinunter – ich würde nie begreifen, wieso er beim Anblick der Klinge zwischen seinen Rippen nicht ohnmächtig wurde – und als er hochsah und gequält das Gesicht im Bizeps vergrub, war er bei vollem Bewusstsein.  
„ _Verehrter hoher Rat der Écoulé … geachtetes Gremium der Senatoren …_ ", fing Devereux mit unergründlicher Miene an. „ _Durch seinen Vorsitzenden, Dominique Devereux, erklärt der Kanzlerrat die Einleitung des Interrogatio-Prozesses gegen den hohen Vertreter von Großbritannien und seinen Kolonien, Irland und Australien, James Nute Kamien Macaulay, aufgrund nachgewiesener Vaterschaft._ "  
Alles Blut wich aus meinem Kopf. Ich begriff. Zu spät.  
„ _Artikel 7 Prozessordnung, in der Folge des Artikels 13 der Senatsverfassung, ist vollstreckt._ "  
Der Griff des Kanzleramtsauroren war wie ein Schraubstock – bei Gott, ich wäre losgestürmt – doch er ließ mich einfach nicht los, Tränen brannten in meinen Augen.  
„Schade um Sie", sagte Devereux leise und so unfassbar es war … er meinte es ernst.  
Seine Auroren und Leibwächter standen umseits wie Statuen, bereit zum Angriff und mir war klar, dass sie warten würden, bis in James der letzte Herzschlag verklang – er zwang sich krampfhaft in eine ruhige Atmung – keiner rührte sich, keines ihrer Gesichter zeigte einen Ausdruck, keiner von ihnen sagte ein Wort oder wechselte einen Blick.  
Mein Innerstes brüllte vor Schmerz und mein Herz schrie nach den Amirauté – sie waren eine – die _einzige_ Chance. Alle anderen waren für den Senator zu schwach – sie mussten her! James blutete wie verrückt und jeder noch so kleine Atemzug schien ihm noch mehr aus dem Körper zu pressen. Unbeschreiblicher Schmerz schüttelte ihn, als er sein Husten anhielt – Blut drückte aus der Lunge nach oben und ich fasste die schreckliche Erkenntnis, ihm war klar, er würde ersticken, käme es zu weit hoch.  
Einen Moment lang starrte ich den Senatskanzler an – es war grotesk, dass ihm der Todeskampf seines Senators offensichtlich zu Herzen ging. Doch er war Mann genug, mitanzusehen, wie ihm das Blut mittlerweile selbst zur Nase rauskam.  
Ich stand kurz vorm Knock-Out, es durfte einfach nicht wahr sein! Nie hatte ich gewusst, wie lange ein Mensch mit einer Klinge in der Brust weiteratmen konnte und wie viel Blut ein Mann wie er in den Adern hatte. Doch offenbar konnte man lange durchhalten … und es war eine ganze Menge.  
James´ schöne Augen wurden mit jeder Sekunde glasiger … und mit einem Mal entspannte er. Die bebenden Krämpfe in seinem ganzen Körper lösten sich, sein vor Schmerz verzogenes Gesicht glättete sich. Die Kraft verließ ihn … der Schmerz ließ nach … es ging zu Ende.  
„Oh bitte, nein!", wisperte ich mit erstickter Stimme, plötzlich sah ich die Chance meines Lebens verpasst. „Dad…"  
James keuchte erschöpft und musterte müde das Ziffernblatt der Omega an seinem Handgelenk – es war unmöglich zu sagen, was er empfand – und atmete so tief ein, dass ich sicher war, er spürte nichts mehr. Und setzte aus.  
„Dad, atme, verdammt!", bellte ich von Tränen überwältigt – in seinem Gesicht rührte sich noch etwas und jede Sekunde mehr war eine Chance – „DAAAAAAD!"  
Mein Schrei verhallte, als plötzlich Blake McKean apparierte – flankiert von vier weiteren Auroren, die dieselben Rangabzeichen trugen wie er noch vorhin, und sicher zwanzig anderen. Ich sog scharf Luft ein –  
James´ Amirauté und Garde brauchten ihn kaum am Boden liegen – kaum seine Augen zufallen zu sehen, um zu begreifen, worum es ging.  
„Wir halten den Weg frei!", zischte der Auror mit dem hellbraunen Pferdeschwanz blitzartig und sie stürmten los – stoben auseinander – während sie die Hände gegen die Kanzleramtsauroren erhoben. Es ging unfassbar schnell, Flüche schossen durch die Luft – vom Sprecher selbst getroffen ließ mich Devereuxs Leibwächter los und sofort riss mich einer der Société zu Boden.  
James´ wie Devereuxs Auroren schrien ungekannte Flüche, Rauch stieg auf – bis fast nur noch rasende Lichtkugeln zu sehen waren. Ich sah vom Boden aus gerade noch die Füße eines Auroren, als er geduckt an uns vorbeisprintete: Durch mehrere Liter Blut schlitterte er neben James zu Boden – seine leuchtende Hand schoss zu seiner Brust.  
„Senator Macaulay!" Er packte seine Schulter. „Jay, um Gottes Willen, atme!"  
Einer der Kanzleramtsauroren ging auf ihn los – „LEX!" – Alexander Agnews Blick schoss von James hoch, doch es war zu spät. Der Fluch war auf halbem Weg. Da apparierte ein neuer Auror – hechtete von der Seite dazwischen – und der Fluch riss ihm fast das Herz aus der Brust. Er starb, kaum dass sein Körper am Boden aufgeschlagen war. Der Kanzleramtsauror war kaum eine Sekunde perplex, ehe er erneut ansetzte – doch Agnews Block riss ihm die Kehle auf.  
„Jay!"  
Agnew sah den Agenten nicht mal mehr zu Boden fallen. Er hievte James´ schweren Oberkörper hoch – er war vornüber gekippt – drückte mit leuchtenden Händen seinen den Kopf in den Nacken, beugte sich tief über ihn und blies ihm mit aller Kraft, inmitten von all dem Chaos, Luft in die Lungen.  
Tränen strömten über mein Gesicht – Agnew _hatte_ nicht genug Hände, aber ich kam nicht hoch – der Auror über mir drückte mich viel zu entschieden zu Boden. Doch selbst wenn er es nicht getan hätte, die Entfernung war unüberwindbar. Ich _wusste_ , so weh es tat, ich käme nicht lebendig bis zu James durch – die Kanzleramtsauroren stellten sich gegen jeden Schritt in seine Richtung. Flüche schossen wie Rasierklingen durch die Luft, Dolche sirrten durch den Rauch, Körperteile flogen herum – Auror um Auror ging zu Boden – die Corbillat bauten sich um Agnew auf und verteidigten ihn bei aller Wörtlichkeit mit ihrem Leben – es ging um _alles_.  
Ich kniff die Augen zusammen, doch egal was ich tat, ich sah meinen Vater sterben. Agnew war allein und _er hatte nicht genug Hände_.  
Mein Blick zuckte herum – ich war völlig verzweifelt, denn es nahte keine Hilfe – doch: Blake McKean ergriff die erste Chance, die er hatte. Noch bevor er überhaupt _wissen_ konnte, ob sein Gegner wirklich außer Gefecht war, stürzte er los – hechtete hinter den Corbillat vorbei an Agnews Seite und schlitzte sich zu allem Überfluss an der Schwertklinge die leuchtende Hand auf. Aber er registrierte es nicht, er sah meinen Vater – seinen Freund. Blutend, leblos.  
„Oh bitte – nein! JAY!"  
Lex Agnew rang nach Luft, spuckte Blut und brüllte seinen Kollegen an: „Eine Hand ans Herz, die andere an die Hüftschaufel – ER BRAUCHT DRUCK, ER BRAUCHT BLUT!"  
 _Er braucht die anderen!_ – schoss durch meinen Kopf. Doch alle waren in den entsetzlichen Kampf verwickelt – es war nicht zu sagen, wer tot oder verwundet am Boden lag – ich konnte kaum Kanzleramts- von Macaulay-Auroren unterscheiden.  
„James, um Himmels Willen, hol Luft!" – schreckerfüllte, wütende und verzweifelte Tränen liefen über Blake McKeans Wangen – „TU MIR DAS NICHT AN! Nicht jetzt – nicht heute! Nicht so! JAY!"  
Plötzlich warf sich mein Leibwächter noch weiter über mich – ich schrie auf – doch er blockte den Querschläger mit tödlicher Präzision ab. Und da entdeckte ich einen weiteren Amirauté, der, als die beiden frei gewordenen Corbillat seinen Gegner aus dem Konzept brachten, ebenso nur den Hauch einer Möglichkeit sah: Todesmutig hechtete er los – duckte sich unter Flüchen und Stichwaffen hindurch – nur fixiert auf ein Ziel:  
„JAMES!"  
„SAUERSTOFF, MARC!", donnerte ihm Agnew entgegen – „Oh Gott!" – der Alchemist Marcus Jones ließ es sich trotz allem Schrecken nicht zwei Mal sagen und packte die Hände über den unversehrten Lungenflügel.  
Ein ohrenbetäubender Wutschrei durchschnitt plötzlich die Luft, gefolgt von einem Grollen, das den Boden erbeben ließ – und da erkannte ich die einzige Frau unter den britischen Amirauté, Grace Walters, die noch mit dem Schwung, mit dem sie den gewaltigen Fluch von sich geschleudert hatte, herumwirbelte und schon über den ersten Körper in ihrem Weg sprang, als es ihrem Kontrahenten gerade erst den Boden unter den Füßen wegriss.  
Jener Auror, der mich immer noch auf den kalten Stein drückte, disapparierte kaum dass der schwere Körper am Boden aufschlug, als wäre damit eine Sperre gefallen – und als letztes hörte ich Agnews panische Stimme: „BEEILUNG, PORTER – ER LEBT NOCH!"  
Dann war es still.  
Totenstill. Nur ein Satz hallte in meinem Kopf. Ein Satz, der zu den ersten gehörte, die James zu mir gesagt hatte: „ _Niemand weiß von unserer speziellen Beziehung. Und es ist überlebenswichtig, dass das so bleibt!_ "

TBC


	9. Albus Dumbledore

Albus Dumledore

Als Appui Quentin Porter – der oberste Société höchstpersönlich – mit mir oben im Schloss appariert und auf dem Fuß disappariert war, brach ich zusammen. Mehr schreiend als schluchzend rammte ich die Faust in den Boden – wurde fast ohnmächtig vor Schmerz. Das Donnern des Kampfes röhrte in meinen Ohren und meine Rippen schmerzten vom Gewicht des Société, doch nichts tat mehr weh, als die Tatsache, dass ich es mir sträflich leicht gemacht, James abgeschmettert, ihm vorgeworfen hatte, er hätte mich achtlos im Stich gelassen – und dass ich ohne jede Chance war, das je wieder hinzubiegen.  
Was hatte ich nur getan? Er war nicht aus einer Laune heraus so schrecklich zu mir gewesen, sondern weil ihm schlicht nichts anderes übrig geblieben war! Hätte er sich entscheiden können, er hätte mich nicht so abgewiesen – nicht mal, wenn er tatsächlich kein Interesse mehr an mir als Sohn gehabt haben mochte. Er war kein Unmensch! Ich brüllte vor Qual bei dem Gedanken, dass ich nicht auf ihn vertraut hatte – dass ich nicht auf sie alle vertraut hatte! Auf seine Jungs, die ihn offensichtlich so gern hatten, Remus, _Sirius_. Lily. Plötzlich erkannte ich mich selbst nicht mehr wieder – wie hatte mich mein Zorn so fehlleiten können, dass ich auf meinen _Vater_ nicht vertraut hatte?! Auf meinen Vater, der sich für mich in den Tod gestürzt hatte.  
Das Bild von seiner Brust mit dem Heft – die Klinge bis auf Anschlag, bis durch den Rücken gerammt – das Bild vom leblosen Körper meines Vaters, umringt nicht bloß von seinen Amirauté, sondern von seinen Freunden, die um ihn kämpften, verzweifelter und hartnäckiger, als ich es je von ihnen verlangt hätte, stach in meinem Kopf. _Das_ hatte er nicht verdient. Er hatte nicht verdient, so zu sterben. Grausam aufgespießt, achtloser geschlachtet denn ein Tier, liegen gelassen um zu verbluten, zu ersticken. Obwohl seine Garde offensichtlich ohne eine Frage zu stellen und entschlossen trotz jeder Konsequenz bereit war, alles zu tun (das fast noch jungenhafte, hübsche Gesicht des Corbillat, der sich vor Lex Agnew geworfen hatte, sollte mich noch lange verfolgen) und seine Amirauté offenbar alles in ihrer Macht stehende versuchen würden … mit einer Klinge in der Brust würden sie nicht fertig. Er war tot.  
Das schlechte Gewissen und das grauenhafte Wissen um die verpasste Chance ließen mir beinah die Gedärme zur Nase rausquellen. Das Wissen um die Tatsache, dass er vor mir gestanden hatte… _Er_ , den ich mir mein Leben lang für ein Gespräch gewünscht hatte, der mein Patronus war … und dass ich zu nichts anderem fähig gewesen war, als dazu, ihn anzuschreien. Ihm das schlimmste an den Hals zu wünschen, weil er es auch mir angetan hatte. Dabei hatte er mich von sich halten _müssen_ , um nicht sein Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen. Er hatte lediglich alles daran gesetzt, sich nicht an den Kanzler zu verraten. Und dann hatte ich es getan.  
Plötzlich konnte ich nicht mehr atmen – meine Brust schnürte sich zu – es war meine Schuld. Devereux war aufgetaucht, unmittelbar nachdem ich James aus der Fassung gebracht hatte – _ich war schuld!_ Oder wenigstens war ich der derjenige, der die Lawine losgetreten hatte.  
Warum hatte ich ihm nicht vertraut?! Warum hatte ich nicht zumindest eine Chance gesehen und war froh über alles gewesen, was ich von ihm bekommen hätte? Warum nur war ich so früh ausgerastet, warum hatte ich nicht abwarten, ihn auf einer soliden Grundlage einschätzen, seine Hilfe annehmen und einfach abwarten können, ob alles wirklich so schlimm war, wie ich geglaubt hatte? Vielleicht hätte er mir einen Hinweis gegeben oder ich wäre von allein auf den Verfassungsartikel gestoßen, der ihm nun zum Verhängnis geworden war. Und vielleicht hätten sich die Dinge völlig anders entwickelt, wäre ich nicht so wütend und starrköpfig gewesen.  
James hatte es versucht. Er hatte versucht, in Ruhe mit mir zu reden. Zwei Mal. Erst jetzt wurde mir klar, dass er balanciert hatte, auf dem schmalen Grad zwischen – mir möglichst viel zu sagen, um mich zu beschwichtigen, und trotzdem nicht wie ein Vater zu klingen. Es gab keinen Zweifel: Devereux hatte ihm die ganze Zeit über die Schulter gesehen. Er hatte darauf gewartet, dass James in irgendeiner (selbst emotionaler) Weise aufhörte, Senator zu sein.  
In meinem ganzen Leben hatte ich nie so geweint, nie so wenig Luft bekommen. Ich erstickte fast am Gedanken, dass ich James hätte kennenlernen können. Mitunter nicht meinen Vater, aber ihn. Ja, ich hätte ich nichts fragen können (schon gar nicht in Devereuxs heimlicher Gegenwart), aber James und sein Wesen hätte ich erleben können. Ich hätte erfahren können, ob wir zusammen funktioniert hätten, ob ich ihn als Mensch gemocht hätte. Doch die Möglichkeit hatte ich mir selbst verbaut und anstatt ihm zu zeigen, wie stolz ich war, hatte ich ihm das noch schwerer gemacht, das ihm womöglich ohnehin schon schwer gefallen war. Ich konnte nun nicht mehr ausschließen, dass es ihm nicht sogar das Herz zerrissen hatte. Ich konnte nicht wissen, ob ich nicht meinem Dad gegenüber gestanden war; ob er mich nicht am liebsten doch in den Arm genommen hätte. Und dieser Gedanke war schlimmer als alle bisherigen. Er war der blanke Horror.  
War er nur deshalb nicht in meinem Leben gewesen, weil schlicht nichts anderes machbar gewesen war? Mir wurde schwarz vor Augen, obwohl es keinen Beweis für irgendetwas gab. Auch die Taten des Kanzleramts bewiesen nichts – ihnen war mit Sicherheit egal wie viel oder wie wenig Vater er war. Es ging nur darum, wieviel Senator er war. Alles war möglich. Dass er mein Dad war und dass er es nicht mehr war. Plötzlich wusste ich nicht mehr, was ich hoffen sollte, das in James´ Kopf und seinem Herzen vorgegangen war. Warum war er in diese Zeit zurückgekommen? Wenn nicht für mich, dann nur für Voldemort, für die Rechnung, die er zweifelsohne mit ihm hatte. Egal ob meinetwegen, wegen meiner Mutter oder nur für sich – James hatte eine Menge offen mit ihm. Ebenso wie ich.  
Zitternd stemmte ich mich vom Boden hoch. Ich konnte nicht rumsitzen. Voldemorts bester Mann hatte mir eine Erinnerung dagelassen. Plötzlich musste nicht mein Zorn, sondern meine Verzweiflung, meine Trauer irgendwohin. Ich wischte mir mit dem Ärmel übers Gesicht und schob die Hand in die Tasche. Die Phiole war noch da – und noch ganz (Porter hatte mich so zu Boden gedroschen, dass sie auch hätte zerbrochen sein können). Ich atmete tief durch. Es konnte heute nicht mehr schlimmer werden. Aber was wusste ich?  
Gar nichts.

Ich erfuhr die entsetzliche Wahrheit in Minuten. Allein im Denkarium. Ohne jemanden, der mich hätte auffangen, oder jemanden, den ich hätte anschreien können:  
Severus Snape und meine Mutter waren gemeinsam aufgewachsen. Sie waren befreundet gewesen. Er hatte sich in sie verliebt. Er hatte sie an James verloren und sein Hass hatte ihn in Voldemorts Reihen getrieben. Er war entschlossen gewesen, gegen meinen Vater zu kämpfen, mit allen Mitteln. Aber er war zur Vernunft gekommen, als plötzlich Lilys Leben und ihr Glück – ihr Kind und (so schmerzhaft es für Snape gewesen sein musste) ihre Liebe in Gefahr geraten waren. Er hatte Dumbledore Voldemorts Pläne verraten – mir so mitunter jene Monate gerettet, die ich mit meinen Eltern gehabt hatte. Snape hatte sich und Dumbledore geschworen mich um Lilys Willen zu schützen. Ihr Andenken hatte ihn auf die richtige Seite zurückgetrieben, ihn Spion werden lassen. Mit der Tatsache, dass er Dumbledore nur auf eine gewisse Weise umgebracht hatte, um Voldemorts uneingeschränktes Vertrauen zu gewinnen, verstand ich, wie er nun Kandidat zum hohen Auroren sein konnte. Er war nie wirklich das Aas gewesen, das ich gedacht hatte – sondern ein mutigerer Mann, als ich für möglich gehalten hätte. Damit nicht genug, Voldemort hatte einen weiteren Horkrux geschaffen. Mich.  
Ich konnte mich nicht mehr bewegen, als mir bewusst wurde, was in meinem Innersten schon lange brodelte … ich würde sterben müssen. Aber in meiner momentanen Situation reagierte mein Kopf seltsam: Ich dachte nicht an meine Freunde, die ich nie mehr wiedersehen würde. Nicht an Ginny, die ich nie mehr küssen, mit der tatsächlich nie schlafen würde. Nicht an meine Kinder, die ich nie kennenlernen würde – nicht an mein Leben, das vorbei sein würde. Ich dachte an James … und es war der tröstlichste Gedanke überhaupt, dass ich bald dazu kommen würde, jeden Streit aus der Welt zu schaffen.  
Ich blickte Dumbledore an, der es soeben Snape offenbart hatte und war froh, dass er es mir nicht eher gesagt hatte. Ich hätte nie so gekämpft, wäre nie so weit gekommen, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass am Ende mein Ende stand. Nein – gerade deshalb hätte ich sogar noch erbitterter gekämpft. Aber leben hätte ich in dem Wissen nicht können.  
„Sie haben ihn wie ein Schwein zum Schlachten aufgezogen …", resümierte Snape fassungslos und als ich meinte, dies wäre die letzte schreckliche Botschaft des Tages, veränderte sich die Szene.

Ich fand mich an einer finsteren Ecke in Schloss Hogwarts wieder. In der Ferne waren Schritte zu hören und im düsteren Mondlicht sah ich einen wehenden Umhang. Als die Person an einem der Fenster vorbeiging, erkannte ich Snapes Gesicht – angespannt, besorgt. Ich war sofort sicher, diesen Moment musste er im Lauf der letzten Wochen oder Monate erlebt haben. Es war zu still dafür, dass es noch Dumbledores Ära, und zu kalt, dass es die Sommerferien hätten sein können. Obwohl es Nacht war und die Schüler schliefen – es herrschte eine besondere Stille. Sie war erdrückend, bedrohlich.  
Was tat Snape wach? Kam er gerade von einem Treffen mit den Todessern? Sein Gesicht würde mehr als dafürsprechen. Was würde passieren, das mich an diesem Abend seines Leben interessieren sollte? Die Antwort bahnte sich in Form eines berückenden Duftes an.  
Ich wandte den Kopf, bevor mein Gehirn kombinieren konnte – und machte vor Schreck einen Satz.  
James lehnte lässig an der Mauer – nur gute zwei Meter vor mir – James der Senator. Und er sah schlicht fantastisch aus. Ich ertrug es fast nicht. Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über meine Wangen. Wenn ich mir vorstellte, dass er jetzt am Boden lag… Und wenn ich mir vorstellte … ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass er mich großgezogen hätte. Er war so anders als jedes Bild, das ich mir jemals von ihm – oder von sonst einem Vater gezeichnet hatte.  
Mein Vater war eine majestätische Erscheinung, selbstbewusst, stolz und groß wie er war, und wenn ich mal gefragt worden wäre, wie ich mein Idol James Macaulay gesehen hatte … dann so. Aber meinen Vater hatte ich im Leben nie so vor Augen gehabt. Er war das krasse Gegenteil zum gebückten, düsteren Snape, dessen einzige Stilsicherheit darin bestand, schwarz mit schwarz zu kombinieren. James hingegen trug zu strahlend weißem Hemd und hellbrauner Slim-Chino ein frappierend schmuckes, meisterhaft zugeschnittenes und abgestimmtes Ensemble aus dunkelblauem Lodengehrock, mit hochgestelltem Reverskragen, dessen Rückseite ebenso grün blitzte wie die Knopflochnähte, und üppigem braun-blau-grün gemustertem Seidenschal. Ohne Zweifel, seine Garderobe war spitzenmäßig … und diese kam mir grauenvoll bekannt vor.  
Die Erinnerung war von heute.  
James warf einen Blick auf das Gemälde von Horst dem Hängebauchschwein und stieß sich ab, als Snapes Schritte näher kamen. Er schlenderte in die Mitte des Ganges, stellte sich ihm in den Weg, und schob die zarten Hände in die Hosentaschen als hätte er nichts weiter außergewöhnliches vor. Er sah entspannt aus. Er war nicht sorglos – aber Herr seiner Lage.  
Sekunden später wehte Snape um die Ecke – und er erschrak schon, weil er überhaupt jemandem begegnete. Doch als er James sah, rutschte ihm beinah der Umhang von den Schultern – jede Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht – er krachte gegen die nächste Rüstung. Es bestand kein Zweifel, er erkannte ihn binnen Sekundenbruchteilen.  
James blinzelte nicht mal. „Gestatten, James Nute Kamien Macaulay zu Großbritannien und seinen Kolonien, Irland und Australien – auf ein Wort, Snape!"  
Es gab nicht den leisesten Grund für den Schulleiter, ihm nicht zu glauben und er war einer Ohnmacht nahe, als James seinen Schulterkopf packte und ihn ins Klassenzimmer zur linken schob.  
Snape stolperte über die Schwelle und schoss herum – ich huschte in den Raum, bevor James die Tür hinter sich zuwerfen konnte – einen Moment lang sah der Trankmeister den Senator von oben bis unten an. „Gott der Allmächtige!", flüsterte er bebend vor Schreck. „ _Du?_ "  
„Leibhaftig, ja", sagte James mit freundlicher (!) Miene, ohne auf das einzugehen, was gegenüber dem Senator eine Beleidigung gewesen war, und es war auch für mich wie eine erneute Bestätigung. „Und machst du einen Schritt dahin, einen Dritten von mir wissen zu lassen … sei das dein letzter!"  
Snape riss den Arm hoch als hätte ihn eine Biene gestochen und erbleichte noch mehr, als er die Innenseite seines Handgelenks sah. Auch ich zweifelte nicht an der Ernsthaftigkeit der Drohung – ich folgte Snapes erschrockenem Blick zu seinem Unterarm und auch mir wurde klar, dass der Fluch gesprochen war. Ein Symbol hatte sich in seine Haut gebrannt. Ein Schnörkel, von dem ich mir nicht erklären konnte, was er bedeutete.  
Erschrocken sah ich zu James auf. Wenn die Geheimhaltung der Tatsache, dass es sich in der Person James Macaulay um ihn handelte, ein Leben wert war – was war sie dann noch wert?  
„Kurzum, ich weiß Bescheid darüber, was es mit Dumbledores Ende auf sich hatte!", kam James direkt zur Sache. Snape sank langsam unter seinem ernsten Blick auf einen Stuhl in der letzten Reihe und war nicht aufnahmefähig. Unter seinem fettigen Haarschopf blockierten die Zahnräder und trotz aller Gewalt, mit der er sein Gehirn wieder zum Laufen zu bringen versuchte, brauchte er noch einige Sekunden. Doch er besann sich – urplötzlich.  
„Weißt du auch, dass du ein Kind hast?!", schleuderte er James entgegen und damit mochte ich ihn mit einem Mal ein ganzes Stück lieber. Gespannt wanderte mein Blick – James hatte mir gegenüber nichts rauskommen lassen. Aber jemand anderem gegenüber?  
„Ja", sagte er reglos und ich runzelte die Stirn. „Ich weiß sogar, dass es ein Sohn ist!"  
Er schien jedenfalls die Frage für eine ganz schön blöde zu halten.  
„Ich weiß auch, wie schlecht es ihm bei seiner Tante ging!", fuhr er fort, aber in sein Gesicht trat nichts weiter. Nicht mal der alte Hass auf Snape. „Wie oft er Voldemort entgegengetreten ist. Wie oft er dem Tod ins Auge gesehen hat. Welche Ängste er ausgestanden hat. Wie oft er Unterstützung gebraucht hätte. Und wie gut er doch auch ohne geschlagen hat! Selbst im Okklumentik-Training, das euch mein pubertärer Wahnsinn vermasselt hat!"  
Er schmunzelte heftig – verzog entschuldigend die vollen Lippen. Snape stand der Mund offen – mir auch.  
„Ich habe sein Leben verfolgt. Ich _weiß_ , wer er ist!", stellte James klar und er sprach nicht vom Auserwählten. So weh es tat, er sprach von mir. „Ich kenne mein Kind. Deshalb bin ich hier!"  
Snape glotzte seinen alten Schulkollegen an – er konnte sich nicht mehr Reim auf das alles machen, wie ich. „Du bist Senator dieses Landes …", sagte er langsam und begab sich wieder auf Augenhöhe mit James (obwohl er sie um einige Zentimeter verpasste), „was willst du von _mir_?"  
„Voldemort wird demnächst hier anrücken!", antwortete James gerade heraus, als hätte er nie von mir geredet.  
Snape zuckte perplex zurück. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass er hier raufkommt?", fragte er verdutzt und ob James´ Sympathie schaffte nicht mal er, ätzend zu ihm zu sein. War sie mir bisher bloß aus Wut nicht aufgefallen? Sie war entwaffnend, er hätte sie nie überspielen können! „Wieso sollte er?"  
„Einer der Horkruxe ist offenkundig im Schloss. Harry ist am Weg hierher", sagte James – ich erschauerte. „Und Voldemort wird ihm zuvorkommen wollen!"  
Snape verlor selbst das Weiß in seinem Gesicht, er wurde grün. „Verdammter Mist!"  
„Nicht unbedingt!", sagte James und unbegreiflicherweise grinste er plötzlich. „Ich habe Stillschweigen über das positive Votum bezüglich meines Antrages auf jegliche Notstandsvollmachten angeordnet, um Voldemort nicht unter einen undurchdringbaren Schutz zu treiben! Taucht er hier auf, wäre es die perfekte Gelegenheit, eben das zu verunmöglichen – und ihn einzukesseln. Ihn mit geballter Kraft überraschen – ihn hier festzunageln und ihm das Licht auszublasen, ohne dass er überhaupt mit dem Senat gerechnet hat."  
Snape blinzelte erschlagen und mir ging es nicht anders.  
„Aber eine gewisse Zeit müsst ihr im Schloss durchhalten, ehe ich mein finales Einschreiten begründen kann", erläuterte James, „und damit wäre ich bei dir!"  
„Wieso kannst du es nicht gleich begründen?", hakte Snape verwirrt nach. „Worauf wartest du, wenn du die Notstandsvollmachten hast?!"  
„Die Späher _sind_ auf der Suche nach Voldemort und seinen sogenannten Soldaten. Aber noch haben sie ihn nicht aufgespürt!", sagte James geduldig. „Würde ich Blake McKean _jetzt_ herbeordern, müsste ich einräumen, dass ich wesentlich mehr weiß, als es mir aus Sicht meiner _offiziellen_ Position möglich ist."  
Ich ahnte schlimmes.  
„Ich habe mich selbst an Harrys Fersen geheftet. Das hätte ich nicht tun dürfen! Es ist mir nicht erlaubt, mich hinter der Garde hervorzubewegen für Angelegenheiten, die es nicht unbedingt und unumgänglich erfordern. Das an sich hätte nur eine Ermahnung zur Folge, ja!"  
Snape schloss den Mund wieder.  
„ _Aber_ es geht um Harry", fuhr James fort zu erklären. „Ich befürchte, dass der Kanzlerrat die Tatsache, dass ich ihn beschattet habe, anders interpretieren würde, als er es sollte!"  
Ich hörte auf zu atmen. James hatte mehr als nur einen lächerlichen Hinweis in petto gehabt.  
„Artikel dreizehn Senatsverfassung?", wusste Snape mehr als ich es getan hatte und hob die Braue. „Ich hab mich schon gewundert, warum du als Vater den Titel überhaupt hast."  
James entwich ein Lachen, er zuckte die Brauen. „Es gibt Zauber, die jeden meiner Zusammenhänge mit Harry verbergen", sprach er eine weitere Antwort aus, die ich unbedingt hatte haben wollen. „Doch ich habe keine Garantie, dass sie nicht versagen, wenn der Kanzlerrat uns irgendwie miteinander in Verbindung bringt. Ich weiß nicht, inwieweit der Schutz ausreicht. Und ich habe so gut wie keinen Spielraum, es auszutesten!"  
Meine Galle stieg auf.  
„Warum bist du überhaupt in dieser Zeit?", fragte Snape spitzfindig. „Wenn sie es rausfinden – würdest du nicht…?"  
„Erstochen", bestätigte James dumpf. Ich schloss die brennenden Augen – aber seine kommenden Worte waren nicht mein Todesstoß. Er ging nicht auf Snapes Frage ein. „Ja. Sobald der Senatsvorsitzende es erfahren würde, hätte ich keine Minute mehr. Und auch jeder andere nicht, der es wusste und sich der Existenz von Artikel dreizehn bewusst war."  
„Danke", knurrte Snape.  
„Im Dienste der Staatssicherheit, Severus!", entgegnete James. „Oder in deinem Fall – im Dienste um das Leben all jener, die Voldemort hier entgegentreten werden, bevor ich den Einsatzbefehl geben kann! Also … schaffst du es, mit mir zu arbeiten, auch bevor der Geheimdienst Voldemort auf die Spur kommt und dir der Amirauté die Hölle heiß macht … oder schaffst du es nicht?"  
Mein Vater _war_ kein Unmensch. Er hatte nicht handeln können und trotzdem hatte er es getan – und wer weiß wie viele Leben damit gerettet.  
„Ich hasse dich schon allein dafür, dass du besser aussiehst, denn je", ölte Snape und ich konnte kaum glauben, dass auch er etwas Nettes gesagt hatte. „Aber für den höheren Zweck … natürlich!" Er nickte bestätigend.  
„Sobald du Meldung erhältst, dass sich in Hogsmeade auch nur irgendetwas bewegt, das das nicht tun sollte", setzte James zu seinen Befehlen an, „wird es dein Job sein, so schnell wie möglich alle aus den Betten zu holen. Egal mit welcher Ausrede. Jede Minute mehr, in der sie sich wappnen können wird helfen, auch wenn zu dem Zeitpunkt noch niemand mit einem Kampf rechnen wird."  
Snape nickte.  
„Es liegt an dir, einerseits Zeit rauszuholen und andererseits schnell und nachdrücklich genug Alarm zu schlagen, damit Voldemort keinen Verdacht schöpft und sich in Bewegung setzt – erzähl ihm sonst was! Er _muss_ her!"  
Snape schluckte hart.  
„Nach Harry wird auch der Orden bald auftauchen. Sie werden höchstwahrscheinlich vor Voldemort hier sein und du wirst ihnen das Schloss überlassen, damit sie sich einbunkern können!"  
„Wie soll es der Junge hier rein schaffen?", fiel Snape plötzlich ein und er sah ernsthaft besorgt aus.  
„Es gibt einen Weg!" James nickte auf Snapes ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck hin beruhigend. „Und selbst wenn es ihn nicht gäbe… Wenn Voldemort dahinter käme, dass du ihm ins Schloss geholfen hättest – und das würde er … stünde ich noch eher ohne Maulwurf da, als ohnehin schon", sagte er mit bitterer Miene und Snapes Gesicht veränderte sich. „Und das wäre gravierender, als Harry eine Unterstützung zu versagen, die ohnehin nicht mehr bringen würde als fünfzehn Minuten!"  
Stolz blitzte in seinem Gesicht auf und da war die Erinnerung mit einem Mal zu Ende.

Ich tauchte aus dem Denkarium auf. Meine Beine trugen mich schon lange nicht mehr. Am liebsten hätte ich meinen Kopf in die Wand gerammt und hätte die Ohnmacht genossen. Wenn Voldemort in dem Moment aufgetaucht wäre, ich hätte mich nicht wehren können. Ich weinte so heftig, dass ich anfing zu würgen. Ich bekam keine Luft mehr.  
„Dad …", presste ich hervor – es musste raus. „James, ich hasse mich dafür!"  
Hätte ich ihm die Sache mit meiner Mutter nicht an den Kopf geworfen, hätte ich spät aber rechtzeitig alles verstanden und alles hätte gut gehen können. Vielleicht nicht so gut, wie es mein Herzenswunsch gewesen wäre. Aber sein Blut wäre nicht an meinen Händen geklebt. Und soweit er nicht mein Vater gewesen wäre … hätte ich ihn kennenlernen können. Er hatte mich nicht von sich geschoben, weil mich zu verlieren zu schmerzhaft gewesen war. Er hatte nicht von mir gesprochen als hielte er die Vorstellung meines Gesichts nicht aus. Im Gegenteil, ich schien ein warmer Gedanke für ihn zu sein.  
„ES TUT MIR LEID, DAD!"  
Und genau das würde ich ihm sagen, wenn Voldemort mit mir fertig war.

TBC


	10. Alexander Agnew

Alexander Agnew

„ _CONTREMESCIMUR!"_  
RUMMS  
Das Bootshaus hob sich von seinem Fundament – BUUUMMMMM – Bodenplatten zerbarsten, Wasser schwappte über die Stufen – nicht wenige Kämpfende verloren das Gleichgewicht –  
„ _VENI CLUNACULUM!"_ – vom Boden aus wurde der nächste Kanzleramtsauror getroffen – der Fluchurheber sprang auf –  
Weder der Hagel aus Dolchen von der Seite, noch der nasse Stein unter ihm vermochten Amirauté Eric Johnson aufzuhalten und nicht nur ihm waren Horror und Verzweiflung ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er an die Seite des Senators sprang. Marcus Jones liefen Tränen über die Wangen, er biss durch echten Schmerz, und McKean sah aus, als gingen seine Hände gleich in Flammen auf.  
„ _Ich will ohne dich nicht leben!_ ", brüllte er gerade. „Hör mich, Jay – bitte – bei allem, was – verlass mich nicht – uns nicht! DEIN KIND NICHT!"  
Lex Agnew schien kurz vor dem Erstickungstod, als er sich von James löste, das Gesicht blutverschmiert und McKean reagierte trotz – oder gerade wegen seiner Panik als erster. Er sprang über James hinweg und nahm ohne zu Zögern Agnews Platz ein, während der, um die Klinge herumbalancierend, die Hände direkt über dessen Brust ausstreckte.  
„Die Muskulatur hört nicht auf zu bluten!", presste er atemlos hervor. „Es muss die Klinge sein – da ist irgendein Fluch drauf!"  
„Warum ziehen wir sie nicht?!"  
„Sie verschließt die Wunde – trotzdem! Er würde verbluten!"  
„Wir machen erst mal so weiter!", beschloss Agnew energisch und fetzte James die Krawatte vom Hals. „Wir haben keine Wahl! Wir warten auf Porter – wir haben keine Chance ohne Transfusion!"  
Die Amirauté hatten keinerlei Farbe mehr im Gesicht – mit jeder Sekunde wurde es enger. Bald würden sie ihn nicht mehr am Leben halten können – sie würden erschöpft sein.  
„Jay, du musst uns helfen, wir schaffen dich sonst nicht!" – „James, hol Luft!" – „Wir sind bei dir – wir lieben dich! WIR ALLE!" – „Komm schon!" – „Wenn du uns hörst, hilf uns – hörst du?!" – Sie redeten wie im Fieber auf ihn ein und hatten genauso wenig Angst um ihr eigenes Leben, wie die schöne Grace Walters den Senator anbrüllte:  
„JAMES! Ich weiß, du willst nicht sterben – du darfst nicht sterben!", kreischte sie, während Agnew James soweit es ging den Stoff vom Oberkörper fetzte. „Nicht nach all den Jahren – nicht nachdem wir bis hierher gekommen sind! UM HARRYS WILLEN, MACH DIE AUGEN AUF!"  
„James, komm zu dir! Ich kann nicht mehr Magie zur Wunde leiten, als du sel– MATT!"  
Die absolut zufällige Warnung des Medimagiers rettete Amirauté Matthew Letchfords Leben. Im allerletzten Moment blockte er den hinterhältigen Fluch eines der Kanzleramtsauroren ab – sie waren mittlerweile in der Unterzahl und sahen keinen anderen, fairen Ausweg mehr – und gruben sich so eine tiefe Grube: Letchfords eigentlicher Gegner war durch den Fluch seines Kollegen so überrascht, dass der Amirauté ihn endlich an der Gurgel erwischte. Wie ein Brett kippte der Agent um, just als Letchford sich nur vier Meter vor James – an McMenamin vorbei, der in dem Moment ausholte – in einer Rolle über den blutverschmierten Boden warf, um dem letzten, erbosten Fluch des Sterbenden zu entgehen.  
„Heilige Mutter Gottes!", entfuhr es ihm. „Lex, was" –  
„DENK ES NICHT MAL, MATT!", donnerte der Unfallchirurg. „Wir haben eine Chance! Er ist Schwimmer – er hat ein gutes Lungenvol" –  
„NEEEEIN!"  
McMenamin hatte getroffen. Der Kanzleramtsauror wurde von den Füßen geworfen – plötzlich – sein Kopf schoss herum – ein würgendes Husten –  
Blut pflatschte in McKeans Gesicht – „JAY!"  
„GOTT SEI DANK!"  
Die Amirauté stöhnten auf vor Erleichterung – aber nur kurz.  
„Schlucken, Junge – nicht das Blut hochwürgen!", rief Agnew hektisch und packte James – aus dessen Gesicht in qualerfülltem Grauen weit aufgesperrte braune Augen hervorstarrten. „Jay, sieh mich an! SIEH MICH AN! Versuch, ruhig zu atmen – Jay, es tut mir Leid – es tut mir so Leid! Ich hätte es gern anders gehabt – aber ich schaff dich nicht anders! Du musst mithelfen – hörst du? Konzentrier dich – _hörst du!?_ "  
James konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, seine Brust brannte wie Feuer – und sein Schrei durchschnitt die Luft schärfer als alle tausend Dolche, die in den letzten Momenten herumgeflogen waren.  
„Schon gut, Jay – alles wird gut!" Blakes Stimme erreichte James' Kopf – sie war stark, aber er konnte seine Panik und sein Entsetzen nicht aus ihr verbannen. „Alles wird gut – Jay, sieh mich an! Alles wird gut, glaub mir! Halt durch, wir sind bei dir! Wir alle!"  
James´ Körper krampfte vor Schmerz – es machte alles nur noch schlimmer – zu dritt warfen sie sich auf ihn, damit er sich nicht mehr rühren konnte –  
„Jay, halt die Luft an! Einen Moment nur – komm!" Lex drückte mit aller Kraft seinen Brustkorb zusammen, um den Krampf zu durchbrechen. „Flach atmen jetzt – rein in den Bauch! Durchhalten – Dave kommt jeden Moment!"  
„Jay, du schaffst es! Du musst durchhalten – du MUSST einfach!" Blake saß auf seiner Hand, drückte seinen Oberkörper zu Boden und presste die Wange gegen seine Schläfe. „Ich liebe dich – Jay, ich liebe dich! Du wirst nicht sterben! Für Harry – wir schaffen es! Wir beide schaffen es!"  
James hätte entspannen müssen, die Heilkraft hätte dann besser gewirkt, aber er brachte es nicht fertig, er war zu übermannt – der Eindruck zu entsetzlich, das Gefühl, zu ersticken zu schrecklich –  
„Wir geben dich nicht auf, Jay! Lass nicht du uns hängen!"  
James kniff die Augen zusammen, Tränen strömten über sein Gesicht und mischten sich mit denen der Amirauté über ihm.  
„James, einatmen – wir tun gegen den Schmerz, was wir können!", schluchzte Walters über den Lärm des Kampfes hinweg. „Du musst durchhalten – bitte" –  
Ihr Blick zuckte auf –  
„PORTER!"  
„ENDLICH!"  
„DIAZEPAM, MCMILLAN!" – Agnew sprang auf. „Zentraler Venenweg – Zugänge legen – Sauerstoff – LOSLOSLOS!"  
„Legen Sie den ZVK?!", rief Dave Stanton – er drückte Agnew das Set in die Hand und sein Kollege nahm sich nicht mal die Zeit, zu Boden zu hechten. Greg McMillan sprang vor und rammte James eine Dosis Valium in den Schulterkopf, die einen Elefanten ruhiggestellt hätte.  
„Amirauté McKean – aus dem Weg!", verlor auch er keine Silbe darüber, was passiert war oder wie es dazu hatte kommen können und drückte James eine Sauerstoffmaske über Mund und Nase, um per Beutel seine Atmung zu unterstützen – nur Sekunden später drehte James die Augen über und erschlaffte.  
„Willst du nicht intubieren, Lex?!", rief Jones und Stanton drückte James mit Gewalt die erste Konserve Blut in den Körper, während der Angesprochene endlich ein intravenöses Schmerzmittel spritzte.  
„Nein – ich brauche ihn wach – er würde nicht mehr wach! RICK!", bellte er über Letchfords Schulter. „DIE KLINGE MUSS RAUS!"  
Die sechs verbliebenen Société rückten vor, um den Rücken des Amirauté gegen die letzten beiden Kanzleramtsauroren zu decken – sie würden höchstwahrscheinlich sterben, aber es war eine Ermessensentscheidung. McMenamin wirbelte herum –  
„Zusammendrücken, Eric!", befahl Agnew hektisch und drückte Johnson zwei weitere Blutkonserven in die Hand – Porter packte die Parierstangen. „Haltet ihn fest – nehmt seine Hände – pumpt ihm alle Magie rein, die ihr habt! Jay – bereit?!"  
„Drei" –  
„James – ich bin hier! Alles wird gut – keine Angst – wir schaffen es!"  
„Zwei" –  
„Du warst immer der stärkste von uns!"  
„AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"  
Der auftrainierte Sicherheitschef wog an die hundert Kilo, aber James wuchtete ihn beinah von sich herunter – Schmerz durchfuhr seinen Körper wie ein gewaltiger Adrenalinschub – Rick rang ihn mit ungeheurer Kraft zurück –  
„Schon gut, Jay – gleich vorbei!", versuchte McKean schreckerfüllt, mehr sich selbst zu beruhigen – James klammerte sich an ihn, dass seine Knochen krachten – er schrie wie am Spieß – es waren lange – entsetzliche Sekunden –  
„STOP!" – Agnew presste mit aller Kraft eine Kompresse auf die Austrittswunde am Rücken – Blut quoll hervor – James sank japsend über Greg McMillans Schoß zusammen. „Pause – durchamten, Jay!"  
„Ruhig, James!" McMillan schloss seinen Kopf fest in den Arm und hielt ihm die Sauerstoffmaske im Moment bloß so nahe wie möglich ans Gesicht. „Ruhig atmen!"  
„Wir drehen ihn um!", beschloss Agnew – Rick sprang auf. So vorsichtig sie konnten rollten sie James auf den Rücken – er ächzte gequält – sein eigenes Gewicht war der beste Druckverband. „Atmen, Jay!"  
BUMM –  
Der schwere Körper des Kanzleramtsauroren ließ den Boden beben, als er aufkam – einer der Société apparierte hinter dem geschockten Letzten – schlug ihn mit zusammengekratzter Kraft K.O. – ein anderer – „ _Veni clunaculum!_ " – rammte ihm einen Dolch in die Rippen – grauenerfüllt starrten sich die Société einen Moment an – es war vorüber. Aber Zeit zum Aufatmen hatten sie nicht – fünfzehn Kollegen lagen teilweise schwerstverletzt am Boden.

Die schreckerfüllte Gruppe um den Senator registrierte nichts von alldem – Stanton schloss den nächsten halben Liter Blut an – „Zentimeterweise jetzt, Porter – sonst komme ich mit der Blutstillung nicht mit!" – die Amirauté nagelten James auf den Boden –  
„AAAAAAAAAA" – das Zustechen war nicht schlimmer gewesen. James schrie in Todesqual – selbst von unter der Atemmaske ließen seine Schmerzen und seine Verzweiflung alle zusammenfahren. Blake hielt ihn im Arm so weit und so gut es ging, doch wirklich helfen konnte das keinem von beiden – „AAAAARGH!"  
Mit einem kräftigen Ruck zog ihm Porter das hüfthohe Ungetüm endgültig aus der Brust – Blut spritzte auf – sofort legten sich vier Paar Hände über die Wunde.  
„Okay – alles vorbei – tief einatmen, Jay!" – James sackte stöhnend zusammen – „Schon gut – es ist raus – das Schwert ist draußen!"  
„Das war sicher ein halber Liter!"  
„Hyperventillieren, Greg!", befahl Lex eilig – James driftete weg. Er sah für eine Sekunde auf und erblickte einige seiner Teams, die mit den Société um die Verletzten apparierten.  
„JAMES!", kreischte Walters unter Tränen. „Du wirst jetzt nicht schlappmachen!"  
„Komm, Junge – reiß dich zusammen! MANN, FÜR HARRY!" McKeans Gesicht verzog sich vor Horror, ihn verließen sichtlich Kräfte und Mut –  
„Schon gut!", reagierte Lex schnell. „Das wird nur momentan sein – lasst ihn! Wir haben das Schlimmste – und wenn es jetzt nicht besser wird, haben wir ohnehin verloren! Lasst mich da mal ran!"  
Johnson, Letchford, Walters und Jones nahmen die leuchtenden Hände ein Stück hoch – Blut sprudelte aus der Wunde – und Lex legte James die seinigen um den Brustkorb. Ein hochkonzentrierter Ausdruck trat in sein Gesicht – alle starrten ihn angsterfüllt an – und Sekunden später fing er an zu nicken. „Ja – ja, er hört auf zu bluten!"  
Ein Stöhnen tiefster Erleichterung ging durch die Runde. Sie atmeten durch, doch mit fallendem Adrenalinspiegel drängte auch der Schreck an die Oberfläche. Vor allem bei jenen, die sich in den letzten Minuten krampfhaft aufs Heilen konzentriert hatten, ohne nebenbei ihre Gefühle rauszulassen.  
McMillan beatmete James wieder langsamer, Stanton stach den fünften Zugang und mit jedem Tropfen Blut, den sie James in die Adern zurückpressten, kehrte Mut in die Freunde zurück. Doch einer von ihnen musste in Kauf nehmen, die aufkommenden positiven Gedanken zu stören:  
„Lex, wenn er über den Berg ist – wenigstens vorerst", fing McMenamin an und wandte sich in die Runde – „Leute – ihr müsst Voldemort finden!"  
„Was?!"  
„Bist du bescheuert?! Jetzt!?"  
„Ich lass doch Lex nicht mit der schweren Heilung allein!", wiedersprach die Geheimdienstchefin energisch und hätte ihrem Kollegen sichtlich gern eine geknallt. „Spinnst du?!"  
„Nein, tue ich nicht!", rief der Sicherheitschef. „Von mir aus instruiert eure Staffeln – falls sie uns helfen wollen – und kommt dann wieder – aber wir müssen Voldemort festnageln! Die Condiciones, Herrgott!"  
Der Ausdruck des Außendienstchefs veränderte sich, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass McMenamin von den Bedingungen sprach, die ihnen Devereux auferlegen würde, wenn James überlebte. Und danach sah es nun aus. Entsetzen trat in die Augen aller – noch keiner hatte derart weit gedacht – und die Entscheidung, ob sie ein Risiko eingehen sollten oder nicht, fiel schnell:  
„Leute – geht!", sagte Agnew und stöpselte sein Stethoskop aus den Ohren. „Ich hab gute Atemgeräusche – wir kommen schon klar! Rick bleibt ja bei mir – ich hab Porter, McMillan und Stanton! Meine restlichen Appui sind in Reichweite und der Schockraum wartet oben auf mich! Wenn er absackt, rufe ich euch – geht!"  
McKean zerschmetterte es das Herz, aber er wiedersprach nicht. Er sah James kurz an, der langsam wieder zu sich kam, drückte ihm kommentarlos einen Kuss auf den Handrücken und die Amirauté verschwanden.

***

Meine Tränen waren versiegt und meine Träume zerschlagen. Ich hatte keine Kraft mehr. Ich fühlte mich wie betäubt, während ich durch das mittlerweile stille Schloss und hinunter Richtung Ländereien unterwegs war. Ich registrierte kaum, wohin ich ging. Warum war ich meinem Vater verboten? Was war das für ein Unding? Wieso? Damit er sich auf seinen Job konzentrieren konnte? Mehr nicht? Womit hatte er das verdient? Womit hatte ich verdient, auf ihn verzichten zu müssen – wenn er doch die ganze Zeit hier gewesen war?! Ja, die Vorschriften waren teilweise uralt und schrien nach Reform – aber das? Und ihn für mich umzubringen? Kinder zu verbieten allein war wider der Natur – die Rechtfertigung für den Verfassungsartikel und vor allem für die Konsequenz konnte keine bloße Winzigkeit sein. Was sollte dahinterstecken? Schutz der Öffentlichkeit oder was?! Zum Teufel, wovor?  
Ich verstand nichts. Nichts ergab einen Sinn. Warum hatte James mich beschattet? Warum nicht ein Agent? Die Antwort war schnell gefunden: Er hatte nur inoffiziell gewusst, wie tief ich in der Sache drinsteckte. Es erklärte auch Blake McKeans Erstaunen bei der Einsatzbesprechung, das er an den Tag gelegt hatte, als das Thema aufgekommen war. James hatte keinen Dritten beauftragen können, ohne einzuräumen, wer er war. Er hatte das Wissen gehabt, aber es nicht verwerten können. Er hatte gewusst, was ich das Jahr über getrieben hatte; dass ich den Horkruxen hinterhergejagt war. Aber wie war er zu den Informationen gekommen und warum? Zufällig? Hatte er sich aus Erfahrung mit mir als Voldemorts Ziel näher beschäftigt? Oder sich gar aus anderen Gründen für mich interessiert…? Ich war hin und her gerissen. Ich hoffte, dass er sich für mich interessiert hatte – nicht für den Horkrux. Aber das würde bedeuten, dass ich meinen Dad auf dem Gewissen hatte und das hielt ich nicht aus. Also hoffte ich, dass er nur im Dienste der Staatssicherheit an mir dran gewesen war – aber das hielt ich auch nicht aus. Ilch wusste nicht, welche Idee unerträglicher war.  
Ich warf einen matten Blick hinüber zum Bootshaus.  
Licht glomm hinter den Fenstern und ich versuchte erfolglos, mir nicht zu überlegen, was sich dahinter abspielte. Der Kampf schien vorbei – aber selbst wenn die Société geschafft haben sollten, die Agenten des Kanzleramts niederzuringen … James´ Körper würden sie mittlerweile zugedeckt haben. Ich blies angestrengt Luft aus, meine Brust schnürte sich ein. Höchstwahrscheinlich waren sie alle tot – die Führungsebene der britischen Eliteauroren ausgelöscht. James und sämtliche Amirauté. Ich hatte zwar einen von ihnen nicht registriert, aber Richard McMenamin als James´ Sicherheitschef war etwa so sicher unter den Société gewesen, wie Voldemort mich in den nächsten Minuten umbringen würde.  
Was sollte ich zu James sagen, wenn es vorbei war? Was würde er zu mir sagen? Dass es mir Leid tat; dass ich auf mein Herz hätte hören sollen. Dass er enttäuscht war und mir nie verzeihen konnte? Was sollte ich tun? Vor ihm auf die Knie fallen? Ich hörte schnell auf, darüber nachzudenken. Wir beide würden tot sein und James hatte auf mich nicht wie jemand gewirkt, der auf unabänderlichen Zuständen herumritt. Vielleicht würde es halb so tragisch. Schließlich war meine Reaktion nicht völlig unverständlich. Oder? Er würde bestimmt wütend sein, aber er würde auch mehr als ausreichend Zeit haben, sich zu beruhigen. Wir würden zusammenfinden, mit der Zeit. Irgendwie. Und mit dieser ermutigendenn Idee betrat ich den Wald.

***

Langsam lichteten sich der Rauch und die Staubwolken und alles was am Boden zu sehen war … war Blut. Verstreute Gliedmaßen waren ihrem Körper nicht mehr zuordbar, Hände, Arme, Füße – eine Ohrschnecke fand sich einige Meter vom dazugehörigen Kopf. Die Kanzleramtsauroren lagen zerfetzt auf dem Stein und zwischen ihnen die Körper von mindestens fünfzehn Société. Sieben rangen noch mit dem Tod, sie waren umringt von ihren Kollegen und etlichen Medimagiern. Und mittendrin … stand, aufrecht und mit ausdruckslosem Blick: Dominique Devereux. Der Anblick war grotesk, er hatte keinen Kratzer – nicht mal Blutspritzer auf seinem festlichen Umhang.  
James wandte erschlagen den tränenverschleierten Blick zur Decke.  
„Was ist mit Harry …?", waren die ersten erstickten Worte, die er zu flüstern fähig war. Er wagte nicht, noch einen Blick über die Leichen am Boden zu werfen und starrte von Sorge und Angst überwältigt in Ricks Augen.  
„Ich hab ihn ins Schloss gebracht – ihm fehlt nichts!", antwortete Porter mit ruhiger Stimme und James schloss die tränenden Augen.  
„Er…"  
„Jay – nicht!", versuchte Lex seinen schwer verwundeten Patienten zu stoppen.  
„Was?", kam es vom Sicherheitschef – er ahnte die Dringlichkeit und griff nach James´ Nacken.  
„Er wird … Voldemort", brachte James hervor, hustete gequält und nahm alle Kräfte und Luft zusammen – Ricks Augen weiteten sich, bevor es einem der anderen dämmern konnte. Seine Hände schossen zu James´ Linker. „ _Hol meinen Kleinen zurück, Rick!"_  
McMenamin riss James die schwere Omega so heftig vom Gelenk, dass die Hand zerkratzte und die letzte Silbe hatte seinen Mund noch nicht verlassen, als er disapparierte.  
„ _Amirauté!"_ , schrie Stanton ihm entsetzt hinterher – wie konnte _er_ sie allein lassen?! – während Agnew das Ausmaß begriff.  
„Bleib ruhig, Jay – er findet ihn!", reagierte er auf James´ sichtlich wachsende Unruhe und drückte tröstend seine Schulter. „Harry ist in guten Händen – und wir konzentrieren uns auf dich! Dave, gehen Sie nach oben – sagen Sie im Schockraum Bescheid, dass wir kommen! Ich brauche ein Spiral-CT, vierzehner Schmerztrank mit achtzehner Nadel, Bronchoskopie-Set und einen OP – los!"

TBC


	11. Lord Voldemort

Liebste Leser, Fans und Kommiverfasser,  
willkommen zum neuen Kapitel!

Es passiert waaaaaaaaaaahnsinnig viel in, wie ich fürchte, viel zu kurzer Zeit - hoffentlich überschlagt ihr euch beim Lesen nicht! Ich bin jetzt eine Woche vor dem Text gesessen und ich hab einstweilen keine Eingebungen, was ich noch reinschreiben könnte, ohne dass es wieder zu lang wird, also... Ich möchte schließlich auch, dass es vorangeht - ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir die Geschwindigkeit! Und die Entschädigung naht ;))

Viel Freude einstweilen!  
Kuss

Lord Voldemort

Meine Füße setzten sich voreinander, stiegen über Wurzeln und Steine hinweg und trugen mich immer weiter in den Wald hinein. Immer der Stirnnarbe nach. Dumpfe Angst regte sich in meinem Bauch, aber in meiner Brust war es friedlich. Was auch immer Voldemort mit mir anstellen würde … es konnte nicht schlimmer werden als die letzten dreißig Minuten gewesen waren. Ich hatte mir genommen, was ich mir mehr als alles andere auf der Welt gewünscht hatte. Ja, vielleicht nicht meinen Dad. Aber nichts desto trotz James: einen Menschen, den noch so oberflächlich kennenzulernen mir alles bedeutet hätte. Ich hatte ihn siebzehn Jahre öfter vermisst, als jeden anderen. Selbst nach dem Fiasko im Denkarium mit seinem – wie er es nun selbst ausgedrückt hatte – pubertären Wahnsinn. Eigentlich – gerade an dem Tag hatte ich ihn mir gewünscht! Um ihm die elegante und trotzdem freche Frisur über die Ohren zu ziehen. Aber jetzt musste ich ihn mir bald nicht mehr wünschen. Endlich.  
Ich hatte tief im Inneren immer gespürt, dass der Ort, an den ich gehörte nicht London, nicht England, nicht Großbritannien war. Ich hatte immer gespürt, mein Platz war woanders … und nun wusste ich, wo. Bei meiner Mutter, bei Sirius und nun auch James.  
Es waren seltsame Dinge, die mir auf meinen letzten Metern, auf denen ich Voldemort nun spürbar immer näher kam, in den Kopf schossen und die innerhalb meines Körpers abliefen. Völlig banale Angelegenheiten, die im alltäglichen Leben nervig und lästig sein konnten und die ich nun das letzte Mal die Chance hatte, zu spüren. Ich war reduziert auf mich, nur mich – ohne an freundliche und unfreundliche Abschiedsworte oder Dankesworte zu denken, die ich nicht aussprechen und Küsse, die ich nicht verteilen konnte. Ich war siebzehn … und es ging zu Ende. Mein Leben würde bald vorbei sein und es machte mich traurig. Aber ich grämte mich nicht über die Tatsache – weil sie unabänderlich war. Ich ging stur geradeaus und erreichte die Lichtung des Geschehens mit Knien, von denen ich nicht wusste, warum sie mich noch auf den Beinen hielten.

Ich erkannte Voldemort zwischen gut dreißig Todessern stehend, die die Dunkelheit des Waldes im Auge behielten. Aus einiger Entfernung beobachtete ich ihn einen Moment. Er stand nur da, die Augen möglicherweise geschlossen, sammelte augenscheinlich Konzentration und Kräfte. Niemand sprach oder wagte es, ihn sonst wie zu stören und es wäre so einfach gewesen, ihm von hier aus einen tödlichen Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen … wenn er nur gewirkt hätte.  
Vor einer Stunde noch hätte ich die Energie gehabt, sie alle auf den Mars zu fluchen. Jetzt wollte ich einzig und allein meine Ruhe haben. Wäre nicht Voldemorts Ende und damit das Glück all meiner Freunde und des Landes von meinem abgehangen, wäre ich irgendwohin appariert, wo es warm war, wo mich niemand finden würde und nicht zurückholen konnte. Ach was, ich wäre? Ich würde dorthin gehen. Aber ich würde nicht apparieren. Vielleicht würde es wehtun, vielleicht würde es qualvoll sein … aber was James durchzustehen gehabt hatte, würde ich durchhalten, ohne zu zucken – das schwor ich mir.

Geäst knackte als ich aus dem Schatten trat.  
Ich zuckte mit keiner Wimper, als Voldemort die glühenden Augen aufschlug. Ich würde ihm keine Angst zeigen. Wenn schon, dann würde ich genießen, dass er zu seinem eigenen Ende beitrug und nicht ihm seinen Sieg über mich noch schöner machen, als er ohnehin schon war. Es würden die letzten Augen sein, die ich sehen würde … wie sie meine Mutter gesehen hatte … mein Vater … und ich würde den Rücken gerade lassen, wie er. Ich würde das Kinn oben lassen, wie er es getan hatte. Selbst als das Schwert schon in seiner Brust gesteckt hatte.  
Ein diabolisches Grinsen trat in Voldemorts Gesicht. Ich sagte nichts, als er zielte. Für den Sinn meines Lebens! Für dein Ende! Schaufel dein eigenes Grab! Bastard! Ich tat nichts. Außer, die Augen zu schließen … und ein letztes Mal tief einzuatmen. Tannennadeln … Laub … Moos …  
 _„AVADA KEDAVRA!"_  
Meinen letzten, angsterfüllten Herzschlag spürte ich schmerzhaft in der Brust … grünes Licht brannte sich durch meine Lider … und als allererstes … würde ich mich entschuldigen.

 _„An den Stab Macaulay – McKean! Das ist ein Notruf – Code Blaze! Bestätige – Code Blaze! Bedrohung durch das Gremium! WIR SIND MIT EINEM INTERROGATIOPROZESS KONFRONTIERT! Senator und diensthabende Garde sind am Boden – alle Amirauté hinzugesprungen – alle unverletzt! Der Prozess aufgrund Artikel dreizehn SVG! James Macaulay ist Vater – sein Sohn ist siebzehn Jahre alt! Die Amirauté rufen Sie im Namen von Kollegialität und Freundschaft – im Namen von James Macaulay! FÄLLEN SIE IHRE ENTSCHEIDUNG! Für uns – oder Ihren neuen Chef – Ihre neue Zeit! Es steht Ihnen frei, für James Macaulay zu kämpfen – ich erinnere – das Prinzip des Prozesses – ist er verloren, sind wir alle verloren! Wollen Sie unter unserem Kommando bleiben – treten Sie an! Wir sind in Schloss Hogwarts – SO SCHNELL ES GEHT!"_  
Die laute, energische Stimme des ersten Amirauté verhallte in der Hogwarts-Bibliothek – just in dem Moment, als Eric Johnson um den Tisch herum stürmte, um die Perspektive auf der Karte zu ändern. Der Chef der Zauberkünstler war ein grobknochiger Kerl mit mausbraunem Haar, stechend blauen Augen und ungezügeltem Mundwerk:  
„Verdammter Hurensohn! Wo ist er hin?!"  
„Da ist Magie im Spiel – das sage ich euch!", knurrte der schlaksige Mann von der anderen Seite des Tisches – Matthew Letchford, der Trankmeister. „Er hat sich verkrochen!"  
Plötzlich – _Plopp_  
„Amirauté McKean!", meldeten sich vier trainierte Kerle – der schäbige, mehr oder weniger unverletzte Rest der diensthabenden Société – mit einem Salut. „Der Senator schickt uns!"  
„Voldemort ist nicht auf der Karte!", nahm McKean die Unterstützung ohne Umschweife an – es war nicht seine Entscheidung, ob James Wachen hatte, oder nicht. „Gehen Sie in die Luft! Es ist ein Strohhalm – in der Dunkelheit – im Wald – aber vielleicht finden Sie ihn!"  
McKean hatte kaum die letzte Silbe gesprochen, rannten sie los – vier Fensterscheiben zerbarsten – und Sekundenbruchteile später erhoben sich die gewaltigen Schwingen der Corbillat – der Raben – in den Nachthimmel.

Mein Kopf dröhnte. Ich kam nur langsam zu mir … und fand mich wieder auf kaltem, feuchtem Boden, auf Baumnadeln und Blättern, etwas, das eine Wurzel sein musste, drückte in meinem Nacken … ich hielt die Augen geschlossen und begriff nicht. War ich tot? Ich hatte einen Todesfluch abbekommen, es musste so sein. Aber warum schmerzte dann jeder meiner Knochen? Gehörte das dazu? Würde das erst später nachlassen? Und das Pieken der Tannennadeln in meinem Gesicht? Vielleicht war es wegen dem Horkrux, dass mein Tod so seltsam war… Schließlich mussten zwei Teile von mir gehen, vielleicht dauerte es dadurch länger? Wenn ich die Augen öffnete, stünden sie vor mir? Lily, Sirius, Remus und James? Aber wären ihre Hände so kalt, wie jene, die mir den Puls fühlten? Ich musste es wissen. Ich schlug die Lider hoch, wandte den Kopf. Und wenn das das Leben nach dem Tod war, war ich in der Hölle.

Ich kam zu mir, als wäre ein Schuss gefallen – ein gewaltiger Adrenalinschub überzeugte mich – ich war nicht tot, im Gegenteil: Ich blickte direkt in Voldemorts wutverzerrte Fratze und seine glühend roten Augen – seine Hand schwebte über mir, den Dolch fest umklammert –  
„AH!"  
Im allerletzten Moment zuckte ich zur Seite – die Klinge bohrte sich in die Baumwurzel – Voldemort brüllte vor Zorn – ich hechtete so weit von ihm weg, wie ich nur konnte – aber was dann? Ohne Schwert, ohne Zauberstab – mitten unter Todessern?! Er warf sich mir nach – erwischte meinen Knöchel – hatte er den Dolch noch?! Ich schrie vor Anstrengung – wehrte mich mit aller Kraft gegen ihn – er war stärker – viel stärker als seine schmale Statur vermuten ließ. Er rang mich auf die Seite – und ich verstand warum, als er mit dem Messer ausholte – er zielte klar auf meine Halsschlagader – ich warf den nunmehr wirklich letzten Blick meines Lebens nach vorn.

Es war als würde ein strahlender Stern unter den düsteren Todessern auftauchen. Er apparierte unverletzt und aufrecht stehend und obwohl ich ahnte, was es mit ihm auf sich hatte, traute ich meinen Augen fast weniger als jeder Umstehende.  
Voldemort entging meine Reaktion keineswegs – und sie rettete mein Leben – er wirbelte herum.  
„Hände weg von ihm!", knurrte Amirauté Richard McMenamin – James' Sicherheitschef höchst selbst und der Zorn und die Art von Macht, die er ausstrahlte, war definitiv mit der Dumbledores vergleichbar.  
Voldemort war völlig perplex und schaffte nicht, zu reagieren, als der Amirauté ausholte – er traf ihn mit voller Wucht – sein Fluch schleuderte ihn durch die Luft und er blieb einige Meter hinter mir liegen. Reglos.  
Die umstehenden Todesser reagierten prompt. Sie griffen an, rechneten aber offensichtlich nicht im Geringsten mit der Gegenwehr, die letztendlich kam – ich hatte nie einen Zauberer so kämpfen sehen.  
McMenamin schwang die Hand über den Kopf – _„BLAKE!"_ – ein leuchtend rotes Signal stieg in den Himmel – vier von hinten kommende Todesser wurden ausgeknockt – und sprach einen Fluch aus, der den übrigen, die von vorn kamen beinah das Gehirn aus den Ohren blies.  
Er schoss herum – Bellatrix Lestranges Zauberstab war noch erhoben, ihr Fluch in der Luft, er disapparierte.  
Direkt neben ihr tauchte er keine Sekunde später wieder auf – von schierer Rage gepackt rammte er ihr einen Dolch mitten in die Brust und stieß sie zu Boden. „Miststück!"  
McMenamins Kopf zuckte zur Seite, als ein weiterer Todesfluch auf ihn zuschoss. An seiner statt wurde der Todesser hinter ihm getroffen, der gerade zu einem Schlag gegen sein Genick ausgeholt hatte. Der Amirauté war disappariert, ich registrierte gerade noch Lucius Malfoys angsterfülltes Gesicht – McMenamins Elle traf seinen Nacken mit einer Wucht, die ihn bewusstlos zu Boden sinken ließ und eine energische Handbewegung ließ einige Todesser aus dem Weg segeln – einer riss ein Gebüsch um und sie blieben liegen.  
Ich sah es nur aus dem Augenwinkel. Voldemort bewegte sich –  
„NEIN!"  
Er warf sich wieder auf mich, kochend vor Wut – die Athame im Anschlag – ich packte sein Handgelenk – aber war zu stark.  
Jeden Moment würde er mich K.O. schlagen und –  
Plötzlich – ein Lichtblitz von der Seite –  
„ARGH!"  
Voldemort schrie – vor Schreck ließ er mich los – flog zur Seite weg und als ich herumschoss, war Blake McKeans Hand noch in der Luft.  
„BLEIB UNTEN!"  
Voldemort riss den Zauberstab hoch und streckte dem Fluch des Amirauté seine ganze Kraft entgegen, wich zurück, sackte auf die Knie – kurz dachte ich, er würde umgerissen – doch er schaffte es, ihn zu blocken. Seine Antwort war ein Todesfluch, unverkennbar, doch der Amirauté duckte sich nicht – seine Hand schnellte hoch und der Fluch prallte dagegen – er wich keinen Millimeter zurück – er ließ den Fluch immer näher an sich heran, die ganze Kraft wurde in seinen Händen zu einem Ball – dann, mit einer schnellen Bewegung – Klatsch! – war der Fluch verschluckt und _wirkungslos_.  
Bloße Todesangst trat in Voldemorts Gesicht und mir war klar, dass er begriffen hatte, mit wem er es tatsächlich zu tun hatte. „Dementoren!", kreischte er und wich um Haaresbreite McKeans Fluch aus.  
 _„NECABERIS!"_ , donnerte der und traf Voldemort letztlich voll in die Brust.  
Einen Moment lang starrte er den Amirauté ungläubig – fassungslos – halb ohnmächtig an doch dann gaben seine Knie auf einmal nach – mitten im Fall disapparierte er – tatsächlich.  
 _„QUETSCHT DIE TODESSER AUS!_ ", brüllte McKean noch und war fuchsteufelswild als er sich an Voldemorts Fersen heftete.  
 _„Expecto Patronum!_ ", bellte McMenamin im letzten Moment in den Nachthimmel, als die Dementoren vom Himmel herabstürzten, und mit einer Geste seiner beiden Arme tat sich eine gleißend helle Kuppel auf, die ihn, mich, die Todesser – die gesamte Lichtung einhüllte – und es war still.  
Der Sicherheitschef hatte Voldemorts vierunddreißig engste Gefolgsleute dem Erdboden gleichgemacht. Allein. In anderthalb Minuten.  
Ich schnaufte, als hätte ich die Schlacht geschlagen. Ich lebte noch – immer noch. Die unmittelbare Gegenwart McMenamins ließ die Erinnerungen und den Schmerz zurückkommen wie eine Lawine – so heftig, dass ich mich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Ich war meiner Chance beraubt, mich James zu stellen und mich zu entschuldigen – aber war damit auch die Chance dahin, Frieden zu finden? Das Schicksal wollte, dass ich weitermachte – zumindest vorerst und Augenblicke später nahm ich das an. Ich würde nicht in Depression verfallen, sondern mich für das, was ich James – und auch seinen Jungs – angetan hatte, an mir selbst rächen, indem ich die Qual durchmachte. Das war Vergeltung genug.  
Immerhin waren sie nicht alle tot – zwei waren übrig und ich konnte es sekundenlang kaum glauben. McMenamin _und_ McKean. Mein Kopf wehrte sich. McMenamin stand noch da, was ihn anging, war ich mir sicher. Ein stämmiger, großer Kerl, beiger Einreiher mit Gilet, brauner Pferdeschwanz, von oben bis unten voller Blut … er war es definitiv. Aber hatte ich mir McKean eingebildet? Ich hatte ihn in der Schnelligkeit des Augenblicks kaum erkannt. Vor allem auch, weil sein sportlicher Anzug verschwunden war und in der dunklen Einsatzmontur, komplett mit kugelsicherer Weste, konnte jeder der Jungs gesteckt haben. Blake McKean war doch nicht so breit … ich schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte mit den ganzen Protektoren breiter gewirkt. Der dunkle Sidecut, das kantige Kinn, seine Stimme. Er war es gewesen. Mein Gott, sie hatten zu zweit überlebt! Und sie hatten mich gerettet. Obwohl ich ein Fegefeuer losgetreten hatte, hatten sie mich gerettet. Wie…so?

„Harry – ich bin Amirauté McMenamin – bist zu verletzt?", riss mich eine raue Stimme aus meiner Starrte. Der Sicherheitschef meines Vaters trat auch mich zu und streckte die Hand aus. „Rick!"  
Kurz starrte ich ihn perplex an. Ein Amirauté zu Großbritannien und seinen Kolonien, Irland und Australien stand vor mir und er hatte sich gerade _vorgestellt_. Mit _Vornamen_. Und er sah nicht feindselig aus. Kurz war mir nicht klar, wie ich reagieren sollte – doch er half mir hoch, bevor ich in Verlegenheit geraten konnte.  
„Danke…" Ich war schockiert von dem Blutbad, in das er getaucht war. Es war das Blut meines Vaters … er hatte es also noch zu ihm geschafft … ich hakte trotzdem nicht nach, mir war alles klar. Ich schüttelte mitgenommen den Kopf. „Nicht von jetzt gerade …", antwortete ich schließlich, hielt zur Erklärung nur meine blaue Linke hoch und wagte nicht, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Ich wollte darin nicht lesen, was ich längst wusste. Ich wollte nicht lesen, dass James tot war und nicht, dass sie mich dafür hassen und vermutlich einbunkern würden.  
Er nickte. „Komm – das sollte behandelt werden! Mein Auftrag führt mich ohnehin auf die Krankenstation!", sagte er bloß und sah immer noch nicht wütend aus – im Gegenteil, er schien besorgt.  
Ich zögerte kurz. Langsam taute meine Trance der letzten Minuten und ich wollte nicht in den Ostflügel – zu einer Truppe Medimagier, die mich ansehen würden wie einen Alien. Ich schnaufte auf. Es waren Medimagier, sie würden mir helfen – und die eine oder andere unangenehme Begegnung würde bei meinen Eigenracheplänen entscheidend helfen… Was hatte ich zu verlieren? Ich griff seine Hand und er disapparierte.

Der Ostflügel war nicht wiederzuerkennen. Ich fand mich wieder auf dem hellgrauen Linoleumboden der modernsten, magischen Notfallstation des Hoheitsgebietes Großbritannien-Australien, die für heute hierher verlegt worden war. Am Ende eines langen Traktes, _hinter_ einer milchgläsernen Doppeltür, auf deren _Vorder_ seite riesengroß prangte:

TRIAGE KATEGORIE 1  
KEIN ZUTRITT

Zwischen mir und der Tür, hinter der sich ein enormer Tumult abspielte, befanden sich insgesamt acht, bestimmt anderthalb Meter breite, edelstählerne Schiebetüren, führend in riesige Räume, von denen ich immer gehofft hatte, nie auch nur in ihre Nähe kommen zu müssen – deren Beschriftung allein für sich schon ein Schreck war:

SCHOCKRAUM

KEIN ZUTRITT BEI ROTLICHT  
SOMATOM  
VORSICHT – STRAHLUNG!

NO ENTRY WHEN RED LIGHTS FLASH  
SOMATOM  
DANGER – RADIATION!

Über der geschlossenen Tür mit der mannesgroßen 4 leuchtete gerade ebendieses Rotlicht – kaum dass es ausging, stürmten die Medimagier und Schwestern im Gang wie von der Tarantel gestochen zurück in den Raum, wo offensichtlichen ein Auror in akuter Lebensgefahr war – mir wurde schlecht. Denn es konnte momentan kaum jemand anders sein, als einer der Corbillat. Warum brachte der Sicherheitschef mich nur hierher? Ich war kein Schock-Patient. Jedenfalls nicht körperlich.  
„Ich hab jemanden für dich!", hörte ich Rick plötzlich lächeln.  
Ich schoss herum und im ersten Moment sah ich nur einen riesigen Raum voller Menschen, heller Lampen, weißer Schränke, etlicher Gerätschaften und jeder Menge Technik – doch als ich nach Sekunden tiefsten Unglaubens realisierte, wer aus Schockraum sieben heraus meinen Blick traf, wurde ich fast ohnmächtig.

TBC


End file.
